She's so mean
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes finalmente ingressariam na faculdade. Nada poderia atrapalhar seus planos naquele ano: apartamento novo, vidas novas, cidade nova... A não ser seus novos vizinhos, que eram apenas seus antigos colegas de escola... que juraram que nunca mais apareceriam em suas vidas.
1. Resumo

Resumo

She's so mean

Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes estudam juntas desde o primário. E não seria agora, prestes a entrarem na faculdade, que se separariam.

Estavam diante da melhor fase de suas vidas. Adeus à Hogwarts High School, e olá mundo!

E foi com grande louvor que alugaram um apartamento na tumultuada e maravilhosa Oxford. Nada poderia estragar o plano perfeito que elas haviam traçado o ginásio inteiro.

Nada é claro, além dos piores colegas de classe terem tido a mesma ideia, exatamente para o apartamento da frente.

Não havia outra alternativa, não havia espaço o suficiente para todos eles naquele prédio: os marotos tinham que se mudar.

"Está ouvindo o som da agonia e do desespero?" Perguntou Lily apontando para algo que nenhum deles conseguiu identificar, "eu vou fazê-los pertencerem a vocês".


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo.

- Tudo pronto? - Perguntou uma voz feminina. Lily virou-se e viu que sua mãe a observava do batente da porta, enquanto empacotava o que restara da mudança do dia anterior. Os únicos móveis que sobraram no quarto foram sua antiga cama e sua mesinha de cabeceira, era tão estranho sua mesinha estar tão vazia. Estava acostumada a vê-la abarrotada de papéis, lembretes, remédios e afins. Agora restara apenas madeira.

Suspirou enquanto prendia as mechas ruivas do seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Havia sido um dia cansativo.

- Vou verificar o banheiro para ver se não esqueci de nada - falou Lily e se encaminhou para o banheiro dentro do seu quarto. Abriu as gavetas e constatou que estavam todas vazias. Desde quando a primeira gaveta tinha aquela mancha? Nunca reparara naquilo. Ao abrir o armário percebeu um pequeno pacote mais ao fundo, como se tivesse sido escondido. Retirando-o, em meio a muita poeira, soltou uma risada. Era o primeiro pacote de camisinhas que Marlene havia comprado para ela. Elas tinham quantos anos? Dezesseis? A amiga resolvera que Lily deveria se preservar. Ela lembrava de ter tacado o pacote rapidamente ao chegar em casa, com medo de sua mãe descobrir o que sua melhor amiga havia lhe dado.

- Por quê a minha gaveta tem uma mancha vermelha? - Perguntou Lily assim que saiu do banheiro. Sua mãe sorriu, saudosa, e passou a mão no cabelo da filha.

- Foi quando seu primeiro dentinho caiu, você ficou tão desesperada com medo de sujar o banheiro que tentou estancar o sangue. Acabou que não consegui tirar aquela mancha da madeira.

Lily percebeu que os olhos de sua mãe iam marejando a medida que contava a história. Abraçou-a com carinho e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Você sabe que pode me visitar quando quiser - murmurou entre os cabelos de sua mãe, sentindo o cheiro doce de perfume que tão bem conhecia.

- Eu sei, mas a casa não será a mesma sem você - fungou a senhora Evans. Lily enxugou algumas lágrimas que caíam dos olhos da mulher a sua frente. Ela era uma cópia da mãe, desde o verde dos olhos até o ruivo intenso do cabelo.

- Você ficará bem com o papai - garantiu Lily e, em seguida, fez uma careta -, não garanto que ter Petúnia por perto irá melhorar algo. Era melhor tê-la mandado para estudar nos Estados Unidos... talvez até na Austrália.

A senhora Evans riu, mas fez seu melhor olhar de repreensão.

Lily pegou sua mochila de cima da cama e jogou-a sob o ombro. Deu uma última olhada no quarto. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a bandeira com o brasão da Universidade de Oxford. Seu sonho de virar médica estava cada vez mais próximo, finalmente cursaria a universidade com que desejara a vida inteira. Havia sido uma grande conquista.

Sorrindo, aproximou-se da porta e passou a mão no quadro pendurado na parede. Nele ela havia colado tudo aquilo que mais amava em sua vida: sua família; resenhas de livros; brasões da Universidade de Oxford; imagens de filmes; coisas de seus antigos relacionamentos e, é claro, no meio de tudo apenas uma fotografia. E, nessa última, três garotas lhe encaravam: uma ruiva, uma morena e uma loira. Ambas rindo sentadas em um banco que ficava no jardim da frente de sua casa. Eram apenas crianças quando se conheceram, porém nenhuma imaginava que a amizade fosse percorrer todo aquele caminho.

- Chamando Lily Evans! - Lily riu e seguiu a mãe até o final do corredor. No final da escada se encontrava sua vizinha e melhor amiga. - Achei que tivesse morrido enquanto arrumava o quarto! Está pronta para ir?

Lily jogou a bolsa para Marlene Mckinnon. A morena soltou uma exclamação, triunfante, e ergueu a bolsa como se essa fosse um troféu.

- Está pronta? - Perguntou sua mãe ao seu lado, passando a mão em suas costas. Lily suspirou e, instintivamente, segurou a pulseira em seu pulso. Olhou-a com pesar e concordou com a cabeça.

Ela estava pronta.

* * *

><p>NA: Pam pam paaam, que se inicie a história. O que acharam?

Gostaria de dedicar essa compulsão por medicina da Lily para a minha amiga Nathália, fofa e linda. Que ela possa se realizar nessa carreira, assim como espero que a personagem se realize.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos,

Cecília.


	3. Cap1 Senhora Jones

Capítulo 1. Senhora Jones.

* * *

><p>Pararam em frente à uma casa simples, toda pintada em um azul claro e com persianas brancas. Lily estava observando a casa quando assustou-se com as buzinadas frenéticas de Marlene. Olhou para a amiga ao seu lado direito, sem entender. A morena ria extasiada, porém seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver o olhar que Lily lhe lançava.<p>

- O quê? - Perguntou retirando a mão do volante. Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que todo esse estardalhaço? - Marlene encolheu os ombros e fez sua melhor expressão de arrependimento.

- Eu estava animada - murmurou abaixando a cabeça. Lily revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que uma loira aparecia na porta. Ao invés de acenar alegremente, como Marlene imaginou que faria, Dorcas encaminhou-se para as amigas à passos largos e com a face estampada de raiva.

A recém-chegada parou ao lado do carro de Marlene e apoiou-se na porta da frente. Lançou um olhar mortal para a morena.

- Você está maluca? - Perguntou dando um tapa na cabeça da amiga. - Minha avó estava dormindo e praticamente enfartou.

- Certo, nunca mais encosto o dedo na buzina - Marlene ergueu os braços, em sinal de rendição, e olhou de Lily para Dorcas. - Será que dava para, pelo menos, darem um sorriso? Estamos indo para Oxford!

Dorcas cruzou os braços, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir. Marlene bateu palmas, animada, e apontou para Dorcas.

- Pegue logo suas malas, vamos dar o fora daqui - pediu. Dorcas voltou correndo para o interior da casa, seus longos cabelos loiros balançando em um rabo de cavalo. - É impressão minha ou a Dorcas emagreceu muito?

- Ela estava fazendo aquela dieta da proteína - contou Lily enquanto sacava o celular. Acabara de receber uma mensagem. - Ei, lembra daquela vizinha que disse que ia nos ajudar com a mudança?

- A que mora no andar debaixo? - Lily fez que sim com a cabeça. - O que tem ela?

- Ela me mandou uma mensagem. Disse que nossos pertences chegaram em perfeito estado no apartamento 934 e que os vizinhos que acabaram de se mudar a ajudaram a carregar as coisas para dentro do nosso apê.

- Que fofos! - Os olhos de Marlene já possuíam um brilho malicioso. - Não sabia que teríamos vizinhos.

- Devem ter se mudado agora. Ela disse que eles alugaram o apartamento em frente ao nosso - contou Lily abaixando a enorme mensagem da senhora. - Segundo ela, eles são uns amores e muito bonitos. Parece que acabaram a escola, assim como a gente.

- Eu sabia que aquele apartamento possuía uma aura boa - Marlene exclamou, triunfante. - senhora fofa, vizinhos gatos mais fofos ainda. O que mais falta nessa vida para completar a minha felicidade?

- Os biscoitos de chocolate da minha mãe - Dorcas acabara de surgir, carregada de malas e tacou um ponte no colo de Marlene. Os olhos da garota brilharam para a amiga.

- Não acredito que ela se lembrou de fazê-los - abriu o pacote, aspirando o cheiro delicioso que impregnava o ambiente.

- Como eu podia esquecer disso? - Perguntou uma senhora aparecendo ao lado de Dorcas.

- Obrigada, senhora Meadowes - agradeceu Lily pegando um biscoito e mordendo-o. - Estão uma delícia.

A senhora Meadowes era muito parecia com a filha - seus cabelos eram da mesma cor, porém curtos e desfiados. Seus olhos castanhos eram carinhosos e seus lábios finos sorriam alegremente para as meninas.

- Façam uma boa viagem, não se esqueçam de me ligar quando chegarem - pediu e virou-se para a filha. Abraçou-a saudosa, depositando beijos na testa da garota. - Não se esqueça das dicas que eu te dei, e lembre-se: sempre...

- Tranque a porta. Eu sei, mamãe. Já entendi - garantiu Dorcas desfazendo o abraço. - Pode deixar que qualquer coisa a Lily e a Marlene sabem como funciona uma chave.

- Essa menina tem mania de deixar a porta destrancada desde criança - avisou a senhora olhando para Lily e Marlene. - Tomem conta dela.

As bochechas de Dorcas assumiram uma cor ligeiramente rosada e a menina murmurou algo com a mãe enquanto colocava as malas nos bancos de trás. Entrou, fechando a porta em seguida e acenado para a mãe.

- Prontas? - Perguntou Marlene antes de ligar o carro. Despediu-se da senhora Meadowes e deu a partida. Já estavam há uns dez minutos de silêncio, quando Marlene comentou:

- Vocês sabem que teremos que comemorar nossa chegada à Oxford. - Lily e Dorcas se entreolharam.

- Sim, podemos sair hoje se quiserem - sugeriu Dorcas -, embora eu ache que estaremos muito cansadas para sair.

- Eu estava querendo algo mais leve - Marlene abaixou-se ligeiramente no banco e puxou algo do chão. - Pensei em uma social entre as amigas.

Entregou uma sacola para Lily e continuou a dirigir. A ruiva abriu a sacola e soltou uma risada de incredulidade ao ver o conteúdo.

- Nossa, Lene. Estou vendo como você quer algo leve - comentou levemente assustada.

- O que tem aí? - Perguntou Dorcas curiosa. Lily começou a puxar o conteúdo para fora da sacola.

- Apenas algumas coisas úteis para a casa - Marlene falou e Lily começou a rir. Entregou para Dorcas uma garrafa lacrada de vodka. Dorcas pegou-a, analisando-a.

- Essa é muito boa. Acho válido bebê-la hoje - começou, mas Lily ergueu a mão.

- Ah, ainda não terminou... - garantiu. As sobrancelhas de Dorcas se ergueram, em sinal de descrença. Lily passou para trás uma garrafa de tequila e, por último, tirou a última garrafa da sacola.

- Por Deus, Lene. Você sempre tem que ser tão exagerada? - Perguntou Dorcas enquanto pegava a garrafa de whisky da mão de Lily. As três bebidas agora se encontravam em seu colo. - E eu pensando que o meu biscoito fosse fazer sucesso.

- Eu não sou exagerada - defendeu-se Marlene, embora tivesse corado com a reação das amigas. - Vocês me conhecem, eu nunca sei me decidir quando vou ao supermercado.

- Engraçado, para comprar você fica indecisa. Na hora de beber você me parece bem decidida quanto a sua escolha - implicou Lily. Marlene ia responder, porém sua voz foi abafada pelas risadas de Dorcas.

- Continuem implicando e vocês não tocarão em uma gota das minhas bebês.

* * *

><p>A senhora apareceu no batente de porta com uma torta na mão. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam enquanto Remus se encolhia, timidamente. A mulher sorria amigavelmente e entregou a comida na mão de Sirius.<p>

- A senhora não precisava - murmurou Remus, constrangido. Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar que, claramente, dizia o contrário.

- Oh, meu filho! Claro que precisava! Vocês foram uns amores me ajudando com a mudança das meninas. Eu prometi a elas que ficaria de olho nos caminhões quando chegasse, mas não imaginava que seriam tantas caixas e móveis.

- Mulheres - disse Sirius revirando os olhos. Remus não podia acreditar que alguém colocara aquela responsabilidade em cima da pobre velhinha à sua frente.

- Como elas conseguiram deixar a senhora cuidar de tudo? Não é um pouco de egoísmo? - A senhora abriu ainda mais o sorriso com a pergunta de Remus.

- Não! Egoísmo nenhum. Elas negaram de início, mas eu falei que meu filho me ajudaria com as coisas e também os homens da entrega. Mas eu não sabia que eles simplesmente largariam tudo aqui e me deixariam na mão. E meu filho ficou preso no hospital por conta da residência. Ele vai virar médico, sabe? - Os olhos da senhora brilharam.

- Bom, então obrigada, senhora Jones - agradeceu Remus e a senhora o segurou pelo ombro.

- Me chame de Daisy - pediu apertando a bochecha de Remus. - Bom, espero que curtam a torta como sobremesa.

- Ah, Daisy. Isso daí vai virar nosso jantar - brincou Sirius, piscando o olho. Daisy Jones o olhou, aterrorizada, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Os senhores não preparam nada para o jantar? - Perguntou com um tom autoritário. Remus e Sirius se olharam, constrangidos.

- Não havíamos pensado nisso - murmurou Sirius. A senhora Daisy estreitou os olhos na direção do menino.

- E o senhor planejava festejar com bebidas alcoólicas de estômago vazio?

Remus olhou para o amigo, sem acreditar. Não era possível que ele tivesse contado aquilo para a senhora.

- Prometemos que vamos encomendar algo, senhora Daisy - falou Remus. - Acho que comprarei comida chinesa.

- Oh, isso não é necessário. Venham aqui em casa às oito que eu preparo uma ceia para vocês de boas vindas! E chamem o seu outro amiguinho, o James - a mulher tinha um ar sonhador. - Lindo menino! Muito educado! Adoraria tê-lo como genro!

- Er... creio que o Jay não curtiria muito conhecer seu filho - Remus olhou, pela segunda vez, sem acreditar para Sirius. A senhora começou a rir.

- Estou falando da minha filha! Ela está fazendo intercâmbio na África do Sul e volta mês que vem - comentou. O sorriso malicioso de Sirius já surgira, porém Remus lhe deu um beliscão na costela antes que o amigo pudesse fazer qualquer comentário.

- Iremos aparecer aqui então, Daisy. Às oito horas, está combinado - prometeu Remus puxando Sirius. Daisy acenou e fechou a porta.

Já dentro do elevador, Sirius virou-se para Remus com um sorriso maroto:

- "Me chame de Daisy". - Remus revirou os olhos, tentado a enfiar a cara de Sirius dentro da torta. Mas aquilo seria um desperdício.

- Cala a boca, Sirius.

* * *

><p>Remus e Sirius haviam acabado de sair do elevador quando se depararam com James trancando a porta de um apartamento e colocando a chave embaixo do tapete.<p>

- Essas meninas trouxeram os pertences de todos os vizinhos delas? - Perguntou o moreno, exasperado. Passou a mão no cabelo, despenteando os fios rebeldes. - Eu juro que dois anos de academia não fizeram o que essas caixas fizeram com minha coluna.

- Nem me diga. Quando a senhora Jones falou que eu era forte, eu jurava que minha mão estava latejando de tanta dor. - Sirius ergueu as palmas das mãos para mostrar aos amigos. Estavam vermelhas e com alguns machucados.

- Dá próxima vez que estivermos em um corredor com mudança, nós simplesmente corremos para dentro de casa - propôs Remus. Sirius e James concordaram com a cabeça.

- Mas ei! Ganhamos uma torta - mostrou Sirius. James sorriu e ergueu os braços.

- Graças a Deus, temos jantar - exclamou, alegremente.

- Que nada. A namorada do Remus nos convidou para experimentar de uma maravilhosa ceia na casa dela. - Contou Sirius e se aproximou de James, sussurrando as próximas palavras. - Repare que não é um jantar comum, é uma ceia. Para comemorar a chegada do Remus.

- Estou ouvindo tudo, palhaço - Remus deu um tapa no braço do amigo, quase fazendo com que a torta caísse.

- Eles já avançaram um passo, sabe? - Os garotos entravam em casa enquanto Sirius continuava a falar. - Ela apertou a bochecha dele e tudo.

- Oh Remus! Esse é o primeiro passo de uma grande relação - James se aproximou de Remus e apertou a bochecha do amigo. O loiro corou e mandou um palavrão para James.

- Cala a sua boca. Não vou nem comentar como a sua avó te tratava. - James estreitou os olhos na direção de Remus.

- Com avós não se brinca, Lupin. Com avós não se brinca...

Sirius colocou a torta na bancada da cozinha e começou a revirar as gavetas. Os outros dois sentaram nos banquinhos que cercavam a bancada de madeira. Sirius xingava baixinho.

- O que está tentando fazer? - Perguntou James, curioso. Sirius já havia aberto metade das gavetas.

- Tentando procurar um prato, sabe? Alguém por um acaso viu um prato?

Remus e James fizeram que não. James olhou da faca que o amigo pegara para a torta à sua frente.

- Dane-se o prato - falou, pegando a torta e partindo-o em vários pedaços. - Não precisamos de pratos quando nós temos mãos!

Remus fez uma cara de visível nojo enquanto aceitava um pedaço. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dos amigos e não fez nenhuma objeção em comer daquela forma.

- Me sinto um primata - murmurou Remus tentando não se sujar tanto. James já acabava com o primeiro pedaço e Sirius tivera a capacidade de sujar tudo a sua volta.

- Eu só espero que as nossas novas vizinhas sejam extremamente gatas - falou Sirius. - Só assim para eu me desculpar por um dia ter feito todo aquele trabalho!

- Sabe do lance de pedir açúcar pra ver se as vizinhas são gostosas, não é? - Perguntou James, piscando. Sirius começou a rir e Remus revirou os olhos.

- Isso é tão caído, Jay. Toda comédia romântica tem isso.

- Isso porque o Remus assiste todas as comédias românticas - provocou Sirius. Remus aproveitou que o amigo pegava o segundo pedaço e bateu em sua mão, fazendo a torta voar e ir parar no chão. - Ei, animal! Você vai ter que limpar isso!

- Sem brigar, senhoras! Sem brigas na hora do chá - pediu James, segurando os amigos pelos ombros.

- De qualquer forma, não precisaremos do lance do açúcar - começou Sirius estreitando o olhar na direção de Remus -, eu já perguntei à nova namorada do Lupin se as meninas eram gostosas.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? - Berraram James e Remus juntos. Remus bateu na própria testa, sujando-a com um pouco de torta.

- Você só pode ter merda na cabeça, Sirius - urrou Remus sentindo vergonha alheia. - A pobre senhora não deve nem saber o que significa "gostosa"!

- O que ela respondeu? - Perguntou James, curioso. Sirius deu de ombros.

- Respondeu que se eu estivesse perguntando se elas eram moças de bom porte e bem dotadas, sim, elas eram. Mas eu realmente desisti da pergunta, ela desviou muito do assunto.

Dessa vez, tanto James quanto Remus bateram em Sirius, fazendo-o derrubar o segundo pedaço de torta. O garoto exclamou, indignado:

- Qual é o problema de vocês?

- Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa - gritou Remus, com a expressão de quem ia matar o novo companheiro de apartamento. - Estou me arrependendo seriamente de vir morar contigo.

Porém, Sirius não parecia estar mais escutando. Apontou para algo atrás dos dois amigos. James e Remus se viraram, sem entender.

- O que tem uma pia? - Perguntou James olhando em volta.

- Ei! Achei os pratos! - Exclamou Sirius sorridente. Dez pratos limpinhos se encontravam no escorredor ao lado da pia.

Remus bufou e apoiou a testa na bancada.

- Nós vamos morrer.

* * *

><p>notabeta: Hellow! *-* sinceramente esse começo ai foi uma maravilha, porque? SIRIUS *-* e bem, não tenho o que falar né? Comedia + Marotos e mais as meninas lindas, o que mais podia dar? xD

nota/alfa/autora: Hehehe Não consegui deixar a piada de lado quanto ao alfa/beta.

Olá, leitores! Como estamos? =D Primeiro capítulo da história, feito inteiramente hoje e corrigido pela nossa linda betinha. O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Só algumas coisinhas:

1 - O Six não é lerdo nem nada que possa imaginar. Ele é cara de pau mesmo e gosta de implicar com os amigos, mesmo que para isso se faça de tapado.

2 - O Peter vai aparecer, but not now! Apenas depois! Então, eu não deixei o outro maroto de lado, embora muitas pessoas deixem nas histórias (eu entendo o porquê!).

3 - A senhora Jones é uma fofa, não é? Aaah, queria ter uma vizinha que me desse tortas.

4 - Quem quer ver logo o encontro desses dois grupos? Estou louca para escrevê-lo.

5 - Gostaria de agradecer a Fawkes DTD, Jade Di Ângelo, Annie Valdez e Bruna Andrade por terem comentado no Nyah! Obrigada pelos comentários, galera!

E a Layla Black, Protego-Kun e Souhait por terem comentado no ! Valeu mesmo!

Vejo vocês nos próximos? E lembrem-se: um comentário sempre faz a diferença para nos incentivar.

Beijos! E ótimo final de férias a todos!

Cecília B. M.


	4. Cap2 Novos Vizinhos

Capítulo 2. Novos Vizinhos.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black acabara de invadir o quarto de James Potter. O segundo analisava o cabelo em um espelho, enquanto tentava se decidir como poderia abaixar aqueles fios rebeldes. Sirius observou as tentativas do amigo durante cinco minutos, em meio a bufadas e xingamentos. Quando já estava cansado de ver a brincadeira de James, tacou uma bola de beisebol na cabeça do amigo, fazendo-o dar um soco no ar enquanto virava-se para Sirius:<p>

- Droga, Black! Depois de todo esse tempo você despenteia meu cabelo de novo? Saia do meu quarto agora! - Ordenou apontando para a porta. Sirius deu uma risada e ergueu os pés, colocando-os em cima da cama. - Tire esses pés daí, você está sujando meu lençol com esse sapato imundo.

- Sabe, Jay... Você lembra muito a minha mãe. Só falta passar um pouco de blush - implicou Sirius piscando. James pegou um taco de beisebol, que estava apoiado ao espelho, e mirou em Sirius, que saiu correndo do quarto e rindo.

James fechou a porta com um estrondo, fazendo Remus sair do próprio quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que conseguiu visualizar foi Sirius rindo no corredor. Estreitou os olhos para o amigo e apontou a escova de dente que usava.

- O que você fez?

- Não me culpe - pediu Sirius fazendo seu melhor ar inocente. Apontou para a porta trancada de James. - Ela é muito temperamental.

Remus olhou sem entender para o amigo, porém seus olhos analisaram todo o corpo de Sirius.

- Lupin, assim você me deixa constrangido - falou Sirius fingindo corar e tapar o corpo com as mãos. Remus revirou os olhos e apontou para o amigo:

- Não me diga que você vai assim ao jantar da senhora Jones - reclamou Remus. - Você está parecendo um... um...

- Bad Boy? Gostoso pra caramba? Lindo de morrer? Pode falar, Remus, pode falar. Eu deixo você me elogiar.

- Está parecendo um garoto de quinze anos, Sirius Black. Troque já de roupa, pelo amor de Deus - mandou Remus. Sirius o encarou, parecendo extremamente ofendido.

- O que tem de mais na minha roupa? - Perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços. - Diga um defeito, Lupin, que eu juro mudar.

- O que é isso que está escrito na sua camisa? - Interrogou Remus apontando o texto. - Inspetor de biquínis?

Sirius sorriu malicioso e mostrou o desenho que estampava o tecido.

- Com uma lupa, entendeu a piada? - O garoto morreu de rir de si mesmo. Remus deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Sirius, vá trocar essa blusa! AGORA! - Ordenou e sua face começou a corar. Sirius bufou e bateu o pé.

- Certo, papai. - Falou e fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a porta de James. - Avisa à mamãe que se ela demorar se maquiando muito vai acabar se atrasando.

- EU OUVI ISSO, DESGRAÇADO! AGORA MUDA ESSA CAMISA - gritou James do quarto. Sirius revirou os olhos e se encaminhou para o próprio quarto. Por que seus amigos não podiam ter um pouco de senso de humor?

* * *

><p>Remus estava jogando no sofá ao lado de Sirius. Os dois assistiam a um canal de desenho animado, parecendo bastante entretidos. Sirius soltava uma risada rouca há cada segundo e Remus prendia o riso. Não daria motivo para o amigo lhe chamar de criança. Já bastava ele ter mandado um e-mail para todos os seus amigos de escola, espalhando que Remus Lupin acabara de iniciar um novo relacionamento com uma senhora bastante distinta. E que em breve deveriam anunciar o noivado.<p>

- A melhor coisa que fizemos foi alugar esse apartamento da senhora Jones - disse Sirius animadamente. O garoto acabara de erguer as pernas e apoiá-las na mesinha em frente ao sofá. Remus deu um chute na canela do amigo, fazendo-o xingá-lo baixinho.

- Ouso dizer que a minha opinião diverge da sua - falou Remus e Sirius desligou a televisão para encarar o amigo.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Lupin? - Perguntou parecendo ofendido. Remus tinha que admitir que Sirius era extremamente emotivo no ponto de vista "amizade". Qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia ser responsável por causar uma briga silenciosa e, da última vez, ela durara um mês. Sirius se recusara até a olhar para Remus.

Por esse motivo, Remus bagunçou o cabelo do amigo e apertou sua bochecha.

- Nada, Six. Eu estou _amando _morar com você e conhecê-lo tão profundamente. Principalmente as suas manias irritantes e hábitos nojentos.

Sirius estava pronto para responder, quando James jogou-se no colo dos amigos e deu um tapa em cada um.

- Estou pronto - anunciou alegremente. Sirius ergueu as mãos para o alto e começou a agradecer a todos os santos que conhecia. Remus fingiu virar-se para Meca e iniciar uma longa prece de agradecimento.

- Vocês são dois idiotas, sabiam disso? - Perguntou James encaminhando-se para a porta. Sirius e Remus riram do amigo e o acompanharam. O último foi até uma cadeira e pegou um paletó. Sirius soltou uma risada fazendo os amigos o encararem.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Remus crispando os lábios. Já sentia as orelhas ficando vermelhas.

- Sério que você vai usar isso?

- Você tem algum problema com o meu...

- Paletó? - Perguntou Sirius e coçou o queixo. - Bom, pra começo de conversa... é um paletó!

- E?

- Eu acho que eu já disse tudo que era necessário. - Sirius passou por Remus e soltou outra risada. O loiro sentiu uma extrema vontade de estrangular o garoto.

- Eu acho que você ficará lindo - disse James piscando. Remus olhou sem acreditar para o amigo. - Realmente! Assim não tem como você não ganhar a mulher.

- Vocês são inacreditáveis - urrou Remus e jogou o paletó no sofá.

James apressou o passo para acompanhar Remus para fora do apartamento.

* * *

><p>A senhora Jones acabara de receber os três garotos em seu apartamento. Havia ficado muito feliz em tê-los alugando seu outro imóvel, até porque precisava de um dinheirinho extra fazia um tempo. E vizinhos tão educados e bonitos, a senhora estava extremamente feliz.<p>

- Vocês souberam que elas chegaram? - Perguntou a senhora servindo os três meninos de torradinhas com pastas variadas. Remus, James e Sirius estavam apertados em um sofá rosa e pareciam ligeiramente desconfortáveis por terem as pernas tão próximas umas das outras.

- Desculpe, senhora Jones, quem chegou? - A senhora Jones soltou uma risadinha com a pergunta de Remus. Começara a servir vinho em três taças.

- As suas novas vizinhas, claro! - Exclamou e entregou as taças. Sirius exibiu um sorriso malicioso e piscou na direção de James. O amigo correspondeu com um soco de vitória.

- Ah, sim. Tomara que sejam simpáticas - comentou James. Sirius continuou:

- E gatas - arrependeu-se ao sentir o pé de Remus em sua canela.

- E que façam pouco barulho - desejou Remus. Como ele odiava vizinhos barulhentos! E mulheres podiam ser muito histéricas e indesejáveis com músicas estridentes.

- Ah, elas aparentam ser damas muito simpáticas, bonitas e silenciosas - a senhora Jones sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente ao sofá.

- Silenciosas, é? - Perguntou Sirius. Remus e James arregalaram os olhos e, ambos, pisaram nos pés do garoto. Sirius amaldiçoou-se por ter escolhido sentar no meio. Aquilo viraria tortura.

A senhora Jones não pareceu perceber a maldade na pergunta de Sirius e já se levantara para atender quem tocara a campainha. Remus e James iniciaram um grande sermão para Sirius.

- Comporte-se - mandou Remus apontando para o peito do amigo. - Veja se não nos faz passar vergonha.

- Vê se não fala nenhuma besteira - começou James e depois se corrigiu -, quer saber? Apenas mantenha-se calado.

- Não arrote.

- Não coloque os cotovelos na mesa.

- Nada de pedir telefones.

- Nem de roçar a perna embaixo da mesa, principalmente na minha!

- Ei! - Exclamou Sirius se defendendo. - Aquilo aconteceu uma vez, Jay! E sem querer!

- Seja um bom menino - pediu Remus parecendo suplicante. Sirius arregalou os olhos e olhou de James para Remus.

- Eu juro que já presenciei a mesma cena com os meus pais - reclamou. Remus e James se entreolharam, envergonhados. - Meninos, eu sei me comportar.

A senhora Jones voltava à sala, as mãos juntas e o sorriso bondoso. Remus, James e Sirius corresponderam ao sorriso da mulher e estendiam os corpos, ansiosos para verem as novas vizinhas.

- Meninos, gostaria de lhes apresentar suas vizinhas - a senhora chegou para o lado e revelou um grupo composto por três meninas. - Essas são Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes.

Os queixos dos três meninos caíram e a taça da mão de James escorregou ligeiramente, derramando um pouco de vinho no carpete da sala. Os olhos de Sirius estavam arregalados e o corpo de Remus parecia em brasa.

O primeiro a fazer qualquer barulho foi a ruiva. Ela deu uma risada sarcástica e apontou para cima, em um gesto dramático:

- Você só pode estar brincando...

* * *

><p><em>Algumas horas atrás...<em>

- Alguém quer me segurar no colo para entrarmos triunfalmente no nosso novo apartamento? - Perguntou Marlene, os olhos brilhando de excitação e as mãos tremendo ao pegar o molho de chaves. Dorcas deu uma risadinha enquanto segurava a mala com força.

- Abre logo, estou louca para ver como ficou - pediu ansiosa. Estavam sonhando com aquele momento, de morarem juntas, há anos. Haviam planejado tudo desde o início do ensino médio, quando juraram não se separarem jamais, por qualquer motivo.

Lily respirou fundo quando Marlene encaixou a chave na fechadura. As três se entreolharam e deram as mãos.

- No três? - Perguntou Marlene, estendendo a mão livre. Pegou na maçaneta e virou-se para as amigas. - Um, dois, três...

As garotas entraram de supetão na sala principal. Seus corpos rodaram enquanto tentavam captar o máximo de imagem de seu novo lar. Marlene crispou os lábios e ouviu uma risada escapar de Dorcas.

- Certo, precisa de uma leve arrumação - falou, observando os móveis cobertos por lençóis e fora do lugar. Parecia que havia passado um furacão dentro do apartamento.

- E de uma limpeza, ouso dizer - acrescentou Lily. As três amigas se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Certo, não era exatamente entrar com o pé direito, mas nada que uma arrumação não fosse resolver.

Carregaram todas as malas e utensílios para dentro da sala, em seguida pegaram vassouras e resolveram que cada uma ficaria responsável por uma tarefa. Lily varreria, Marlene colocaria os móveis no lugar - já que sempre fora a melhor em design - e Dorcas ficaria responsável em tirar todos os lençóis e passar um pano nos móveis.

- E quem fará o jantar? - Perguntou Dorcas ansiosa. Lily e Marlene se olharam, ambas com receio. Dorcas sempre amara cozinhar, porém possuía um único defeito: era uma péssima cozinheira. Ao contrário de sua mãe, que era cozinheira profissional, Dorcas simplesmente estragava tudo que tocava, fosse de uma simples torrada à um elaborado bacalhau.

- Er... que tal pedirmos uma pizza? Sabe, assim ninguém terá trabalho - sugeriu Lily e prendeu o cabelo. Dorcas a olhou, desconfiada. Seus olhos claros faiscaram na direção da ruiva.

- Está querendo evitar que eu cozinhe? - Perguntou, cruzando os braços, e parecendo ofendida. Lily mordeu os lábios, querendo não ter que responder àquela pergunta.

- Dorcas, não nos leve a mal - pediu Marlene indo até a amiga e colocando a mão em seu ombro. - É só que... entre sua comida e um prato cheio de insetos, eu prefiro o prato cheio de insetos.

- Oras, então eu só irei cozinhar para mim - exclamou afastando-se da Marlene.

Ouviram batidas na porta quando Lily estava prestes a dizer que nem Dorcas gostava da própria comida. A ruiva correu para a entrada, querendo se livrar da discussão. Ainda conseguiu ouvir as amigas proferirem algumas frases uma contra a outra.

- Oh! Olá, senhora Jones! - Cumprimentou Lily sorrindo para a senhora parada à sua porta. - Eu pensei em dar uma passada no seu apartamento para agradecer a ajuda, mas pensei que pudesse estar dormindo.

- Não, não gosto de dormir à tarde. Isso me faz parecer mais velha do que estou - falou e começou a rir. - Espero que os meninos tenham deixado tudo em ordem! Eles parecem ser muito organizados.

Lily lembrou-se da visão do sofá praticamente jogado na lareira e o abajur embaixo da mesa principal, porém deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Estava tudo em perfeita ordem. São realmente muito organizados, devemos agradecer a ajuda deles - mentiu. Odiava mentir, mas era impossível ser rude com a senhora Jones.

A mulher sorriu e apertou a bochecha de Lily. Apontou para algo em sua mão.

- Eu trouxe uma torta de banana que preparei para vocês, espero que gostem - estendeu o doce na direção de Lily. A ruiva sentiu que estava prestes a babar e seus olhos verdes brilharam de animação.

- Estamos extremamente agradecidas, será uma ótima sobremesa para uma comida encomendada - agradeceu Lily. A senhora Jones colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou severamente para a garota. Lily engoliu em seco. - Er, algum problema?

- Por que vocês, jovens, têm a mania de comerem coisas não saudáveis? - Criticou a senhora. Lily encolheu os ombros e sentiu que estava ficando vermelha.

- Leis de sobrevivência? - Perguntou, lembrando da última aparência que o macarrão de Dorcas tivera. Digamos que um bolo de batatas era mais duro que aquele macarrão.

- Ain, ain. Pelo visto, irei cozinhar muito hoje - disse a senhora Jones, porém havia voltado a sorrir. - Eu convidei os meninos para comerem lá em casa, apareçam também! Servirei uma maravilhosa ceia para a chegada de todos vocês. Garanto que os vizinhos irão adorá-los.

Estava certo que aquele era um prédio antigo e pequeno, principalmente pelo fato de que as pessoas usavam mais as escadas do que os elevadores. Porém, Lily duvidava que fosse conhecer os moradores dos outros apartamentos.

- Agradecemos ao convite e iremos! - Exclamou Marlene fazendo Lily quase derrubar a torta, devido ao susto. Os olhos negros de Marlene se demoraram no doce e um grande sorriso iluminou seu rosto, fazendo aparecerem covinhas no canto de seus lábios. - Senhora Jones, a senhora é abençoada. Tem certeza que não foi uma enviada de Deus para resgatar pobres jovens famintos e novos na cidade?

A senhora Jones, visivelmente, se divertiu com a ideia que Marlene fazia dela. Estendeu a mão e apertou a bochecha da morena. O sorriso da garota diminuiu, mas não sumiu.

- Estejam lá por volta das oito então. Até mais tarde - despediu-se e se encaminhou para o elevador.

Assim que fechou a porta, Lily se virou para Marlene - que corria animadamente para contar as novidades para Dorcas. A loira ouviu toda a história e depois deu um sorriso tímido.

- Isso quer dizer que não precisarei cozinhar?

Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não - disse Lily com pesar. Dorcas meneou a cabeça e colocou a mão no peito.

- Ufa, estava morrendo de medo de queimar a cozinhar no primeiro dia.

As outras riram da confissão da amiga.

- Você não precisava ter aceito tão depressa o convite - falou Lily, chamando a atenção de Marlene. A morena deu de ombros.

- Falando sério, ela amou que nós vamos. Além do mais, como eu poderia negar comida boa, de graça, e homens gostosos ao meu lado? Nem por um decreto eu comia a gororoba da Dorcas.

- Ei! Não precisa ofender - pediu Dorcas. Marlene olhou-a solidária.

- Desculpe.

- Certo. Então acho melhor nós apressarmos essa limpeza, porque precisamos nos arrumar ainda. Eu queria sair depois do jantar - declarou Lily. Os olhos de Marlene ganharam um brilho malicioso e ela correu até seus pertences, sacando uma garrafa de vodka.

- Hora de iniciar os trabalhos - disse e começou a caminhar para a cozinha. - Me digam, quais drinks faremos para brindar a nova casa?

* * *

><p>O apartamento estava um caos. Era calcinhas espalhadas por toda a sala, sutiãs pendurados no abajur, uma ruiva berrando loucamente do banheiro - afirmando não achar o maldito absorvente que jurara ter comprado -, uma loira gritando ainda mais alto uma canção da sua cantora favorita: Taylor Swift, uma morena extremamente irritada enquanto pendurava um pôster do Metallica no quarto e decidia qual roupa ia usar, a chaleira apitando e ninguém ouvindo, um estojo de maquiagem jazia largado em uma cama e, para finalizar, o vizinho de cima batia insistentemente - com o que parecia ser uma vassoura - no chão.<p>

- Eu não posso sair sangrando por aí! - Reclamou Lily choramingando e abrindo todas as malas que havia trazido. Após a quarta tentativa, ergueu triunfante um pacote de absorventes. - Eis a minha salvação.

- Acabou aí? - Perguntou Marlene aparecendo na porta. Olhou para a cena do banheiro: Lily estava sentada no chão, um pacote em suas mãos erguidas, os olhos lacrimejados e, em volta da ruiva, uma bagunça total. Duvidava que pudesse, ao menos, achar a privada ali. - Lily, arrume essa bagunça.

- Pode deixar, em um minuto - prometeu a garota, levantando-se. Marlene saiu dali e encaminhou-se até o quarto de Dorcas. Infelizmente, as meninas precisavam dividir o banheiro, já que só possuíam um no apartamento. Xingou mentalmente aquilo, já que sabia que tinha apartamentos naquele prédio com suítes.

- DORCAS! - Berrou assim que entrou no quarto da amiga. Dorcas estava em frente a um grande espelho, encenando cantar enquanto segurava a escova. Em sua outra mão se encontrava uma chapinha, com a qual secava o cabelo. Marlene foi até o som da amiga e o abaixou. Dorcas fez um gesto de quem ia reclamar, porém o olhar da amiga a fez se calar. - Se você nos atrasar, eu juro que vou queimar o seu corpo com esse objeto que você segura.

- Eu estou quase pronta - disse Dorcas sorrindo amarelo. Ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã e todas as roupas estavam jogadas em sua cama.

- Estou vendo. Anda logo, vista o que você se sentir confortável e saia daí - mandou Marlene e voltou para o próprio quarto. Optou por vestir uma calça, com uma regata e uma bota. Pronto, apenas acrescentou uma jaqueta de couro e estava perfeita. Não precisou escovar os cabelos, apenas aplicou uma leve maquiagem.

A morena foi a primeira a terminar de se arrumar. Jogou-se no sofá e começou uma leitura de um livro perdido no chão: A Casa dos Espíritos. Parecia bom...

- Estou linda e pronta - exclamou Lily aparecendo e rodopiando. Colocara um vestido vermelho com uma calça legging preta e um all star. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos contornados de preto.

- Está realmente linda - concordou Marlene. - Por que não prepara uma bebida pra gente? Dorcas vai demorar anos mesmo.

- Boa ideia - Lily sorriu e começou a catar as sacolas para levá-las à cozinha. - Que tal uma tequila?

Marlene levantou o rosto do livro e seu sorriso se alargou.

- Acho uma excelente ideia.

Lily foi até a cozinha e serviu três doses. Ao voltar para a sala viu que Dorcas já encontrava-se sentada ao lado de Marlene. A amiga estava muito bonita com os cabelos loiros escovados, uma longa saia azul, um top branco de manga e uma sapatilha. Nem ao menos precisava de maquiagem.

Serviu as duas amigas e sentou-se ao lado de Dorcas. As três sorriam erguendo os copos.

- Que seja uma grande noite - desejou Dorcas.

- A primeira de muitas - completou Lily.

As três esvaziaram o conteúdo e contorceram o rosto.

- Nunca me acostumarei com esse gosto - disse Dorcas levantando-se de um pulo e correndo para a pia da cozinha. Precisou lavar a boca três vezes para tirar aquele gosto.

- Vamos - pediu Marlene erguendo-se. Ergueu a sobrancelha para Dorcas e soltou uma risada. - Fraca.

* * *

><p>A senhora Jones abriu a porta. Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver as meninas. Soltou um suspiro e ergueu as duas mãos.<p>

- Vocês estão maravilhosas! - Elogiou e apontou para o corredor. - Os meninos estão na sala, eles também estão lindos.

Marlene sorriu maliciosa e Dorcas sentiu que estava começando a ficar com vergonha. Talvez devesse ter passado uma maquiagem...

- Estamos loucas para conhecê-los - disse Lily e deixou a mulher guiá-las para o outro cômodo.

_- Meninos, gostaria de lhes apresentar suas vizinhas - a senhora chegou para o lado e revelou um grupo composto por três meninas. - Essas são Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon e Dorcas Meadowes._

Lily ouviu Marlene prender a respiração de súbito. A ruiva ergueu o rosto e quase desmaiou. Dorcas queria ter se matado assim que viu a situação em que se encontrava, definitivamente ela deveria ter passado maquiagem.

Marlene segurou com força no braço de Lily e soltou um lamento. Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo. Só poderia ser Deus rindo da sua cara.

A ruiva apontou para cima, sem se dar conta do que fazia.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

Sim, ele só poderia estar brincando.

Ela esperava por tudo, poderia ser qualquer um ali naquela sala: Justin Timberlake, Brad Pitt, um membro da família real, Chuck - o boneco assassino, até o Batman seria razoável.

Porém, nada lhe preparara para ver James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, sentados apertadamente naquele sofá.

E nada lhe preparara também para tê-los como vizinhos.

* * *

><p>nb: Que episódio é esse?! Foi muito hilário! Nunca imaginei James dando bronca no Sirius, até fiquei surpresa de ele ser tão "certinho". Lily sendo um comédia, outro marco diferente do comum! O que será que vai acontecer desse encontro?! Ansiosa!

n/a: Olá, lindos e lindas. O que acharam do capítulo? Hm? Saiu muito mais comédia do que eu planejava, mas eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Percebo que várias pessoas estão acompanhando a estória, fico muito feliz com isso! Muito mesmo!

O que acham que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? Melhor: na próxima cena? ;)

Gostaria de agradecer a:

Layla Black, Protego-Kun e Souhait pelos comentários no net. Muito obrigada mesmo. Vocês são uns amores!

Jade Di Ângelo, Pudim Valdez, Ero Hime, Baby Pierce Salvatore, Annie Valdez, LudmilaH, Fawkes DTD, Biia, Carly Stilen, Bruna Andrade e Uma simples garota pelos comentários no Nyah! Seus fofos! *-*

Obrigada mesmo a todos os leitores! E gostaria também de agradecer ao Protego-Kun pela mensagem que me enviou. Seu incentivo só me fez ter certeza do quanto amo escrever.

Beijos a todos e até o próximo!


	5. Cap3 Intervenção

Capítulo 3. Intervenção.

* * *

><p>- Você só pode estar brincando - exclamou Lily pela segunda vez. Uma cena um tanto constrangedora se instalara na sala de estar da senhora Daisy Jones. No sofá, se encontravam três meninos: <em>um loiro extremamente vermelho e encarando o chão; um moreno de cabelo grande extremamente constrangido, cantarolando e observando a janela; um outro moreno de óculos extremamente abismado, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e sem reação.<em>

Em pés se encontravam três meninas: _uma morena extremamente irritada encarando o moreno que cantarolava; uma loira extremamente acanhada, passando a mão no rosto e se perguntando se dava para enxergar aquela espinha que vira nascendo de manhã; uma ruiva extremamente perturbada, erguendo as mãos para o alto imaginando se estaria pagando por algum pecado da outra encarnação. _

Apenas uma senhora parecia por fora do que estava acontecendo e, foi por isso, que exclamou animada:

- Oh! Então vocês já se conhecem? - O sorriso da senhora Jones alargou-se.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder, um arroto varreu a sala. Lily e Marlene olharam para Dorcas, com certo nojo. A loira tapava a boca com a mão e parecia muito arrependida do que acabara de acontecer.

- Desculpe... Acho que a tequila voltou - murmurou timidamente. James prendeu o riso e olhou de esguelha para os colegas. Viu que Sirius tinha as mãos cerradas, embora tentasse parecer o mais descontraído possível. Com certeza, aquela situação estava sendo insuportável para o menino.

- Estudamos juntos - finalmente alguém respondera a pergunta da senhora Jones, que já observava os jovens com certo receio. Remus levantou-se do sofá e deu seu melhor sorriso após a resposta. - Não esperávamos nos encontrar aqui, tão longe...

- Não esperávamos mesmo. Na verdade, essa era a última coisa que esperávamos. Eu poderia supor que encontraria Paul McCartney nas ruas, no máximo o Ringo.

James prendeu o riso com a resposta de Sirius. O amigo parecia suar ligeiramente e sua pele estava ainda mais pálida.

- Oh! - Exclamou a senhora Jones, visivelmente animada. - Então, esse reencontro não foi nada planejado?

- Não - responderam todos juntos. A senhora Jones bateu palmas animadamente.

- Isso faz tudo tão mais emocionante! Será um ótimo jantar, fiquei com receio de vocês não se darem bem por não se conhecerem, mas isso faz tudo ficar tão mais fácil. Teremos muitas conversas para por em dia então, certo?

- Ô... facilitou tudo, realmente - ironizou Sirius. James arregalou os olhos e cutucou o amigo. Visivelmente não gostaria de chatear uma senhora tão simpática.

- Eu colocarei o jantar na mesa - disse a senhora Jones, animadamente. Dorcas prontificou-se a ajudar a senhora. Uma perfeita desculpa para sair da sala e conseguir passar uma maquiagem de forma rápida e natural.

Assim que a dona da casa se retirou do recinto, Lily e Marlene se aproximaram perigosamente dos meninos. Remus se encolheu no lugar, tentando sair de vista.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - Sussurrou Lily com a voz mortal. James deu seu melhor sorriso.

- É um prazer te rever também, Evans - ironizou para a ruiva. Lily voltou seu olhar ao moreno, extremamente irritada.

- Eu não falei que foi um prazer de rever, quatro-olhos.

- Tão madura, tão madura... - murmurou James para si mesmo.

- Vocês nos seguiram? - Perguntou Sirius assustado. Marlene soltou uma risada sem humor e fingiu bater palmas para o garoto.

- Realmente, Black! Porque nós não temos mais nada de bom para fazer na vida a não ser seguir garotos imbecis pelo país.

- Garotos imbecis parecem ser sua especialidade - alfinetou Sirius. Marlene sentiu o rosto em brasa, porém, antes que pudesse responder, Remus colocou-se no meio dos quatro.

O loiro estava extremamente chateado com a ideia de que algo pudesse estragar o jantar de Daisy, quer dizer, da senhora Jones! Aquilo realmente não estava planejado e, imaginou, se não intervisse ia sair do controle.

- Chega, vocês todos! Olha, claramente nós temos um problema aqui, certo? Porém, sugiro deixarmos para resolver nossas desavenças do lado de fora desse santuário. Essa senhora é um amor e será, possivelmente, nossa fonte de alimentos não congelados e com algum tempero. E eu não quero estragar o jantar que ela fez com tanto carinho para a gente. Então, sugiro que coloquem uma porcaria de um sorriso no semblante de vocês e se permitam apreciar a companhia uns dos outros.

- Lupin, eu já disse que você me excita com essa fala tão formal? - Perguntou James lançando um beijo para o amigo. Remus olhou com nojo para o garoto.

- Qual é o seu problema?

- O meu problema é que eu carreguei as malas e pertences dessas garotas - disse Sirius levantando-se do sofá. O ódio do garoto parecia ser tão grande que Lily e Marlene chegaram para trás. Elas não lembravam que Sirius pudesse parecer tão raivoso. A maior parte do tempo ele estava sorrindo e fazendo piadas envolvendo as palavras "meleca" e "bosta".

- Se eu soubesse que você quem carregaria tudo, teria trazido várias caixas com pedras - respondeu Marlene.

- É isso que você sabe fazer de melhor, jogar pedra nos outros, certo? - Marlene sentiu o rosto corar com a resposta de Sirius. Já estava preparando seus xingamentos quando a senhora Jones adentrou na sala, com Dorcas apressada atrás dela.

- Estão prontos para o jantar? - Perguntou animada. Sirius pigarreou e fez sua melhor expressão triste.

- Sinto muito, senhora Jones. Mas eu não estou me sentindo bem, acho que comi algo estragado no caminho daqui - falou o moreno, colocando a mão na barriga e fazendo sua melhor careta.

- Típico - alfinetou Marlene. Dorcas cutucou a amiga e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, repreendendo-a.

- Oh, querido! Gostaria de um remédio? - Perguntou a senhora Jones com visível pena.

- Claro que não, senhora Jones. Não quero estragar seu jantar, acho que só deitar vai me deixar melhor. Obrigado pelo convite. - Agradeceu Sirius e retirou-se da sala.

James sentiu impulso de ir atrás do amigo e perguntar se ele estava bem, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, Sirius ficaria extremamente irritado com todo aquele alvoroço.

- Vamos para a mesa então? - Perguntou a senhora Jones animadamente.

* * *

><p>O jantar seguiu o mais silencioso possível, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos. Apenas as perguntas da senhora Jones eram respondidas, e de forma rápida e objetiva. Remus parecia o único que tentava elogiar a comida da senhora, fazer-lhe perguntas sobre a vida, como estavam seus filhos, se tinha netos, entre outras.<p>

James estava achando tudo aquilo extremamente maçante. Era para ser a noite mais animada e excitante da sua vida, afinal, acabara de se mudar para Oxford, conheceria pessoas novas, mulheres novas, viveria diferentes aventuras com os seus dois melhores amigos. Não estava em seus planos reencontrar o grande amor de sua infância, aquilo o conseguira irritar por completo. Passara anos tentando conquistar Lily Evans e, prometeu a si mesmo, que nunca mais tentaria. Já era muito humilhante ter levado tantos foras da garota que não conseguia nem contar mais nas duas mãos. Todos os seus amigos tiravam sarro dele por se rebaixar tanto por conta de uma mulher, até que, resolveu que não iria mais só atrás da Evans. Continuaria tentando ter a Evans, mas, ao mesmo tempo, teria quantas mulheres quisesse - até porque era apenas um garoto no ensino médio, deveria aproveitar ao máximo. Mas, quando combinou de se mudar com Remus e Sirius, decidiu excluir Lily Evans de vez de seus pensamentos. Resolveu que daria chance de conhecer outras meninas, além dos habituais casos passageiros. E lá estava ela, pronta para estragar seu plano com aquela perfeição irritante, aquele olhar de superior e aquele biquinho extremamente sexy que fazia quando era contrariada. "Droga, Potter, pare de pensar no biquinho sexy da Evans" pensou James, visivelmente perturbado.

- O bacalhau estava maravilhoso, senhora Jones - elogiou Dorcas, fazendo com que todos saíssem de seus pensamentos por alguns minutos.

- Estava uma delícia - concordou Remus e sorriu para a menina. Dorcas sentiu toda a pele corar ao receber o olhar de Remus.

Ao final do jantar, todos se despediram da senhora Jones e seguiram até as escadas, subindo para o andar que lhes pertencia. Assim que pisaram em frente aos apartamentos 934 e 935, viraram-se para se encararem. Lily e Marlene cruzaram os braços, quase que em um movimento ensaiado. Dorcas olhava das amigas para os garotos. Remus olhava tudo, com grande desespero, e James parecia ligeiramente entediado.

- Creio que precisamos resolver essa situação - começou Remus, porém Lily o interrompeu levantando o dedo.

- Acho que está bem claro o que deve acontecer. É fato que vocês devem se mudar.

- Uou, uou, uou. - James riu descrente e a ruiva corou. - Como é que é?

- Está na cara que esse prédio não é grande o suficiente para sustentar nós seis. Três de nós precisam se mudar. - Disse Marlene, e Lily concordou com a cabeça. James soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Se estão tão incomodadas com a nossa presença, será um prazer acompanhá-las na mudança de vocês e jogar suas caixas de uma das janelas.

- Vocês não fariam isso - murmurou Dorcas, temerosa. Remus e James sentiram pena da garota.

- Vocês estão querendo nos irritar - acusou Lily. - Vocês sabiam que viríamos para Oxford.

- Ah claro, porque tudo o que fazemos é vigiar a vida de vocês - respondeu James. Marlene apontou o dedo para o peito do garoto.

- Devem ter descoberto de alguma forma.

- Descobrimos sim, o Regulus nos contou - a morena corou com a resposta de Remus. Pela primeira vez, o garoto resolvera entrar na briga. James olhou, incrédulo, para o loiro e levantou a mão. Os dois fizeram um "high five", irritando ainda mais a morena e ruiva.

- Está ouvindo o som da agonia e do desespero? - Perguntou Lily apontando para algo que nenhum deles conseguiu identificar. - Eu vou fazê-los pertencerem a vocês.

- Vem com tudo, vadia - todos se assustaram com a voz que surgiu. Ninguém havia percebido que Sirius abrira a porta do apartamento dos meninos e as olhava, com raiva.

- Você me chamou de quê? - Perguntou Lily dando alguns passos a frente.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Será que vocês podem liberar meus dois amigos aqui? Estávamos planejando nos divertir hoje. Garanto que não serão vocês quem estragarão tudo.

- Ah, nós garantimos a mesma coisa - disse Marlene. Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha, mas se permitiu não responder.

- Certo, então uma boa noite a vocês - disse, puxando James e Remus para dentro do apartamento. Quando as meninas abriram a porta do apartamentos delas, Sirius virou-se para o corredor:

- Ah, mais uma coisa - começou enquanto abaixava-se. Lily o observou, sem entender. Sirius retirou uma meia e tacou para dentro da sala das meninas. - Convivam com o meu chulé, esse será o cheiro da derrota de vocês.

- Argh, que nojo - exclamou Dorcas tapando o nariz enquanto corria para o sofá. Lily olhou com repulsa para dentro do apartamento.

- BLACK, SEU NOJEN... - Antes que pudesse terminar de dizer algo, Sirius fechou a porta.

* * *

><p>- Ok, isso pede uma intervenção urgentemente - exclamou Sirius enquanto percorria a sala e ia direto à cozinha. Remus e James se encararam, preocupados.<p>

- Ele anda assistindo a muitos seriados - murmurou James. Remus riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sirius, não precisamos de intervenção e... - Remus não terminou de falar, pois Sirius já pendurava uma faixa com a palavra "intervenção" em cima da lareira. - Deixa pra lá.

- Você entende que essa não é uma verdadeira razão para uma intervenção, certo? - Perguntou James. - Uma intervenção aconteceria se você se apaixonasse por...

- Não termine essa frase. Não ouse terminar essa frase - interrompeu Sirius, sentando-se no sofá e começando a abrir várias caixas. Remus observou o gesto do amigo.

- O que você está tentando fazer? - Perguntou. Sirius mal ergueu a cabeça para responder-lhe:

- Eu jurava que havia trazido uma garrafa de rum - falou Sirius com a voz abafada por estar com a cara enfiada dentro de uma caixa.

O fato era: todas as vezes que eles precisavam fazer alguma reunião importante, ao chegarem a uma conclusão bebiam um shot de rum. Aquela tradição surgira quando ainda tinham quinze anos e Sirius havia roubado uma garrafa de rum do armário de bebidas de seu pai, sem que aquele percebesse. Então, em todas as reuniões que discutiam assuntos, sejam quais fossem, tinham que beber uma dose cada um a cada decisão. Assim, ficava acordado que no início discutiriam as questões mais leves, para depois passarem para as mais difíceis. Era uma forma menos dolorosa de discutir seus problemas. Todas as vezes que dois deles brigavam, o terceiro fazia a intervenção. E enquanto não resolviam a questão, os dois bebiam shots. O terceiro ficava responsável por ser o juiz e não deixar nada fugir do controle, ninguém se bater ou quebrar algum móvel da casa. A maior parte das brigas aconteciam entre James e Sirius. E só tivera uma vez que Remus não conseguira apartar a briga que terminou com James correndo atrás de Sirius com um taco de beisebol. Qual fora o motivo daquela briga? Nenhum deles conseguia lembrar.

Também haviam feito um juramento na primeira intervenção: nenhuma intervenção seria julgada boba ou inútil, desde que um dos membros assim pensasse. Algumas vezes Sirius havia ido longe demais, tentando intervir no fato da mãe de Remus ser super gostosa ou não. Daquela vez, Remus e James ignoraram o amigo.

- Eu já a guardei - avisou Remus correndo até a cozinha e abrindo um dos armários. Lá estava a procurada garrafa de rum.

- Engraçado como nunca mudamos a bebida da intervenção - disse James enquanto sentavam-se no sofá. Sirius virou parar encarar o amigo, como se ele estivesse louco.

- Cara, nós somos piratas, lembra? Irmandade pirata - falou como se fosse óbvio. James concordou com a cabeça e preferiu não discutir. Haviam criado a Irmandade Pirata no auge dos quinze anos, com a descoberta do rum e a criação da intervenção e, até aquele momento, a Irmandade nunca falhara. Aquele dia Sirius conseguira embebedar Remus, algo que raramente acontecia.

- Só temos que ter cuidado para o Remus não passar mal - disse Sirius rindo. Remus olhou com raiva para o amigo enquanto servia três copinhos de rum.

- Cara, eu tinha quinze anos, será que você vai esfregar isso na minha cara para sempre? Você passou muito mais mal ao longo desses anos do que eu. Será que não seria melhor pegarmos salgadinhos para acompanhar o rum?

- Nós acabamos de jantar! - Lembrou James, visivelmente assustado com a possibilidade do amigo ter fome. - Acabamos de jantar tipo, três pratos!

- O Sirius não jantou, deve estar com fome - disse Remus. Sirius apontou para a lata de lixo da cozinha. Lá se encontrava uma caixa de pizza tamanho gigante, revirada e amassada. - Céus, você é um monstro.

- Falou o cara que comeu três pratos de comida e está pensando em salgadinhos. Eu sou o monstro - os três riram e Remus posicionou os copos na frente de cada um, em cima da mesinha de centro da sala de estar.

- Será que vai manchar a madeira o fato de não termos porta copos? - Perguntou James observando o tampo da mesa. - E se derramarmos algo?

- Serão manchas históricas - disse Sirius e ergueu o copo de rum. - Para começar?

Remus e James se entreolharam e concordaram. Os três viraram os primeiros copos juntos.

- Certo, como podemos dizer isso... - começou Sirius e fez uma expressão de nojo. - Eu fiquei ligeiramente tentado a amassar toda a cara da Mckinnon.

- Uou, começou bem - disse Remus dando um tapinha nas costas de Sirius. - Você não pode deixá-la ver o quanto afetado ficou com o fato dela estar aqui.

- Não sei como fazer isso se todas as vezes que a vejo sinto impulsos assassinos - disse Sirius apertando o copo na mão. James tirou o copo do amigo e o colocou na mesa.

- Bom, isso realmente foi a última coisa que planejamos - falou James -, mas imagino que Remus esteja certo. Não podemos nos deixar afetar por garotas. O fato de Lily Evans estar na porta à frente não irá me afetar.

Remus e Sirius olharam para James, ambos com as sobrancelhas levantadas. James sentiu-se ultrajado.

- Lembra o que eu havia prometido na última intervenção? Lembra o que ficou anotado na nossa pauta de reunião? Preciso ler para vocês o ponto quinze que discutimos?

- Argh, não. Nem fale em ponto quinze que eu lembro todas as quinze doses que tivemos que virar naquele dia - disse Remus começando a sentir o estômago embrulhar. - Lembramos bem seu ponto quinze: esquecer de vez Lily Evans.

- Exato e é isso que irá acontecer. Afinal, nem me senti tão afetado assim ao vê-la. Acho que ela está ficando gorda.

- Ela não está ficando gorda - negou Remus. James lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Então, a imaginarei gorda de agora em diante.

- Se isso irá ajudar - Remus deu de ombros e encheu os três copos novamente. - Não acho muito útil, mas é válido tentar de tudo. Nunca entendi muito bem como você queria convencê-la que queria sair com ela, ao mesmo tempo que saía com tantas meninas.

- Eu não saía com tantas meninas de início, certo? - Defendeu-se James. - Até porque a minha beleza não era tão grande quando eu era mais novo...

- Modesto, modesto.

- Eu comecei a sair ao ver que ela não me dava bola. Ela achava que eu simplesmente era um idiota que ficava tirando sarro daquele amiguinho de cabelo seboso dela, o Snape, e gostava de ficar me gabando por ser o artilheiro do time de futebol da escola.

- E você não era assim? - Perguntou Remus rindo. James riu e ergueu o copo.

- Sim, mas ela não me dava uma chance para realmente me conhecer. Perdeu. Nunca mais terá esse corpinho.

- Então, decidimos que James Potter ignorará Lily Evans? - Perguntou Sirius. James ergueu ainda mais o braço.

- Amém!

- Bebam. - Os três viraram os copos. Fizeram caretas juntos. Remus estalou o dedo.

- Outro ponto: o que faremos em relação à Mckinnon? - Perguntou. Os três ficaram pensativos por alguns minutos enquanto Remus enchia novamente os copos. Sirius olhava para a televisão da sala, sem realmente enxergá-la. James observava o quadro torto que os amigos haviam pendurado naquela manhã. Céus, como eles não perceberam que estava extremamente torto?

- Acho que ignorar também é a resposta - propôs Remus. James deu uma risada fria e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Ou, poderíamos dar uma lição nela - propôs. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Sirius.

- O que poderíamos fazer? - Perguntou ansioso. Remus bufou e segurou os amigos pelos ombros.

- Vamos, rapazes, sem vinganças. Poderíamos simplesmente deixar tudo isso para lá.

- Remus, de que lado você está? - Perguntou Sirius encarando o amigo. James virou-se para ele também. Remus mordeu o lábio e se amaldiçoou por não conseguir dizer não àqueles dois.

- Do lado de vocês, é claro! Embora eu preferisse ficar imparcial e... - Sirius não deixou o amigo terminar.

- Ótimo, então você está do nosso lado. Pensaremos em um plano com o passar do tempo. Bebam - Remus fez uma careta, mas não discordou. Já estava começando a sentir suas pernas bambas, odiava aquela sensação.

- E quanto ao fato delas estarem morando na nossa frente, o que faremos? - Perguntou James. Sirius deu uma risada que parecia um latido.

- A melhor coisa que fazemos juntos - falou, fazendo Remus soltar um "argh" em discordância. - Fazermos da vida delas um inferno.

- Só deixem a Meadowes fora disso - pediu Remus. James revirou os olhos e Sirius soltou mais uma risada.

- Deixaremos sua paixão platônica fora disso. Qual foi, Remus! Achei que você já havia superado essa paixãozinha. - Alfinetou Sirius. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Eu superei - garantiu. James negou com a cabeça.

- Não foi o que pareceu quando a viu. Ela não estava namorando um tal de Mike antes de vir para cá?

- Resta saber se ela terminou - disse Sirius esfregando as mãos. - Ok, já decidimos que faremos da vida delas um inferno e que temos que descobrir para o doce Remus se a Meadowes está na pista. Embora eu ache que isso vá ferir os sentimentos da senhora Jones, o Remus nunca foi de uma mulher só...

- Que cachorro! - Exclamou James rindo. - Então foram duas decisões em uma rodada só. Vocês sabem o que isso significa?

- Dose dupla! - Urrou Sirius contente. Remus afundou o rosto em uma almofada.

Após terminarem a dose dupla, os três meninos se encararam.

- Precisamos fazê-las se mudar - disse James decidido. Remus e Sirius concordaram com a cabeça, embora o primeiro já estivesse um pouco tonto.

- Quanto antes elas se mudarem, mais rápido esse inferno vai acabar - concordou Remus. Sirius abraçou o amigo pelo ombro.

- Sábias palavras, doutor Lupin, sábias palavras. Última decisão: o que faremos na nossa primeira noite em Oxford?

Os três amigos se encararam e sorrisos maliciosos apareceram em todos os rostos.

- Acho que todos precisamos de alguns drinks hoje - disse Remus piscando o olho. Sirius riu do amigo:

- Que coisa gay, Lupin. Eu preciso de doses, cervejas e bundas.

- Como sempre, um gentleman - falou Remus com repulsa. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Você vai pedir o quê? Um sex on the beach ou um martini? - Perguntou Sirius fazendo James prender o riso. Remus fuzilou os amigos.

- Imbecis.

- Então - James ergueu-se no sofá e levantou o copo de tequila -, a última decisão está tomada?

- Sim, senhor - concordou Sirius sorrindo animadamente e despenteando Remus, que apenas murmurou um "tenho escolha?". James ampliou o sorriso e encheu o peito antes de dizer:

- Senhores, bebam e repitam comigo...

Remus e Sirius se levantaram e ergueram os copos. Os três entoaram:

- Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

* * *

><p>Dorcas observava Lily e Marlene andando de um lado para o outro em torno do sofá. A garota já estava ficando irritada com tantas voltas dadas e nenhuma decisão. Assim que fecharam a porta, Dorcas correu para a cozinha, pegou uma luva, se livrou da meia nojenta de Sirius Black - ele tinha razão, se a derrota delas cheirasse daquele jeito, ia feder muito -, passou uns cinco produtos de limpeza diferentes para desinfetar o local. E Lily e Marlene continuavam a andar em círculos pela sala.<p>

- Certo, será que vocês podem parar com isso? - Pediu Dorcas perdendo a paciência. - Vocês estão se comportando como duas crianças! Está ridículo isso.

Lily e Marlene pararam de andar e viraram para encarar a amiga. Dorcas estava de pé, entre a cozinha e a sala, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão repreensiva. Marlene estava exasperada e parecia prestes a cair aos prantos.

- O que você sugere que façamos? - Perguntou praticamente gritando. Dorcas revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio, e disse:

- Uma R.E.D.E obviamente. - Falou e encaminhou-se até a cozinha. - Eu jurava que havia trazido os suprimentos... ah! Achei!

Dorcas voltou para a sala, trazendo a mão uma caixa enorme de chocolates recheados com licor.

R.E.D.E: a primeira vez que haviam feito aquela reunião elas tinham dez anos. Lily acabara de levar um fora da primeira paixão dela: William. Ele era o mais nerd da sala, usava óculos fundo de garrafa e Lily achava aquilo extremamente fofo. Quando levou seu primeiro fora, suas duas melhores amigas estavam lá, com uma caixa de chocolates, na época não alcoólicos, que haviam comprado. Fora criada então a REDE: Reunião Emergencial De Encostos. Na época, nenhuma delas sabia o que era um encosto, mas Marlene vivia ouvindo a mãe dizer ao seu pai que ele era um encosto. Depois, quando ficaram mais velhas e descobriram o significado da palavra, decidiram continuar chamando as reuniões daquela forma. Obviamente, a ideia do chocolate passar a conter licor foi ideia de Marlene. A ideia central era: todas as vezes que tomavam uma decisão, tinham que beber o licor, comer o chocolate e beliscar quem estava a sua direita. O último ato era para que ficasse registrado tudo o que já haviam feito de ruim e ver que a dor ia passar, assim como a dor do beliscão. Quanto mais idiota fosse a pessoa ou coisa por quem/que estivessem sofrendo, maior tinha que ser o beliscão. Marlene já havia feito todas elas levarem muitos beliscões com o número de garotos imbecis com quem saía.

As três sentaram em uma roda no tapete em frente à televisão.

- Certo, deem as mãos - pediu Lily erguendo as mãos. Marlene e Dorcas assim o fizeram. - Eu juro solenemente estar com as minhas irmãs.

- Eu juro solenemente estar com as minhas irmãs - repetiram Marlene e Dorcas. Lily sorriu.

- Certo, qual é a nossa primeira coisa a resolver? - Perguntou enquanto pegava um chocolate e o abria. As outras duas fizeram o mesmo.

- Temos três vermes morando no apartamento à frente - disse Marlene fazendo cara de nojo. Dorcas revirou os olhos.

- Lene, você já errou com eles também - lembrou-a. Lily ergueu a mão.

- Uou, Dorcas! De que lado você está? - Marlene e Lily encararam a amiga. Dorcas suspirou, resignada.

- Do lado de vocês, claro!

- Então, pronto! Não quero mais ouvir você os defendendo. Está claro que eles precisam se mudar. Precisamos fazê-los quererem se mudar - disse Lily enquanto Dorcas lutava para abrir um chocolate.

- Acho que você já disse nosso plano indiretamente: fazê-los se irritarem tanto por nos terem como vizinhas, que irão se mudar na hora. Mas como faremos isso? - Perguntou Marlene. Dorcas se encolhia cada vez mais.

- Podemos fingir que queremos fazer as pazes e BAM! Damos algumas investidas surpresas. Oh! Podemos fazê-los se voltarem um contra o outro.

- Eu não quero fazer isso - exclamou Dorcas. Lily bufou, irritada. - Lily, estragar amizades já vai além dos meus princípios.

- Certo, então você pode ir para o seu quarto e está dispensada da reunião - disse Lily apontando para o corredor. Dorcas sentiu como se a amiga tivesse lhe aplicado um soco.

- Você não me expulsaria da R.E.D.E.

- Se você for dar uma de marica, sim. - Garantiu Lily.

- Ah certo, não digo mais nada para defendê-los.

- Ótimo - disse Lily sorrindo e continuou -, temos um plano, então?

- É uma ótima ideia - garantiu Marlene erguendo metade do chocolate. Comam.

As três viraram o licor e, em seguida, colocaram os chocolates na boca. Para finalizar, os primeiros beliscões. Após as caretas, prosseguiram:

- Quanto ao James Potter? - Indagou Marlene. Lily revirou os olhos e fingiu vomitar. Dorcas franziu o cenho.

- Nunca entendi porque você não dava uma chance a ele.

- Porque ele é metido, arrogante, se acha só porque sabe chutar uma bola e implicava com os meus amigos que ele considerava nerd.

- Mas eles eram nerds - disse Dorcas. Lily lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Ok, não está mais aqui quem disse...

- Creio que por enquanto não farei nada em relação a ele, afinal, alguma hora ele vai começar a me encher o saco para sair com ele. Aí poderei negar várias vezes novamente - disse Lily em tom vitorioso. - Sempre foi assim. E quanto ao Black?

- Acho que a Lene já se vingou o suficiente - disse Dorcas. - Black é passado, ele não irá nos encher o saco.

- Concordo - disse Marlene entusiasmada. - Acho que nosso único problema é eles morarem aqui. E isso nós já resolveremos.

- Certo, então tomamos duas decisões - Lily pegou dois chocolates e as outras duas a imitaram.

- Autch - reclamou Dorcas após o terceiro beliscão. - Um dia essas marcas não irão sair.

- E quanto a hoje? O que faremos? - Perguntou Lene animada. Lily ergueu-se e puxou as amigas.

- Acho que devemos sair. - Exclamou enquanto fazia uma dancinha tosca. Dorcas reclamou que estava cansada, entretanto não foi ouvida.

- Certo, cada uma tem dez minutos para se arrumar. Nem mais, nem menos. Último chocolate e beliscão.

Após guardarem a caixa de chocolate e se encaminharem para seus devidos quartos, Lily parou na porta de Dorcas.

- O que foi? - Perguntou a loira. A ruiva fez sua melhor expressão inocente, fingindo pensar.

- Não ache que eu não percebi a maquiagem no seu rosto depois no momento "ah-meu-deus-remus-lupin".

Dorcas sentiu todo o corpo em brasas e tentou fechar a porta antes que Lily pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, porém a garota colocou o pé entre a parede e a madeira.

- Não sei do que você está falando - murmurou timidamente. Lily bufou, parecendo entediada.

- Qual foi, Dorcas. Você está solteira, ele está solteiro... some dois mais dois.

- Eu só quero me arrumar, ok?

- Ok, ok. Te vejo em dez minutos. - Lily se deu por vencida e afastou-se da porta de Dorcas. A loira trancou a porta e virou-se para encarar seu cômodo. Encostou-se à madeira, soltando um suspiro.

Fechou os olhos e o rosto de Remus Lupin apareceu em sua mente. Um sorriso involuntário tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Talvez" pensou "não fosse de todo ruim tê-los como vizinhos."

* * *

><p>na: Tcharam! O tão esperado primeiro impacto de se verem foi visto! hahahaha O que acharam? Muita coisa ainda está por vir. Várias questões a serem resolvidas.

1 - Para onde será que os meninos irão sair? E as meninas?

2 - O que será que aconteceu no passado de Marlene e Sirius? Alguma dica?

3 - Como ficará a situação de Remus e Dorcas?

4 - Será que James conseguirá esquecer Lily? E se sim, como será que ela reagirá?

5 - Não esqueçam do filho gato da senhora Jones. Não esqueçam... ;) #ficaadica

Então, comentários? *-* Ainda estão acompanhando, embora eu demore séculos para postar? Prometo que não demorarei mais, minha irmã está me enchendo o saco com essa história e, finalmente, vieram várias ideias a minha cabeça.

Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta: que faculdade vocês acham que cada personagem deve cursar? Já sabemos que Lily fará medicina.

Beijos,

Ciça. :*


	6. Cap4 Grand Pub

Capítulo 4. Grand Pub.

* * *

><p>Após duas horas de discussão, James, Remus e Sirius haviam chegado a um acordo.<p>

De início, Sirius queria ir a uma boate denominada "Shake It Off", porém ao passarem pela porta desistiram.

- Certo, não acho que esse é o nosso estilo de boate - comentou Sirius quando passaram por um garoto de bermuda rosa acima do joelho, óculos com aros de oncinha.

- Não sei, esse óculos é fofo - falou Remus e Sirius olhou assustado para o amigo. - Estou brincando, meu lindo.

- Eu e James sempre nos preparamos para esse dia - respondeu Sirius. Remus estancou no lugar, enquanto James e Sirius continuavam a andar, rindo da cara do amigo.

- Então "Shake It Off" está fora dos nossos planos - disse James. Haviam acabado de virar em uma ruela quando Sirius apontou para um lugar um pouco distante, a construção era toda de pedra e havia um letreiro enorme.

- Não sabia que estávamos na Irlanda - comentou. "GRAND PUB" se lia em neon ("_grand" é uma gíria irlandesa para "ótimo"_).

Os garotos ficaram mais alguns minutos observando o local e James deu de ombros.

- Parece ser legal. Cerveja irlandesa - Sirius esfregou as mãos e apontou para uma garota loira, de regata e saia curta. - Uou, parece ser bem legal. Ela não está com frio?

- Devo oferecer um casaco? - Perguntou Remus penalizado. Observou suas próprias mãos, as quais estavam cobertas por luvas pretas e grossas. - O que tem na cabeça dessas meninas?

- Determinação - respondeu Sirius fazendo James rir. - Opa, aquela ali tem cabelo curtinho, Jay.

- O que tem demais em garotas de cabelo curtinho? - Perguntou Remus enquanto retornavam a andar em direção ao pub.

- Eu tenho duas teorias sobre garotas de cabelo curtinho - começou Sirius levantando dois dedos. - A primeira teoria: garotas de cabelo curtinho são mais determinadas. É preciso muita coragem para cortar o cabelo, principalmente hoje em dia que todas possuem cabelo liso e grande. A segunda teoria: garotas de cabelo curtinho são safadas.

- De onde saiu a sua segunda teoria? - Perguntou Remus intrigado. James deu um sorriso malicioso, antes de responder:

- Experiência própria.

- Boa, Jay! - Exclamou Sirius erguendo a mão e batendo na do amigo. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Eu não entendo por que eu ainda pergunto - murmurou Remus.

* * *

><p>- Eu simplesmente a-m-e-i essa boate! - Exclamou Marlene após pararem em uma boate que se lia "Shake It Off". - Sinto que será a minha segunda casa aqui em Oxford.<p>

- Essa será a sua segunda casa? - Perguntou Dorcas assustada. - Sério? Uma boate?

- Você tem uma melhor? - Perguntou Marlene. Dorcas ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e estalou os dedos.

- A cafeteria em frente ao nosso apartamento - falou contente e Lily concordou com a cabeça, animadamente. - Fato.

- Aff, vocês são duas velhas no corpo de duas jovens - disse Marlene indignada.

- Não posso controlar meu amor por cafeína - contrapôs Lily -, é mais forte que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

Marlene ia responder, entretanto um garoto passou por elas e soltou um assobio ao ver Dorcas. A loira olhou, indignada, para o rapaz e apontou para a roupa.

- Jura? Eu to de calça, cara! Jura?! - Perguntou em voz alta. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, constrangido, e se retirou.

- Autch, ele não irá mais assobiar para ninguém essa noite - falou Marlene rindo. - Onde será que é a fila?

- Acho que começa aqui - apontou Lily para a porta do local. - Certo, então nós temos que andar para láaaa...

A frase da garota morreu no caminho, pois se deparou com uma fila que varria o quarteirão. As três garotas a encararam sem acreditar. Marlene olhou para baixo e suspirou.

- Eu definitivamente não estou usando sapatos para isso.

* * *

><p>O Grand Pub era bem mais legal do que Remus imaginara, na verdade ele era bem acolhedor - além de extremamente grande, o que o agradava. Odiava pessoas suadas encostando nele e praticamente respirando as mesmas partículas de ar.<p>

O local era decorado com tons de verde e preto, com uma parte para o bar e várias mesas redondas, e outra para uma pequena pista de dança ao lado de algumas mesas de sinuca. Tirando o anão ruivo todo vestido de verde na entrada, distribuindo panfletos, nada causara estranhamento à Remus.

- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou uma garçonete alta, também ruiva, os olhos pretos e um largo sorriso.

- Mais uma cerveja, por favor - pediu Remus estendendo a comanda. A garçonete piscou e saiu andando pelas mesas. O garoto se encontrava sozinho, sentado em uma mesa de quatro pessoas. Alguns grupos animados o rodeavam, conversando em voz alta e fazendo apostas de quem bebia mais rápido.

Sirius se encontrava nas mesas de sinuca, algumas garotas o circundavam batendo palmas excitadas a cada jogada. James conversava com uma garota de cabelo preto e curto no bar. A cada minuto despenteava os fios rebeldes enquanto ria do que a garota dizia.

- Aqui está a cerveja - disse a garçonete retornando com uma enorme caneca. Remus agradeceu e voltou sua atenção ao celular. A mulher abaixou-se ao seu lado, fazendo-o encará-la. - Eu não ia dizer nada, mas tem uma garota te encarando faz algum tempo, sentada naquela mesa.

A ruiva apontou para uma mesa em que se encontravam quatro meninas. Remus olhou para o lugar apontado, constatando que, de fato, uma garota morena o observava, sorrindo. Na concepção de Remus, ela era normal. Possuía cabelo cacheado e castanho, os olhos da mesma cor e uma covinha no queixo. Achava extremamente atraente mulheres com covinhas. Remus acenou para a morena, fazendo-a soltar risinhos com as amigas. Pensou em se levantar, mas estava com preguiça, por isso fez um gesto para a garota se aproximar. A morena pareceu feliz com aquilo, levantando-se no exato momento em que foi chamada.

"Uou" pensou Remus ao olhar o decote da garota e constatar que era bem dotada. Observou a garota se aproximar, tentando de todas as formas olhar para seu rosto. James parecia ter acompanhado a cena que se seguia, pois apontou para a garota, por trás da mesma, e fez um gesto indicando um "dez".

- Oi - cumprimentou a morena ao chegar à mesa de Remus. O garoto pigarreou e levantou-se.

- Oi, muito prazer - falou e estendeu a mão. - Me chamo Remus.

- Me chamo Dora - a garota ampliou o sorriso e apontou para a cadeira ao lado de Remus. - Posso me sentar?

- Claro! Fique à vontade - pediu Remus e puxou a cadeira para Dora.

- Obrigada - a morena sentou-se e mexeu, timidamente, em alguns dos fios rebeldes. - Pensei que não fosse reparar que estava te olhando. Parecia absorto demais em seus pensamentos.

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu não reparei mesmo, sou muito distraído - disse Remus sentindo-se mal. - A garçonete quem me chamou atenção.

- Bom, obrigada por avisar. Darei uma grande gorjeta a ela - brincou Dora. Remus riu e tomou um gole da cerveja. - Então, nunca te vi por aqui.

- Acabei de me mudar - começou Remus. - Estou aqui com mais dois amigos, está vendo aqueles meninos?

Primeiro, apontou para James e, em seguida, para Sirius. A garota fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ela é minha amiga - disse, apontando para a garota que conversava com James. - Acabou de sair de um relacionamento sério de quatro anos.

- Putz, espero que o Jay não seja um completo idiota - disse Remus penalizado. Dora riu do menino.

- Ah, não. Ela está procurando só por sexo - comentou, fazendo Remus cuspir o gole de cerveja que acabara de dar. - Oh, desculpe.

- Tu-tudo bem - disse o menino, meio engasgado. Limpou rapidamente a mesa com um guardanapo. - Não estava esperando isso.

- Não estava esperando a palavra "sexo"? - Perguntou Dora, parecendo se divertir. Remus ficou vermelho e fez que sim com a cabeça. - Você é tímido.

- Na maior parte do tempo - disse Remus rindo. - Nos mudamos ontem.

- Oh, então ainda não sabem nada da cidade? - Perguntou a garota entusiasmada. - Se você quiser, adoraria mostrar a cidade a vocês. Quero dizer, se vocês quiserem.

- Adoraríamos! Ganhamos uma guia turística - exclamou Remus. Dora ampliou o sorriso e pediu uma cerveja ao garçom que passava.

- E como foram os dois primeiros dias de vocês? - Perguntou Dora. Remus franziu o cenho, tentando pensar na resposta certa.

- Turbulento - finalmente encontrara a palavra. Dora pareceu intrigada:

- Com a mudança?

- Com os vizinhos - corrigiu Remus.

- Aaah... vizinhos chatos?

- Vizinhas - corrigiu novamente e aproximou-se, como se fosse contar um segredo. - Eram antigas garotas da nossa escola que pensamos que nunca mais fôssemos encontrar.

- Alguma antiga namorada sua? - Perguntou Dora. Remus fez que não com a cabeça.

- São três meninas, mas o problema só está em duas - começou Remus. - Uma é um antigo amor do James ali, que nunca conseguiu um encontro sequer com ela, porque ela o via como um imbecil.

- Mas ele era imbecil?

- Completamente.

Dora soltou uma gargalhada.

- E a outra?

- É uma antiga namorada do Sirius ali - falou apontando para Sirius, que conversava animadamente com três garotas. Dora franziu o cenho ao observar a cena.

- Ele não parece do tipo que namora, sem querer ofender.

- Ah, não se preocupe. O que você disse foi um elogio - falou Remus. - Six realmente não é do tipo que namora. Mas ele gostava dela, sabe? Bastante para falar a verdade, até eu e Jay nos assustamos com aquilo.

- E agora? - Perguntou Dora curiosa. Remus ia contar, mas preferiu dizer:

- É uma história extremamente complexa e grande. Você pode achar monótona.

- Por favor, me conte. Estou intrigada agora. Adoraria ouvir - pediu Dora. Remus sorriu para a menina:

- Está bem. Era o último ano da escola, estávamos no início do ano. Sirius e Marlene sempre foram os mais populares, sabe? Estavam sempre rodeados de pessoas e nunca tiveram muito tempo para reparar um no outro, imagino. Já que estavam sempre enrolados com alguém. E claro, a Marlene namorava um amigo do Sirius, o Derek.

- Grande detalhe para nunca terem reparado um no outro - brincou Dora e Remus concordou com um aceno.

- A questão é que eles começaram a conviver mais, começaram a trocar mensagens no celular, marcarem de se encontrarem para conversarem. Isso mesmo, conversarem. Eu e James não levávamos muita fé e achávamos que era apenas fogo, até o dia em que o Sirius pediu uma Intervenção e nos confessou.

- Confessou o quê? O que é uma Intervenção?

- Deixarei a Intervenção para outro momento. Enfim, confessou que estava apaixonado por ela e que nunca se sentira daquela forma por nenhuma outra garota. Óbvio que o James riu e mandou o amigo parar de fogo com a namorada do Derek. Pensamos que aquele assunto fosse morrer, mas na semana seguinte Marlene havia terminado o namoro e começara a se encontrar escondida com o Sirius.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Derek ficou extremamente puto com Sirius e brigaram pela menina? - Perguntou Dora. Remus riu.

- Óbvio que não. Derek era muito tranquilo, ele era ainda mais idiota que o Sirius. Eles disputavam o lugar de famosos e idiotas na escola. Rapidinho conseguiu arrumar uma garota para ocupar o lugar da Marlene. Sirius se viu com a oportunidade de dar continuidade ao seu lindo romance virtual e cheio de risos e brincadeiras. Finalmente, após um mês, ficaram. E foi lindo, cheio de declarações, fotinhos no facebook, quase uma fotonovela, digno de um livro bem meloso. Mas depois de três meses eles começaram a brigar muito, sabe? Muito mesmo, ela chegou a tacar um vaso de vidro na parede em uma das brigas. Era extremamente ciumenta e odiava uma ex-ficante do Sirius chamava Bella. Então, um belo dia tiveram uma briga fenomenal, terminaram no auge da raiva e não se falavam há três dias. Ah sim, para dar continuidade a essa história, preciso dizer que o Sirius tem um irmão mais novo, o Regulus.

- Ah meu Deus - exclamou Dora tapando a boca com as mãos.

- Pois é, o Sirius estava arrasado depois da briga que haviam tido, sabe? E já haviam se passado três dias, estavam mais calmos, menos "hormonizados". Six realmente achava que pudessem consertar, sabe? Ele acabara de nos contar um plano para fazê-la desculpá-lo e voltava para casa. Foi quando ele abriu a porta, ouviu vozes, se encaminhou para a sala de estar e...

- AH MEU DEUS! PEGOU ELES DOIS TRANSANDO NO SOFÁ? - Gritou Dora, extremamente envolvida na história. Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Pior, muito pior... Ele os pegou... em uma reunião de família! - Exclamou. Dora estava prestes a soltar um gritinho, mas parou no meio do caminho. Remus riu da expressão de intrigada da menina.

- Não entendo.

- O fato era que Marlene começara a namorar Regulus e estava em uma reunião de família, com os pais e o irmão de Sirius. Acontece que o Sirius é o mais odiado ali, nunca se deu bem com ninguém. Essa foi uma das razões para juntar dinheiro e se mudar conosco, essa foi uma das razões para resolvermos nos mudar em primeiro lugar. Ele, um dia, quando tinha quinze anos perguntou se eu e Jay gostaríamos de morar com ele quando saíssemos da escola. Mas após o incidente que relatei, Sirius não aguentou esperar terminar a escola. Saiu de casa e fugiu.

- Para onde? - Perguntou Dora penalizada. Remus deu um sorriso caloroso e apontou James com a cabeça.

- Para a casa do melhor amigo - Dora e Remus observaram Sirius se aproximando de James, sem nenhuma garota, e implicando com o amigo. A morena virou-se para Remus, sorrindo.

- Você melhorou muito a imagem deles - comentou. Remus, que ainda observava os amigos, deu um sorriso.

- Eles são as melhores pessoas do mundo, os outros que não convivem com eles para descobrir isso. Só possuem... uns problemas.

Dora riu e apontou para James e Sirius com a caneca de cerveja:

- Eu proponho um brinde à amizade de você.

Remus riu e ergueu a caneca, batendo na da garota.

- E eu agradeço imensamente.

- E a terceira menina? Você não disse nada sobre ela - Remus sentiu que estava corando com a pergunta de Dora.

- Ela se chama Dorcas Meadowes e é uma grande amiga da Lily e da Marlene. É um doce, muito bonita e extremamente bondosa - falou Remus. Dora deu um sorriso triste para Remus.

- Seus olhos brilham quando você fala dela - comentou. Remus sentiu o sorriso murchar. - Por que nunca a chamou para sair?

- Ela namorava um menino faz muito tempo. Eles estavam juntos e eram o casal "dez" da escola.

- Entendo. E agora que ela se mudou deve estar solteira. Por que não a chama para sair?

- É complicado.

- O que é complicado? Chamá-la para sair?

- Sim e não. - disse Remus e suspirou, passando a mão no cabelo. - E se for apenas aquela lembrança da escola que me atraia nela? E se for apenas uma paixão que vai se transformar em decepção, sabe? Às vezes eu acho que coloco muita intensidade em algo que pode ser da minha cabeça. Eu nem a conheço direito, apenas ficava observando-a na escola. Pode ser que eu saia com ela, veja que não era nada do que eu estava imaginando e termine simples assim, da mesma forma que começou.

- Bom - começou Dora -, você nunca saberá se não tentar.

Remus olhava para o tampo da mesa, sem saber o que dizer. Dora sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Parece que você tem muito o que pensar. - Falou se levantando. - Apenas me prometa algo?

- Claro - disse Remus ao mesmo tempo que Dora tirava um cartãozinho de dentro da bolsa.

- Se não der certo com a tal de Dorcas e você perceber que era melhor na sua cabeça, me ligue.

- Será a primeira para quem ligarei - garantiu Remus. Dora piscou o olho e abaixou-se, depositando um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

- Você não existe, Remus. Boa noite.

Remus observou a garota se afastar até o grupo das amigas, antes de ser atacado por Sirius e James que atravessaram correndo o local para saber o que havia acontecido. Ao dizer "nada demais" ganhou uma série de vaias e tapas na cabeça.

* * *

><p>- Está bem, eu admito que essa festa foi caída - disse Marlene emburrada ao tirar os saltos que a torturavam a noite inteira.<p>

- Foi caída para você que ficou sentada porque não conseguia andar direito - rebateu Dorcas animadamente. Apontou para a sapatilha dourada que usava. - A minha foi maravilhosa.

- Sua vaca - xingou Marlene tacando os saltos em uma lixeira. Lily observou, horrorizada. - O que foi?

- Custaram uma grana - disse a ruiva, correndo até a lixeira. - Deusa Miranda (_referência ao Diabo Veste Prada_), perdoe essa menina que não sabe respeitar um Chanel.

- Você jogou um Chanel no lixo? - Urrou Dorcas. Marlene deu de ombros.

- Estava doendo muito, fiquei com raiva. Eca, que nojo - disse, ao ver Lily e Dorcas regastando os sapatos de salto.

- São meus! Eu vi primeiro - reclamou Lily tentando tirar um dos sapatos da mão de Dorcas.

- Não, senhora. Eu coloquei minha mão em lixo para pegar esse sapato. - Os olhos da loira brilharam. - São lindos.

- Certo, que tal dividirmos? - Propôs Lily. Dorcas concordou animadamente.

- Não olhem agora, mas tem um cara mega gato encarando vocês - murmurou Marlene olhando para o outro lado da rua. Dorcas e Lily tacaram o par de sapatos no chão, instantaneamente.

"Espero que ele não tenha nos visto catando sapatos no lixo" pensou Lily ao ver que Marlene tinha razão, havia um homem extremamente alto, loiro, com blusa social branca e calça jeans, as observando. Droga, estava olhando para Dorcas.

- Ele está olhando para você, amiga - disse Lily sorrindo para Dorcas, embora sentisse uma pitada de inveja. Os olhos de Dorcas se arregalaram ao olhar para as próprias mãos.

- Ah meu Deus, tem pedaços de alface nas minhas mãos e elas estão pretas. Que nojo, que nojo - começou a exclamar enquanto se debatia. Marlene olhou da amiga para o homem que se aproximava. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...

O loiro já atravessava a rua na direção de Dorcas e a garota continuava a berrar que a mão estava imunda. Lily e Marlene olhavam de um para o outro. Dorcas estava tão absorta no fato de estar suja, que não reparara quando o homem parou ao seu lado.

- Olá - cumprimentou-a. Dorcas, naquele momento, olhava para o céu e berrava:

- Por que? Parece que tem merda na minha mão - gritou para Lily e Marlene, só então observou os rostos chocados das amigas. - O quê? O que foi?

Marlene apontou para o lado direito de Dorcas. A menina virou-se lentamente e constatou que estava sendo observada. Colocou as mãos rapidamente para trás. O homem parecia na dúvida \se ficava ou ia embora, mas apenas repetiu:

- Olá.

Dorcas ia responder, ela jurava que ia responder. Repetiu várias vezes, horas depois, que estava se preparando para responder, até que pensou ter sentido algo se mexendo em sua mão.

Quando Marlene, Lily e o homem perceberam, Dorcas já saíra correndo desesperadamente pela rua. Lily suspirou, balançando negativamente a cabeça, e recolhendo os sapatos do chão.

- Maldito TOC - reclamou Marlene ao ver Dorcas virar a esquina. Virou-se para o loiro ao seu lado e sorriu. - Garanto que minha amiga achou um prazer te conhecer.

Lily soltou uma risada enquanto ela e Marlene começavam a andar, se afastando do homem.

Peter, ou como chamariam as meninas "_o sujeito_", ficou parado por alguns segundos, observando as garotas se afastarem e se perguntando o que diabos havia acontecido. A loira fofinha do grupo parecia corresponder ao seu olhar, não parecia? Ou ele estava ficando maluco?

* * *

><p>na: hola chicos e chicas. O que acharam do capítulo? Legal ou não?

Sim, eu sei. Eu coloquei a Dora para apimentar um pouquinho as coisas, né? Senão não teria graça.

O que acharam da história do Six e da Lene? Qual dos dois vocês acham que está certo? Ainda temos que ver a versão da Lene, né? Para entender porque ela fez aquilo... O que vocês acham que aconteceu? Ideias?

Estou pensando em ampliar a parte descritiva da história, os ambientes, fazer algo mais detalhado. Vocês concordam ou não?

Queria agradecer aos comentários!

ForProngs: minha irmã, leitora e fiel escudeira, quem betou o capítulo para vocês! Eu tenho preguiça de revisar o capítulo;

Pepper Potter: fico mega feliz por ter gostado da fanfic! Espero que continue acompanhando a história e comentando suas opiniões. Você acertou que eles iriam para um pub, mas achei melhor não começar com eles já se encontrando. E quanto aos errinhos, peço perdão. Realmente não tenho muito tempo para revisar o capítulo;

ClauMS: oi, Clau! Obrigada pelo comentário e pelas sugestões dos cursos na facul. Amei o palpite para a Marlene! E Lily sendo uma vadia sempre é much better! Beijos;

L-P Almofadinhas: obrigada pelo elogio! :) Eu amo o Batman, não conseguiria não fazer nenhuma piadinha com ele. Espero que curta as piadinhas desse cap também. Bjão;

Protego-Kun: Olááááá! Eu falei que ia agilizar a história, não falei? :D Gostei da ideia do curso de Direito para o Jay e de medicina pro Remus! James fazendo direito, super imagino isso! Hahaha O que achou desse capítulo? Beijos.

Até a próxima! Quem puder comentar e deixar uma autora feliz!

Beijos,

Ciça.


	7. Cap5 Se beber

Capítulo 5. Se beber...

* * *

><p>A única fonte de luz daquele cômodo entrava por uma pequena fresta entre as cortinas. O quarto estava uma bagunça: roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão; bichinhos de pelúcia jaziam esquecidos pelos cantos; um chapéu pendurado no espelho o enfeitava; o ventilador rodava em velocidade máxima; um par de sapatos se encontrava no lixo; e um único ser estava deitado, de bruços, na cama.<p>

Dorcas semicerrou os olhos, tentando abri-los devagar. Gemeu de dor e voltou a fechá-los. "Maldita fresta" pensou ao ser atingida pelo raio de sol intruso. Sua cabeça já começara a latejar, sua mão tremia ligeiramente ao ergue-la para massagear a têmpora. E o que era aquele frio todo? Desde quando ligara o ventilador?

Ela não conseguia lembrar o quanto bebera na noite anterior, mas tinha praticamente cem por cento de certeza de que não fora tanto assim, não a ponto de ficar naquele estado. Lembrava da boate, das inúmeras mulheres que haviam chegado nela, da Marlene reclamando da falta de homem no mundo, da Lily dizendo a um homem que adorara o esmalte dele, de terem saído da boate depois da Lene reclamar que não estava se divertindo com aqueles sapatos... Ah, os malditos sapatos. E então? O que acontecera após a reclamação da amiga?

- BOM DIA, ELSA! - Antes que pudesse tentar lembrar o que acontecera, uma ruiva adentrou em seu quarto, escandalosamente. - Você quer brincar na neve?

- Vai embora - murmurou Dorcas pegando o despertador e tacando na amiga. Lily desvencilhou-se do objeto de ataque e suspirou, fingindo tristeza:

- Por que tanta frieza? - Indagou e começou a rir da própria piada. - Entendeu? Frieza, Elsa...

- Você não precisa explicar uma piada quando a faz - reclamou Dorcas, desejando ter se lembrado de trancar a porta antes de ir dormir. Lily era extremamente hiperativa pela manhã, o contrário do que lhe acontecida, principalmente quando estava de ressaca. - Lily, eu não me lembro de ter bebido tanto assim.

- Ah, você não bebeu tanto assim, não até chegar em casa. - Lily se encaminhava até o lado da amiga e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Dorcas virou-se para a amiga:

- Como assim? Eu bebi ao chegar em casa? - Aquela revelação a deixara ainda mais intrigada. - Por que eu bebi quando cheguei em casa?

- Você estava querendo se esterilizar - uma outra garota acabara de chegar à cena. Marlene sorriu para as amigas. - Você estava com um nojo absurdo por ter sujado as suas pobres mãos e disse que precisava se limpar. Eu sugeri a tequila, falei que faria você esquecer rapidinho da sujeira. Óbvio, que como você não estava em seu melhor estado, aceitou de imediato. Aqui, toma esse suco que eu fiz.

Dorcas fez uma careta ao pegar o copo, o líquido era vermelho e meio gosmento.

- O que é isso?

- Eu chamo de "Cura Lene" - disse Marlene sentando-se ao lado de Lily. Dorcas cheirou o líquido e seus receios pioraram ligeiramente. - Tampa o nariz e engole tudo de uma vez.

Obedeceu a amiga. Tapou o nariz e engoliu o conteúdo, conseguindo não sentir o gosto.

- Será que da próxima vez você não poderia me sugerir álcool de cozinha para me esterilizar? - Perguntou Dorcas devolvendo o copo à Marlene, que fez uma careta com a sugestão da amiga.

- Que tipo de amiga eu seria?

- Não seria para beber, idiota - resmungou Dorcas. - Seria apenas para limpar a mão.

- Eu sei, meu amor. - Marlene sorria maliciosamente ao levantar-se da cama. - Mas que tipo de amiga eu seria se não te fizesse se aventurar na vida? Pra quê facilitar?

- Babaca - disse Dorcas pegando um travesseiro e tacando na amiga. - O que aconteceu ontem quando saímos da boate? E por que minha mão estava suja?

Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, a ruiva começou a narrar toda a história fazendo Dorcas se encolher mais a cada frase.

- O quão gato o menino era? - Perguntou em um fiapo de voz. Marlene revirou os olhos e ergueu as palmas das mãos para cima:

- Ele era MUITO, MUITO - ao ver a careta de Dorcas, sentiu pena da amiga, - muito normal.

- O quê? - Perguntaram Lily e Dorcas juntas. A primeira parecia meio exasperada e a segunda aliviada. Marlene cutucou Lily na perna.

- Sério? Ele era normal mesmo? Nada demais, não é? - Perguntou Dorcas querendo livrar-se da culpa de ter agido como maluca na frente de um homem muito gato.

- Ah sim, super normal. Você não perdeu nada, amiga! Prometo que não era o pai dos seus filhos - falou Marlene se levantando. - Agora, se me der licença, eu farei um mega café da manhã "Cura Lene", com salsichas extremamente suculentas, ovos super gostosos, pães bem crocantes e um café pretinho ao ponto.

Marlene já saíra do quarto quando Lily virou-se para Dorcas:

- Por que tudo o que ela fala parece pornô?

Dorcas deu de ombros e cobriu-se até a cabeça com os lençóis. Sua boca estava extremamente seca e com um gosto estranho de pós-bebedeira. Todas as vezes que bebia até chegar àquele ponto, sua mãe murmurava na manhã seguinte: o que a sua eu interior diria?

Naquele momento, a sua eu interior estava travando uma grande batalha para não pular para fora.

* * *

><p>- Joga isso fora - exclamou Dorcas ao entrar na cozinha e deparar-se com uma garrafa de tequila até a metade. Marlene se encontrava em frente ao fogão, jogando algumas panquecas para cima, enquanto Lily se divertia ao som de "Blank Space" ao espremer algumas laranjas no liquidificador.<p>

- Hey, alguém está melhor! - Gritou Lene por cima do som de Lily e depositou o prato de panquecas no balcão da cozinha. - Aqui as panquecas, os ovos e as salsichas estão quase prontas.

- Por que não temos esse café da manhã todos os dias? - Perguntou Dorcas sentindo-se em um grande conflito: enjoo ou fome...

- Porque, no momento, estamos de férias e eu posso cozinhar. Quando chegar a hora de trabalharmos e estudarmos, ou seja, daqui a uma semana, estarei correndo igual a uma louca pela casa e não terei tempo de cozinhar mais nada.

- E morreremos de fome - completou Lily colocando uma jarra de suco ao lado das panquecas. - O café também está pronto, e eu lembrei que suco de laranja também é ótimo para ressaca, papai quem me ensinou isso.

- É um dos ingredientes do "Cura Lene" - disse Marlene piscando para Lily. - Lily, será que você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Depende, se for provar o seu "Cura Lene", não. Eu já fiz isso algumas vezes e você não me deu a dica mágica de tapar o nariz, desgraçada.

- Não é. Será que você poderia buscar o jornal na porta, por favor? Esqueci de pegar mais cedo e eu quero ver os classificados, preciso de um emprego.

- Certo - Lily correu para a porta e a escancarou sem piedade. Quase caiu para trás ao ver uma loira esgueirar-se pela porta da frente. A fugitiva levou um susto com o barulho que Lily fizera e deu um pulo.

- Pretende invadir o apartamento da frente? - Perguntou a ruiva, cruzando os braços. - Eu realmente odeio os garotos que moram aí, mas não acho justo que sejam roubados.

- Shh, eu estou tentando ir embora sem acordá-lo - murmurou a loira em meio a risadinhas. - Você sabe, se ele quiser, deixe-o ter o trabalho de me procurar.

- Ah sim, você parece realmente ser o tipo de garota super difícil de se conseguir - alfinetou Lily. A loira aprumou-se e estreitou os olhos.

- Está com algum problema? - Perguntou furiosamente. Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não gosto de acordar com vadias na minha frente.

- Então, que bom que não foi você quem acordou comigo, mas um moreno lindo e maravilhoso, super bom de cama - Lily sentiu o queixo cair com a revelação da garota.

- Que moreno? - Lily sentiu que corava fortemente. A loira riu de sua pergunta, mandando um beijo antes de se encaminhar para o elevador. - QUE MORENO?

* * *

><p>Dorcas dançava animadamente ao som de "Dog Days Are Over" quando Lily voltou bufando, o jornal amassado em suas mãos e o rosto em brasas. Marlene pousou o garfo ao lado do prato e resolveu retirar todos os objetos cortantes de perto da amiga, que achara prudente rasgar a primeira página do jornal.<p>

- Ah, droga - exclamou Dorcas ao ver a cena. - Você acabou de rasgar o rosto da rainha...

- "Lene save the queen" - disse Marlene ficando ao lado de Lily e puxando o jornal da mão da amiga. - Lils, as notícias não lhe fizeram nada.

- Mas eu creio que alguém tenha feito - Dorcas acabara de sentar e puxar o prato de panquecas para perto de si. O monstro que habitava sua barriga parecia ter se acalmado. - O que aconteceu? Viu o James de cueca?

- Não seria um motivo bom para ficar irritada - disse Marlene. Dorcas concordou com a cabeça.

- Uma loira brotou na minha frente, recém saída do apartamento dos meninos - a declaração de Lily fez Dorcas esquecer o garfo a meio caminho da boca e Marlene engasgar-se com o suco que acabara de beber.

- Uma loira... - repetiu Marlene e Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

- Uma loira descabelada, com os botões da camisa semiabertos e um sorriso de "ya, bitch. I had sex tonight" - disse Lily jogando o cabelo para trás. Dorcas suspirou e, finalmente, comeu o pedaço da panqueca.

- Eu odeio esse sorriso - disse. - Quero dizer, quando não sou eu quem o estou dando.

- Ou seja, na maior parte dos casos - ironizou Marlene -, já que aparentemente Dorcas é muito seletiva.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Dorcas. Marlene franziu o cenho, não tentara fazer um elogio.

- Você sabe quem foi o parceiro sexual dela? - Perguntou Dorcas. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de descrença.

- Ah, céus. você não acabou de dizer "parceiro sexual". Me diz, você fala "boquete"?

Dorcas corou ligeiramente e desviou o olhar de Marlene. Aquela palavra era tããão constrangedora.

- Sexo oral - sussurrou a loira, fazendo Marlene gargalhar. - Mas esse não é o ponto da conversa.

- Verdade, o ponto da conversa é o parceiro sexual da loira que saiu do apartamento da frente.

- Eu não sei! Não foi como se eu tivesse perguntado! - Exclamou Lily. - Até parece que eu me interessaria por isso. Quem sabe quem foi? O Remus? O Black? Os dois.

- Ou o Potter - disse Dorcas. Lily lançou-lhe um olhar mortal. - O que foi? Você sabe que pode ser bem provável.

- Ela disse que ele era moreno - enquanto Lily e Marlene reviravam os olhos, Dorcas suspirou aliviada. Quais eram as chances do Remus ter pintado aquele cabelo loiro maravilhoso da noite para o dia? Graças a Deus, só tinha sido mais uma cachorrice do Sirius ou do James.

- Argh, eu odeio esses garotos. Eles vão querer trazer um trilhão de garotas todos os dias para o nosso andar - rugiu Marlene. Dorcas comia e encarava as duas amigas, como se assistisse uma grande partida de tênis.

- Se eles querem sair comendo várias mulheres... - Começou Lily irritada.

- Transando com várias mulheres - corrigiu Dorcas. Lily fingiu não escutar a amiga e continuou:

- O problema é o deles! Mas temos que nos vingar!

- O que eles fizeram exatamente para nos atingir? - Perguntou Dorcas. Marlene e Lily continuaram a ignorar a menina, o que a fez se irritar profundamente. - AH MEU DEUS! Vocês parecem duas malucas! O que uma garota recém saída de um apartamento tem demais? Eles por um acaso são seus namorados?

- Óbvio que não - exclamaram as outras duas juntas. Dorcas levantou-se e apontou o dedo para Marlene.

- Você não tem o direito de exigir nada do Black, já que foi você quem namorou o irmão dele!

- Mas... - Começou Marlene, porém foi interrompida por Dorcas:

- Sem "mas"! Chega de desculpas. E você...

Lily se encolheu diante o dedo de Dorcas, uma expressão de inocência perpassou por seu rosto.

- Você nunca quis dar uma chance ao Potter. Eu sei, eu sei, ele era ou é um babaca. Então, deixa ele ser um babaca transando com quem ele quiser. E o que aconteceu com aquele plano de fingirem ser amigas deles para fazê-los brigar e nunca mais se falarem?

Lily arregalou os olhos enquanto Marlene dava um tapa na própria cabeça.

- Não acredito que esquecemos do plano - murmurou Lily. - Dorcas tem toda razão, não devíamos estar nos estressando. Eu aconselho a começarmos a colocar nosso plano em prática.

Dorcas se desesperou ao ver o olhar malicioso de Marlene voltando ao rosto da amiga, sabia que boa coisa não estava por vir. Teria feito melhor se nunca tivesse lembrando as amigas do plano. "Merda" pensou e resolveu calar-se pelo resto do dia.

- Já sei! - Disse Marlene batendo palmas. - Podemos ir até o apartamento deles agora mesmo, oferecer o meu famoso suco "Cura Lene" como trégua e dizer que queremos paz. Chega de viver em trincheiras, ou pelo menos é isso que eles pensarão.

- Você sabe que terá que pedir desculpas ao Black, ele nunca vai voltar a falar contigo se não pedir desculpas a ele - disse Dorcas. Marlene cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Merda, eu não havia pensado nisso. Droga - urrou. - Bom, eu irei pensar no assunto enquanto faço mais do suco.

- Sim, eles devem estar com uma ressaca horrível. Vamos oferecer todo auxílio que precisarem - o sorriso de Lily era tão inocente que chegava a ser assustador, pensou Dorcas. Como duas pessoas tão jovens e fofas poderiam ser tão manipuladoras?

* * *

><p>As três amigas se encontravam em frente ao apartamento da frente, revezando os olhares da porta para elas mesmas. Por que aquilo era tão difícil? Era só uma encenação.<p>

As pernas de Dorcas tremiam enquanto ela se imaginava dando bom dia ao Remus. Será que ele já amanhecia tão gato quanto era? Se as meninas realmente fingissem uma trégua, ela teria que conviver mais com o Remus. O estômago da loira pareceu dar-lhe um soco, um pouco devido ao entusiasmo, e o resto devido ao final da ressaca.

Marlene respirava fundo tentando tomar coragem. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com Sirius Black sem tentar matá-lo. Lembrava exatamente a última vez que ele lhe lançara um olhar que não fosse de ódio: quando a pegou com sua família, sendo apresentada como a nova namorada do irmão. Pela primeira e única vez, Marlene vira mágoa nos olhos de Sirius. Não que ela se orgulhasse, e talvez ela tivesse se arrependido momentaneamente, mas não podia voltar atrás. Se havia uma coisa que ela aprendera na vida era que não havia como voltar, então que era melhor não se arrepender de nada que tivesse feito no passado.

Talvez, só talvez ela fosse se arrepender amargamente do que estava prestes a fazer. Sabia que em um momento ou outro eles acabariam conversando sobre o assunto. Adiaria ao máximo aquela conversa, até porque era apenas para encenar ser amiga do Black, certo? Não era exatamente para fazer as pazes e tornarem-se grandes companheiros ou algo além disso.

Lily bufava enquanto várias ideias de como arrombar aquela porta e matar James Potter lhe passavam pela cabeça. Ele acabara de chegar na cidade, fingira que nunca havia tentado nada com ela, agira como se ela fosse uma mosquinha inconveniente e levara uma desconhecida para o apartamento da frente. Ela queria simplesmente pular no pescoço do garoto, tamanha era a falta de respeito. Oras, se fosse na escola, naquele momento James estaria andando atrás dela pelo corredor, declamando como seu cabelo ruivo era maravilhoso e como seus olhos de deusa lhe faziam pensar que estava no Olimpo. Para quê ela estava ali mesmo? Ah sim, ser a assas... não! A nova melhor amiga de James Potter.

- Devemos bater? - Perguntou Dorcas em um fiapo de voz. As três encaravam a madeira. Marlene assentiu com a cabeça e bateu com os nós dos dedos.

Lily deu um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um choque; Dorcas sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo e Marlene desejou, momentaneamente, se afogar na jarra de suco que segurava.

- Talvez tenham saído - murmurou Dorcas após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Então, é melhor voltarmos, certo? - Disse Lily virando-se para o próprio apartamento. Marlene segurou a gola da camisa da amiga e puxou-a de volta.

- Covarde - exclamou para Lily. Segurou na maçaneta e a virou completamente. Estava aberta. Tentou sorrir para as amigas, mas no máximo conseguiu fazer uma careta. - Território inimigo. Preparadas?

Lily e Dorcas concordaram com a cabeça, sem conseguirem emitir qualquer som.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente não parecia existir uma alma penada dentro daquela casa. Todos os cômodos estavam apagados, com as cortinas escondendo qualquer luz, tudo estava silencioso e calmo.<p>

- Calmo até demais - murmurou Marlene para as amigas.

- Que cheiro é esse? - Perguntou Dorcas puxando com força o ar. - Estão sentindo cheiro de queimado?

- Queimado e algo mais - disse Lily adentrando na sala. - Melhor acendermos a luz para ver se tem algo errado e...

- AH MEU DEUS! - Lily acabara de acender a luz. A cena seguinte fizera Dorcas soltar uma exclamação e tapar a boca com as mãos. Marlene analisou a sala, com visível repulsa e curiosidade, dando largos passos para o corredor.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou Lily com medo de algo ou alguém pular nela.

- Está mais do que claro - começou Marlene tentando prender o riso -, estamos no set de filmagens de "Se beber não case".

A sala estava verdadeiramente destruída: o sofá estava virado, duas pernas se encontravam em cima dele - o resto do corpo tapado; a mesa do centro se encontrava de cabeça para baixo; vários copos de vidro quebrados no chão e algumas garrafas de bebida; Sirius estava largado em frente à lareira, a mão segurava uma frigideira queimada e, com o resto do corpo, abraçava um extintor de incêndio; James estava deitado no meio da sala, de barriga para cima de cueca, o óculos pendia de seu rosto e ele possuía algo branco em todo o corpo.

- Estou com medo de perguntar que treco branco é aquele no James - sussurrou Dorcas enojada. Marlene apontou para um canto da sala.

- Chantilly, aparentemente - disse ao encontrar uma lata de chantilly largada. Lily franziu o cenho ao perceber algo mais em James.

- O que está escrito no peito dele? Aquilo é calda de chocolate?

- Está escrito - começou Marlene e se aproximou do garoto. Teve que prender o riso ao ver que o que havia escrito. - Está escrito "Lily".

- Babaca - xingou Lily, embora tenha tido que prender o riso.

A gargalhada que Dorcas soltara naquela hora fez James abrir os olhos. O moreno olhou para o lado e deu um berro ao dar de cara com Marlene, dando um pulo e se desequilibrando. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e estreitou os olhos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Achamos que poderiam precisar de ajuda quando vimos uma loira saindo do apartamento de vocês - contou Dorcas, envergonhada. Marlene e Lily concordaram com a cabeça. James arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ver o estado da sala.

- Puta merda! - Disse o moreno, bagunçando os cabelos. - O que aconteceu aqui?

- Você acha que a gente sabe? - Perguntou Lily com raiva. - Aparentemente um terremoto.

James encontrara Sirius largado no chão e abaixou-se ao lado do amigo:

- Six, six... SIX! - Gritou no ouvido do moreno. Sirius sentou-se, apressadamente, erguendo a frigideira acima da cabeça. - Cara, por que você está segurando uma frigideira?

Sirius parecia se encontrar levemente bêbado. Olhava de James para as três garotas na soleira da porta, e após isso voltava seu olhar para a frigideira.

- Por que eu estou com uma frigideira na minha mão? - Perguntou-se. James deu de ombros. - E o que elas estão fazendo aqui?

- Elas disseram que ficaram preocupadas quando viram uma loira saindo do nosso apartamento.

- Desde quando elas se preocupam? Epa, peraí. Desde quando uma loira saindo do nosso apartamento é preocupante?

- Ela estava com uma nota de cem dólares - mentiu Lily. Marlene agradeceu internamente a menina. Sirius bufou, raivoso.

- Ladra!

- O que ela disse? - Perguntou James curioso.

- Que havia dormido com um moreno - disse Lily acusadoramente. Sirius e James se entreolharam. Os dois pareciam ainda mais perdidos na história.

- Peraí, fui eu ou você? - Perguntou Sirius. James deu de ombros. - Se ela tivesse dito o moreno mais gato, eu saberia com toda a certeza que fui eu.

- Idiota - xingou James puxando a frigideira da mão de Sirius e dando uma porrada com a mesma na cabeça do amigo.

- Autch, isso dói. Merda, que ressaca. - Sirius segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos enquanto se levantava. - Eu não estou entendendo o que aconteceu. Estávamos super bem ontem a noite, não lembro de termos bebido tanto.

- A última coisa que eu lembro foi de bebermos aquele shot verde, se lembra? - Perguntou James. Sirius fez um gesto de "mais ou menos" com a mão, o garoto havia puxado uma cadeira e se sentado.

- Que shot verde? - Perguntou Sirius. - E por que você está todo melado?

- Aquele shot verde que o anão da entrada me ofereceu! Você não lembra? - Disse James rindo. Sirius finalmente parecera enxergar os fatos com mais clareza.

- Lembro de você chegando com três shots verdes, dizendo que devíamos brindar a nossa amizade - começou Sirius erguendo-se, ameaçadoramente -, você nunca comentou que um anão te oferecera.

James forçou um sorriso e chegou para trás, ao ver o estado de ira de Sirius.

- Er... não mencionei?

- VOCÊ ACEITOU UM SHOT DE UM ESTRANHO? - Berrou Sirius com toda a força que possuía. As três garotas se encolheram no canto.

James estava pronto para responder a afronta quando ouviram um gemido vindo detrás do sofá. Os dois morenos correram para aonde viram duas pernas desaparecerem.

- Remus! Cara, você está bem? - Perguntou James erguendo o amigo. Antes que Remus pudesse responder, um berro escapou dos lábios de Dorcas enquanto ela apontava para o garoto:

- AH MEU DEUS, VOCÊ ESTÁ MORENO?!

* * *

><p>NB: i feel u, Dorcas. E eu espero (só espero) que o Remus volte a ficar loiro depois, menina. O capítulo está ótimo e não demore para escrever o outro, não importa se você tem provas finais. Quem precisa de faculdade? (shh todo mundo).

N/A: Como minha bitch falou, eu estou tendo um bilhão de provas finais. D: Yes, desespero total. Só de terça pra quinta eu terei umas cinco provas e um trabalho. E logo depois, mais provas... YEY! E o estágio então, nem vou falar pra não começar a chorar de desespero...

Hello, senhoras e senhores, lindos e lindas dessa família linda que é o mundo das fanfics 3 EU SUPER TENHO UM LIVRO PARA RECOMENDAR A VOCÊS! Se chama: "Fangirl"! YES! Sobre uma garota que escreve fanfics, da autora Rainbow Rowell. Se eu estou gostando? AMANDO. Se eu me identifico? SUPER! Então, não percam mais tempo. Sério, passem na primeira livraria e adquiram essa coisa linda, baseada em fanfics de Harry Potter porque é SUPER CLARO que é baseado em escritores de fanfics de Harry Potter. Eu sei, lindo né? *o* Me senti representada por essa autora.

E O QUE FOI ESSE FILME "A ESPERANÇA"? O QUE FOI ISSO, SENHOR?!

Ok, parei com os ataques, mas precisava falar do filme QUE EU VI NA PRÉ-ESTREIA, MEIA NOITE, ANTES DE UM DIA DE PLANTÃO JURÍDICO E PROVA! Ok, me acalmei de novo...

Vamos falar da fanfic agora. O que acharam do capítulo? Calma, tudo ficará explicadinho no próximo, porque o Remus pintou o cabelo, quem era a loira, etc. Mas eu coloquei os ataques da Lily dedicados a vocês (sou uma fofa, né?). A todos os fãs de Lily e James, está aí a prova do que está por vir. Muitos ataques de ciúmes por conta da indiferença do James.

E gente, eu estou SUPER quase fazendo uma fanfic com várias cenas de diversos casais, com todos os capítulos inspirados em músicas da Taylor Swift. Eu sou rockeira, mas quem não ama a diva de batom vermelho? As primeiras músicas seriam Blank Space, We Are Never Going Back Together (nem vou dizer que fiquei cantando essa música um trilhão de vezes nesses últimos meses, depois de terminar HAHA) e Shake It Off. As que eu mais tenho ouvido no momento, claro. Consigo imaginar muito várias cenas Lily e James, Lene e Sirius com essas músicas. E Rose e Scorpius, AMO. O que acharam da ideia? Gostariam?

O que esperam no próximo capítulo dessa fanfic? Quais profissões vocês imaginam que eles possam ter enquanto cursam a facul? O Six eu já sei o futuro dele.

Quanto aos comentários (finalmente, estou falando demais hoje):

**Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter**: Oi Ritha! Então, garanto que algo deu na Lene para fazer a bobagem que fez. Chantagem é uma boa ideia, não sei se de morte! Logo o mistério se resolve. Beijão!

**Ly Anne Black**: Olá Lily! Pode deixar que não demorarei a atualizar a fic. Eu concordo contigo, adoro fanfics leves e engraçadas dos marotos. Eu juro que estou tentando ampliar a parte descritiva. Como me saí? Sei que não consegui 100%, mas espero ter melhorado. Beijos e até próximo!

**Protego-Kun**: Protego! 3 Sempre posso contar com seus comentários! 3 Muito amor pelos seus comentários! Não gostou do Peter? Por que será né? Hahaha Adorei seu desejo de ir para a faculdade e conhecer uma senhora que o alimente! HAHA Vou te dizer, estou terminando a facul, passa MUITO rápido. Mas ainda não conheci um senhor que me alimente. :( Espero que você consiga entrar logo na faculdade, torcerei por você! Espero que ainda esteja ansioso pro próximo capítulo! Beijão, senhor!

**ClauMS**: Clau, alegria é eu abrir meu e-mail e ver que tem comentários! Relação de cooperação a nossa! Hahaha Que bom que se identificou com o TOC da Dorcas, eu odeio quando eu me sujo com algo! Fico desesperada assim mesmo. E concordo com a parte da Lene, nada justifica que você namore o irmão do seu ex. Eca... E gostei desse seu pensamento de que parece que ela já era afim dele. Vou usar na fic, posso? Obrigada pela ideia! Bjs!

**L-P Almofadinhas**: Olááá! Agradecer por eu responder? Eu quem agradeço pelo comentário! Batman eveeeer! Estou vendo que você tem bom gosto! O que achou das referências nesse capítulo? Quanto ao Peter, é o Rabicho mesmo. Mas como é minha história, não queria colocá-lo gordo e baixinho, até porque ele será possível concorrência pro Remus, tinha que estar a altura dele. Não quanto ao intelecto, óbvio! Logo você verá... hihi Beijãão!

Pepper Potter: Oi, Pepper! Eu também amo diálogos explicativos. Acho super interativos, sabe? Amo diálogos na verdade! Acho que deu para perceber. Hm... cabelo colorido. NÃO ME TOQUEI! Pode deixar que assim que ela aparecer de novo, farei isso que você disse. Quanto ao Peter, não o imagino amigo dos meninos, não mesmo. E realmente, Lene e Six fazem o tipo de casal que brigam por tudo, até por não quererem brigar (isso já aconteceu comigo. Pois é, bizarro). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos e queijos!

Beijos people,

Ciça. :*


	8. Cap6 Trégua

Capítulo 6. Trégua.

* * *

><p>Estavam todos sentados à mesa da sala de jantar, os três garotos segurando copos com uma bebida vermelha e nojenta. Davam grandes goles enquanto tapavam o nariz.<p>

Sirius fizera questão de sentar na ponta da mesa oposta à Marlene. A morena se enganara, pelo visto seria mais difícil do que imaginara ele a aceitar novamente como amiga, ou suposta amiga. Lily estava ao lado de James, de braços cruzados e se recusando a olhar o garoto. Remus encarava, horrorizado, um espelho. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo; Dorcas estava ao seu lado, tão horrorizada quanto o mais novo moreno.

- O que vocês fizeram? - Perguntou Dorcas, as bochechas coradas, assustada com a ideia de que a loira havia dormido com o Remus moreno.

- Tivemos uma noite extremamente cheia - disse Sirius sorrindo e piscando para Dorcas. - Nada que não pudessem esperar da gente.

- Mandou - James ergueu a mão para bater na do amigo. Ao ouvir o estalar do tapa, abaixou a cabeça com um gemido. Por que aquilo doía tanto?

- Quem era aquela loira? - Perguntou Lily olhando de um ao outro.

- Quem? - Perguntou Sirius sem entender. Lily revirou os olhos e deu um pequeno soco no próprio colo. Bufava, impacientemente, parecendo prestes a lançar uma maldição em algum deles. James afastou ligeiramente a cadeira da menina.

- A loira que saiu daqui de manhã, dizendo que havia dormido com um moreno.

- Eu não lembro de ter dormido com nenhuma loira - disse James passando a mão nos cabelos negros, arrepiando-os ao toque. Por mais que os jogasse para trás, eles cismavam em voltar ao mesmo lugar, espetados e sem direção. Para Lily, lembrava-lhe um porco espinho. Um porco espinho extremamente irritante.

- Nem eu. Acho que lembraria - disse Sirius dando uma risada que parecia um latido. "Cachorro" pensou Marlene, fechando a expressão.

Todos olharam na direção de Remus. O menino desatava a rir, intrigando aos amigos. Ele com certeza lembrava de algo que nenhum conseguia se recordar.

Sirius estava com uma expressão de dor, como se tentasse se forçar a recordar o que acontecera na noite anterior. James parecia mais perdido do que qualquer um ali, revezando sua atenção em sua dor de cabeça e nos punhos fechados de Lily. Reparou que as orelhas da menina pareciam pegar fogo, ela fungava alto e tremia ligeiramente no braço. O que diabos estava acontecendo àquela menina?

- Vocês não lembram? - Perguntou Remus enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que desciam-lhe o rosto. Dorcas parecia estar cada vez mais parecida com Lily, quanto ao humor. - Nós ligamos para a Candy naquela noite.

- Aaaah - fizeram Sirius e James juntos. Ambos desataram a rir, sendo acompanhados por Remus.

- Qual de nós teve essa ideia? - Perguntou Sirius, entretanto já sabia a resposta. Remus lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- De quem deve ter sido a ideia de ligar pra ela, seu imbecil?! Óbvio que foi você! - Falou, irritado. Sirius riu e James aplaudiu o amigo. Ele realmente sabia como tirar Remus do sério, muito do sério.

As meninas pareciam perdidas. Lily revezava o olhar nos garotos; Dorcas tentava imaginar quem diabos vinha a ser "Candy" - péssimo nome, pensou a menina; Marlene estava boquiaberta e parecia ainda mais irritada.

- Vocês trouxeram uma prostituta para dentro desse apartamento? - Perguntou, cuspindo as palavras. Sua expressão exalava nojo ao olhar para o ambiente.

Sirius revirou os olhos e Remus fez uma careta.

- Stripper, por favor. Mais respeito - pediu o garoto, parecendo ofendido pela primeira vez com as meninas. Marlene revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada sem humor.

- Ah me desculpe, devo ter respeito pela stripper porque... - começou a menina, visivelmente se divertindo com o fato de ter que respeitar alguma daquelas mulheres que apareciam no apartamento desses "vermes".

- Porque é a prima do Remus - disse James defendendo o amigo. O queixo de Dorcas caiu e Marlene ficou ligeiramente pálida, desviando o olhar para a parede. Os punhos de Lily afrouxaram e a garota olhou de lado para James.

- Como? - Perguntou, envergonhada pelo ataque que estava prestes a dar. - Sua prima é uma stripper?

- Não é o maior orgulho da família, se você quer saber - adiantou-se Remus, um pouco constrangido. - Mas ela paga as contas e recebe bastante para falar a verdade. É casada e tem uma filhinha linda.

- Ela é casada? - Dorcas interrogou, a voz saindo em um fiapo. Pigarreou antes de voltar a falar. - Ela disse que dormiu com um moreno.

Os três meninos gargalharam, parecendo se divertir extremamente com a ideia de que Candy pudesse ao menos cogitar a ideia de dormir com um deles. James batia palmas animado e Sirius praticamente tombara para o lado, devido as risadas.

- Até parece que ela dormiria conosco! Esse é o sonho do Six aqui, desde mais novo - contou James, bagunçando o cabelo. Remus lançou uma expressão irritada para Sirius, que havia concordado com a cabeça.

- Por que ela disse que havia dormido com um moreno? E por que ela saiu com uma nota de cem dólares daqui? - Questionou Lily, confusa. Remus mordeu o lábio e deu de ombros.

- Bom, ela é americana e estava voltando aos Estados Unidos hoje de manhã. Deve ter saído apressada, nem se despediu. Quanto ao dizer que dormiu com um moreno, eu realmente não faço ideia. Deve ter falado para irritar você ou para implicar com o meu mais novo visual.

- Que está lindo, por falar nisso - disse Sirius rindo e bagunçando o cabelo de Lupin. - Por que você fez isso?

Remus encolheu-se na cadeira e deu de ombros. Parecia lembrar-se de algo extremamente constrangedor.

- Eu lembro que chamamos a Candy depois que eu disse que ia pintar o cabelo. Ela veio correndo tentar impedir isso, mas quando chegou já era tarde demais. Então, ela resolveu ficar para ter certeza de que não tacaríamos fogo na casa.

- Se a intenção dela era impedir o caos, não deu muito certo - disse Marlene apontando para a casa.

- Bom, ela impediu que a casa pegasse fogo, ao menos. - Disse Remus e deu um sorriso fraco, suas mãos passeavam pelo cabelo. - Estava extremamente bêbado e chateado com o fato de ser o único loiro do grupo. Então falei que ia pintar o cabelo de preto para sermos de vez os três mosqueteiros e todos acharem que éramos irmãos. As pessoas sempre pensaram que James e Sirius fossem irmãos. Entendam, eu estava vulnerável...

- E visivelmente carente - completou James rindo. - Você quis ficar parecido com seus amigões aqui, que coisa mais fofa, Reminho.

- Cala a boca, Jay. Essa foi a coisa mais retardada que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. Como eu vou tirar isso? - Perguntou Remus desesperado. Voltou a olhar-se no espelho e soltou um gemido, parecendo prestes a cair no choro.

- Você quer ser nosso irmão? - Sirius fingiu soluçar e foi até o lado de Remus, abraçando-o com força. - Era só pedir, meu lindo. Não temos objeção nenhuma em adotar um albino na família.

- Calem-se! - Ordenou Remus erguendo os braços para tentar tirar Sirius de perto de si. - Saia, Black. Já mandei me largar.

- Ele está tão áspero, hoje. Não sei o que fazer com esse menino, Jay - disse Sirius suspirando e voltando a sentar-se. - Sempre que penso que consegui alcançar seu coração, ele constrói essa muralha para me impedir de conquistá-lo.

- Você é o ser mais idiota da face da Terra - disse Remus enquanto Sirius mandava-lhe beijos no ar.

Ouviu-se um berro da sala e todos levantaram assustados. Ninguém havia percebido que Dorcas se levantara e saíra do recinto. Correram para a sala, imaginando o que mais a garota havia encontrado. Talvez, pensou Remus, dessa vez fossem achar uma morena perdida.

Não. Não havia mais ninguém no recinto, a não ser por Dorcas. A garota segurava uma lata nas mãos, uma expressão de vitória no rosto. Tacou-a para Remus, que pegou-a no ar, sem jeito. Analisou o que lhe foi entregue, mas não conseguia entender onde a garota queria chegar com aquilo.

- É tinta lavável - disse Dorcas rindo, animadamente. "Esse seu lindo cabelo não corre perigo de ficar assim" pensou a menina. - Você não corre o risco de ser moreno.

O urro de comemoração de Remus foi repleto de sentimentos: alívio, felicidade, amor incondicional pela vida. O garoto estava tão contente por não estar realmente moreno que deu um abraço em Sirius. O segundo apertou a bunda do amigo, aproveitando-se do momento. Remus deu um soco no braço de Sirius e afastou-se.

- Idiota - murmurou fazendo James rir. - Eu nunca mais saio para beber com vocês, principalmente com o James.

- Está vendo? Ele me prefere - comemorou Sirius apontando para James. O menino parecia ultrajado e encarou Remus:

- O que eu fiz para você? - Perguntou com o melhor tom inocente que pôde. Remus e Sirius sentiram vontade de esganar o amigo.

- Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que não se aceita bebidas de estranhos, seu idiota? - Perguntou Remus dando um tapa na cabeça do moreno. James sussurrou alguns xingamentos enquanto ajeitava o óculos no rosto.

James ia responder, entretanto foi interrompido por Sirius:

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Sirius, parecendo notar pela primeira vez a presença das três garotas. Marlene corou e desviou o olhar, Dorcas deu seu melhor sorriso ingênuo e Lily soltou uma risada, um pouco nervosa.

- Viemos dizer que... que... - começou a menina, sem conseguir terminar a frase. Os três garotos a encaravam, sobrancelhas erguidas e rostos inexpressíveis. - Viemos dizer que queremos trégua - disse, finalmente. Suspirou aliviada, não era fácil mentir.

Os garotos não pareceram acreditar, dando risadas incrédulas e cochichando frases que elas não conseguiam ouvir. Conseguiam apenas imaginar que estavam falando delas.

Lily pigarreou para chamar atenção, fazendo os três voltarem-se para encará-la:

- Estamos falando a verdade. Se nenhum de nós irá se mudar desse prédio, creio que uma convivência cordial seja a melhor escolha que temos. Nada de querermos nos matar ou envenenar a comida do outro.

- Peraí, quem falou em envenenar comida? - Perguntou James, horrorizado. Lily ruborizou, mas continuou:

- Achamos melhor esquecer tudo do passado e mantermos a educação um com o outro.

- Pode esquecer isso, estou fora - disse Sirius irritado. James e Remus se entreolharam, sabiam que o amigo nunca aceitaria aqueles termos. O garoto retirou-se da sala, em meio a xingamentos e maldições, e trancou-se no quarto.

Marlene não encarava a ninguém, observava a lareira no canto da sala, fingindo não ter presenciado àquela cena. Seus olhos, entretanto, estavam marejados de lágrimas. Obviamente, nenhum deles precisava saber daquilo. Muito menos suas amigas.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi, vocês estão me propondo trégua - repetiu James. As três fizeram que sim com a cabeça. James olhou para Remus e deu de ombros. - Isso quer dizer que não precisaremos aturar a presença uns dos outros. Podemos simplesmente fingir que não nos conhecemos? Que vocês são só vizinhas?

Lily sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco de James no estômago. As palavras do moreno lhe atingiram com força, fazendo-a estremecer. Havia sido tão frio e decidido no que falara, não parecendo ao menos animado com a ideia de que Lily queria uma trégua com ele. Não fora daquela forma que a menina imaginara que ele receberia a ideia. Imaginara o garoto despenteando os cabelos, visivelmente nervoso com a ideia de que Lily queria ficar em paz com ele, dando aqueles sorrisos de canto que ele sempre dava ao perceber que a ruiva estava vulnerável.

Não. Para James, elas seriam apenas vizinhas. Vizinhas comuns. Cumprimentos nas escadas ou elevadores. Falar do tempo. Estava nublado lá fora...

- Isso mesmo - exclamou Dorcas fazendo Lily assustar-se. A ruiva não percebera que estava absorta em pensamentos. Há quanto tempo James havia feito a pergunta? Devia estar parecendo uma idiota, parada, sem reação com suas palavras.

- Fechado - disse James dando um meio sorriso, entretanto sua expressão séria apareceu em segundos. - Agora, se nos derem licença, temos que arrumar o apartamento e ainda fazer algumas compras para nos prepararmos para a faculdade.

- Certo - disse Marlene concordando e dando um aceno com a mão. A morena se retirou antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo. Dorcas e Lily deram sorrisos para os meninos e começaram a se retirar da sala.

Lily estancou na soleira da porta e virou-se, ligeiramente, dando um largo sorriso na direção dos dois meninos.

- Tchau, James - despediu-se.

James franziu o cenho e sentiu uma ligeira pontada na cabeça. O que diabos acabara de acontecer ali?

Remus parecia pensar o mesmo que o amigo, pois murmurou sem tirar os olhos da porta:

- Ela acabou de dizer "James"?

* * *

><p>Não imaginara que aquilo fosse ser tão difícil. Obviamente, Sirius nunca a perdoaria de primeira, principalmente depois do que acontecera entre os dois.<p>

Não haviam se falado mais na época da escola e Marlene imaginou que não precisaria lembrar-se daquela história, podendo esquecer o quão babaca havia sido com o garoto que mais gostara em toda a vida.

Sirius Black ser seu vizinho, aquilo era tão clichê. Era como se uma força maior estivesse dizendo a ela "vai, faz merda para você ver o que acontece". Dorcas sempre dizia que "nós colhemos o que plantamos"; "aquilo que vai, volta". Não, pera. Aquela última quem dizia era o Justin Timberlake naquela maldita música. Maldita música.

A garota estava enfiada dentro da cama, a cabeça toda coberta por travesseiros, parecia querer se sufocar naquele mar macio e branco. Ao ouvir batidas na porta apenas teve forças para soltar um gemido. Sua voz ainda deveria estar embargada, devido a quantidade exaustiva de lágrimas que brotavam-lhe dos olhos.

Há quanto tempo não chorava. Nem quando fora se despedir da mãe lembrava-se de ter chorado.

Soltara apenas algumas lágrimas no enterro do pai, que acontecera quando estava no final do ensino médio, na época em que namorava Sirius. Lembrava-se dele no enterro, extremamente lindo todo de preto, a expressão fechada enquanto a abraçava e dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Ela sabia, presa àquele abraço, que ao menos durante os segundos que se passaram tudo ficaria bem. E quando Sirius lançou-lhe aquele olhar magoado, alguns meses depois, fora como ter outra perda. Duas em menos de um ano, do homem e do "moleque" que mais amara na vida.

- Oi, Lene - disse Dorcas em tom baixo, ao abrir a porta. Marlene fungou, prendendo as lágrimas e sentando-se na cama. Deu um sorriso fraco para a recém-chegada. - Eu estava querendo saber se você está bem.

- Eu estou ótima - a voz de Marlene estava como imaginara, rouca e embargada. Ela odiava ouvir qualquer um com aquela voz, principalmente ela mesma.

Dorcas não pareceu acreditar nas palavras da amiga. Sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a com força. Marlene enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Dorcas, soltando algumas lágrimas nos fios loiros.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Dorcas passando a mão nas costas de Marlene enquanto essa tremia o corpo todo ao soltar as lágrimas.

Ao afastarem-se, Dorcas deu um sorriso, secando o rosto da morena a sua frente.

- Eu andei pensando - começou sussurrando -, sobre a situação em si. E sabe o que eu penso?

Marlene negou com a cabeça enquanto esfregava os olhos. Sentia-se uma criança sendo amparada pela mãe. Dorcas tinha aquele poder sobre ela e Lily, de fazê-las sentirem-se garotinhas indefesas, precisando de conselhos e um pouco de sabedoria. Eram explosivas e quase nunca pensavam antes de agir, o que sempre terminava com Dorcas em suas camas consolando-as.

- Eu penso que, de repente, essa é sua chance. - Disse a loira, sorrindo. Marlene franziu o cenho, sem entender. - Talvez essa seja a sua chance para consertar todo esse mal entendido.

Marlene riu fracamente e concordou com a cabeça. Voltou a abraçar Dorcas.

- Como você consegue ser tão otimista sempre? - Perguntou com a voz voltando ao tom normal. Dorcas deu um beijo na testa da amiga.

- Porque eu tento extrair as coisas positivas das situações - falou levantando-se. - Por exemplo, o lado positivo deu ter ficado de ressaca é que coloquei tudo para fora, minha barriga está lisinha.

Marlene soltou uma gargalha ao ver Dorcas erguer a blusa e mostrar a barriga "lisinha". Bateu palmas fingindo entusiasmo e Dorcas curvou-se, em reverência.

- Eu sei, eu sei. É praticamente um laxante natural - falou entusiasmada e piscou para Marlene. - Vamos almoçar fora? Lily está se arrumando, falou que quer esquecer que está em trégua com James Potter.

Marlene franziu o cenho e levantou-se da cama, encaminhando-se para o armário a fim de animar-se com a ideia de sair de casa.

- Não era esse o propósito todo para ir até lá? - Perguntou de costas para Dorcas. Imaginou que a amiga concordava com a cabeça. - Por que ela ficou dessa forma?

- Bom, primeiro porque é a Lily. Ela sempre se estressa com tudo, até com coisas boas. Segundo, porque o James pareceu entender que a trégua serviria apenas como um meio pacífico para não notarem a existência um do outro.

- E o que tem demais nisso? Não era esse o plano? Fingir uma trégua e ir se aproximando aos poucos?

- Ah sim, mas a Lily sempre quer tudo para agora, não é? Imagino que ela tenha pensado que o James fosse voltar a correr atrás dela como se estivessem na escola.

Marlene arregalou os olhos e virou-se para encarar Dorcas. A loira sorria, os braços cruzados e uma expressão de vitória no rosto.

- Você acha que a Lily sente falta do James correndo atrás dela? - Perguntou Marlene, extremamente intrigada com a ideia.

Dorcas soltou uma risada e encaminhou-se até a amiga. Apertou a bochecha da mesma e fez que não, apontando para a blusa que Marlene escolhera.

- Está frio lá fora, você não vai sair assim. - Disse e se encaminhou para a porta. Marlene ainda estava estancada no lugar, tentando imaginar a probabilidade de Lily estar querendo a atenção de James de volta para si.

- Lene, às vezes eu penso que vocês são as mais ingênuas - disse Dorcas, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Marlene ficou ainda mais intrigada, ao perceber que o sorriso que a garota tinha era de alguém que sabia mais do que deveria. - Se eu fosse você e a Lily tomava muito cuidado.

- Por que? - Perguntou Marlene, o rosto corando e as mãos tremendo.

- Para o tiro não sair pela culatra.

* * *

><p>Dois garotos estavam sentados em uma mesa em frente a vidraça. Chovia fortemente do lado de fora da cafeteria. Sirius balançava a cabeça, querendo se livrar das gotas que caíam-lhe do cabelo para o rosto enquanto James enxugava o óculos na camisa de flanela que vestia.<p>

Já haviam conseguido arrumar toda a casa, limpar - do jeito Sirius e James de limpar - os móveis e ajeitá-los. Remus já havia conseguido retirar toda a tinta do cabelo e respirava aliviado ao ver os fios loiros novamente em si.

O último se encontrava em frente ao balcão, aguardando os pedidos que havia feito: dois cappuccinos, um latte macchiato, três croissant salgados, dois cookies, um muffin de chocolate e um de blueberry.

A atendente lhe sorriu e perguntou se havia muita gente na mesa. Remus retribuiu o sorriso, meio sem graça, e apontou para os dois amigos sentados mais distantes:

- Somos apenas três - revelou. Aquilo fez a atendente rir, concordando com a cabeça e indo buscar o pedido. Remus passou a mão no cabelo molhado, jogando pingos por todo o balcão.

Quando finalmente conseguiu equilibrar as três bandejas que vieram, encaminhou-se para a mesa e tacou em frente aos amigos. Sirius olhou para Remus como se estivesse esquecido de sua presença.

- Achei que tivesse morrido enquanto fazia o pedido - Remus lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e apontou as três bandejas com as mãos. Pegou um dos cappuccinos e mordiscou o muffin de blueberry que havia pedido.

- Eu tenho uma novidade, consegui uma informação para o senhor - falou, vendo os amigos se servindo com vontade da comida. James já colocara a sua frente o latte, um dos croissants e um cookie. Sirius já conseguira engolir metade do croissant e parecia levemente engasgado.

- Qual a novidade? - Perguntou James por Sirius, ao ver que o amigo tinha lágrimas nos olhos e tentava beber o cappuccino com presa, porém estava extremamente quente, o que lhe dificultava o trabalho. Deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Sirius.

- Eles estão contratando aqui - disse Remus apontando para uma plaquinha no balcão. Sirius virou-se para trás e percebeu que o amigo tinha razão, em letras caprichosas estava escrito que contratavam urgentemente. Ele precisava de um emprego se quisesse se sustentar. Conseguira juntar bastante dinheiro na poupança, mas não seria o suficiente para morar sozinho. E seus pais... oras, não tinha mais pais.

- É uma boa ideia, fica em frente ao nosso prédio. Seria maravilhoso - disse Sirius sorrindo. - E eu posso comprar aquela câmera nova que eu tanto queria.

James e Remus concordaram com a cabeça. Sirius possuía, no mínimo, três câmeras em casa, extremamente bem cuidadas, ajeitadas em caixas em seu armário, vários tipos de lentes e coisas que só ele conseguia entender. Os dois apenas concordavam com o amigo quando aquele começava a se exaltar e dizer a beleza de cada câmera individualmente.

- Você já pensou se fará alguma faculdade? - Perguntou James pela centésima vez. Passara o último ano inteiro perguntando a Sirius se ele já pensara e planejara ir para uma boa faculdade, se formar. O boletim escolar do garoto não era nada ruim, ao contrário, cursara várias matérias na escola, passando com ótimas notas, fora de vários times e se destacava em tudo. Porém, o garoto não parecia ligar para aquilo.

- Quero ser fotógrafo - argumentava todas as vezes e, daquela vez, não fora diferente.

- Sim, mas nós estamos preocupados contigo, Six - começou Remus e olhou para James. Esse concordou com a cabeça. - Queremos saber se você ficará bem mais tarde, não tem um plano B? Alguma faculdade que você queira fazer.

- Não, não sei para quê serve faculdade - disse Sirius dando de ombros. Remus olhou, horrorizado, para o amigo, como se o mesmo tivesse dito "eu não sei para quê oxigênio existe. Hey, vamos parar de respirar e ver o que acontece". James apenas suspirou e se deu por vencido.

- Ainda acho que você deva cursar alguma faculdade, você conseguiria rapidamente uma bolsa. Não conheço nenhum louco que não te ofereceria uma bolsa de cem por cento.

- Já disse que não, Jay. E, por favor, parem com isso. Eu estou bem, sério - argumentou Sirius. Remus e James trocaram olhares preocupados, mas resolveram que não interviriam mais na vida do amigo.

- Certo, mas nos prometa uma coisa - pediu Remus. Sirius bufou, contrariado. - Não iremos pedir para você fazer faculdade, mas se percebermos que você não está bem, que está estagnado na vida e que a parada da fotografia não o levará a nada, iremos fazer uma intervenção.

- Não se preocupem - pediu Sirius pela trigésima vez. Remus não se deu por vencido:

- Prometa. - Ordenou. Sirius bufou, extremamente irritado, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Ok, eu prometo.

- Suas fotografias são maravilhosas - disse James para o amigo. - De verdade, Six.

- Obrigado - disse Sirius, piscando para James e dando um sorriso de lado. - Bom, acho que está na hora de conversar sobre esse emprego aí.

Sirius levantou-se e se encaminhou para o balcão. Remus inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente, a fim de falar com James sem que Sirius conseguisse ouvir:

- Eu não sei - sussurrou para o amigo. - O Six fotografa tudo desde criança, antigamente as fotografias dele eram cheias de vida, alegres e pareciam contar algo, sabe? Como se tivessem uma grande história por trás.

- Eu sei - James suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos, arrepiando-os. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele está passando por uma fase difícil, creio eu. Todo artista deve ter essa fase, eu não sinto mais isso ao ver as fotografias dele. Tenho achado tão vazias, sem significado.

- Você não percebeu? - Remus perguntou e franziu o cenho. James fez que não e atacou mais um cookie da mesa. - Isso aconteceu depois daquele dia.

- Que dia? - Perguntou James confuso. Às vezes pensava não prestar atenção o suficiente no que acontecia ao seu redor.

- O dia em que saiu de casa, quando jurou nunca mais deixar-se sentir algo por alguém - murmurou Remus. Observava Sirius rindo junto a atendente. James também observava o amigo. - O dia em que Marlene Mckinnon começou a namorar o Regulus.

Finalizaram a conversa ao ver Sirius voltando, um sorriso no rosto e um papel em outra. Avançava, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma grande conquista em sua vida.

- O cargo é meu - comentou vitorioso e esfregou o papel do contrato no rosto de Remus, que apenas riu e bateu palmas.

- Está vendo, caro Black? - Perguntou Remus apontando para o papel. Sirius franziu o cenho sem entender.

- O que estou vendo?

- Se você conseguiu um emprego em menos de um segundo, imagina o que conseguiria em alguns anos.

Sirius bufou e jogou o papel para o outro lado da mesa, bebendo o que restara do café de Remus. O loiro o olhou com irritação, aquele café estava extremamente gostoso e reconfortante em um dia frio e sem graça.

- Por que você sempre tem que ser estraga prazeres?

- Alguém tem que colocar algo no seu cérebro, nem que tenha que ser a força.

- Ou por cansaço - disse James e Remus concordou. - O que será o caso. Acho que Sirius irá se cansar, de tanto que Remus falará no assunto.

- Ou eu vou matar o Remus sufocado durante a noite - falou Sirius, encarando o amigo com expressão de pura psicopatia. Remus inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás e fez uma careta.

- Você não teria coragem.

- Experimenta me encher a droga do saco durante todos os dias.

Remus deu um sorriso de lado e pareceu aceitar o desafio.

- Você quem pediu. Aguarde, Six. Ainda te farei querer cursar alguma faculdade.

Sirius deu um riso "latido" e apontou para Remus, como se esse fosse uma miragem.

- Ele é completamente louco, Jay. Completamente.

James deu de ombros e apontou para os três:

- Bom, louco por louco, todos somos.

* * *

><p>na: Tcharaaam! Mais um capítulo! Eu peço desculpas pela demora, estava em época de provas e ficou difícil de postar. O capítulo já estava pronto faz um tempo, mas como eu e a minha beta (menina estudiosa essa!) não tivemos tempo de revisar, não queria postá-lo à mercê de erros grotescos. Hehe. O que acharam do capítulo? Já deu uma ideia do sonho do Six e do seu futuro. Vocês acham que o Remus vai consegui-lo fazer cursar uma faculdade? E a Lene? Vai conseguir fazer as pazes com o Sirius?

No próximo, já começará a época das faculdades, novos personagens e muito James e Lily. É muito amor por dois personagens! hahaha

Um recadinho antes de responder aos comentários: estão todos (as) convidados para lerem a minha nova coleção de songfics da diva Taylor Swift. O título da fic é "Sobre Amor & Música" e será uma coletânea de músicas com vários casais. Sintam-se à vontade para pedirem um capítulo dedicado a vocês, com tal música, tal casal e tal situação. Ficarei muito feliz em realizá-lo. Passem no meu perfil que a fic já está lá.

Aos comentários:

**Isinha Weasley Potter**: Oi, Isi! Bem vinda! Fico feliz que, mesmo não sendo fã dos marotos, você tenha curtido essa estória! O que achou do capítulo? Eu geralmente posto de uma em uma semana, como essa última era de provas, não consegui. Mas pode deixar que nas férias será mais rápido! Beijão!

**Pepper Potter: **Hey Pepper! Tudo bem, adorei receber dois comentários divididos seus! hahahha Eu também odeio homem que descolore o cabelo, acho péééssimo! hahaha Pode deixar que a Lily terá muuuitos momentos piores com os sentimentos dela. Muitos mesmo. Garrafa de Selvagem? Essa eu não conheço, mas pelo nome me deu medo. Sei de uma que se chama Mula Preta... Garanto que não é muito divertida.

Também não creio que seja muito difícil a Lene se apaixonar pelo Six de novo, nada difícil. Quando à fic das músicas da Taylor, já iniciei, então leia e dê sua opinião please! *-* Beijãão!

**IBlackI: **Oi, Black! Fico feliz que esteja amando e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Protego-Kun: **Nada melhor que ler um comentário escrito "nada melhor que ler She's so mean". Seu lindo! haha Você nunca encherá o saco com os seus comentários fantásticos!

Eu realmente não sei como um anão fez o Remus pintar o cabelo, mas pelo nível dos meus amigos eu não duvido que isso pudesse acontecer de verdade... Duvido nada. rs

Eu comecei a fic com as músicas da Taylor, será mais romance. Mas se quiser, sinta-se super convidado para conferi-la. Um beijão! Sempre um prazer te responder.

**ClauMS: **Oi, Clau! Eu resolvi o mistério Remus moreno, não resolvi? Pampam! hahahaha e a Lily é ótima sendo Lily, não é? Eu sou muito igual a ela, sem conseguir esconder quando estou revoltada com alguém ou algo. Beijooos!

**L-P Almofadinhas: **Oi, Almofadinhas! Fico feliz que tenha amado o capítulo e rido com ele. Adoro fazer as pessoas rirem. Hahaha

Quem você imaginava que era a loira? Ah, publica a sua fic com a música da Taylor. Super leria! Fico feliz que leria a minha fic com as músicas da Taylor, dê uma olhada então no meu perfil! Está super convidada para lê-la. Beijos.

**Ly Anne Black: **Oi, Ly! Amei a ideia de transformar a fic em um seriado. Se eu soubesse mexer no youtube, super faria um seriado virtual com a fanfic. Hahaha Me deixou contente saber que a parte descritiva está melhorando. To me esforçando, o suor tá rolando solto aqui. Pode deixar que logo sai a conversa entre Marlene e Six. Você e a Dorcas sentem uma treta no plano delas. hahaha Beijão, espero que tenha se dado bem nas provas finais!

Beijos a todos.


	9. Cap7 Primeiro dia de Oxford

Capítulo 7. Primeiro dia de Oxford.

* * *

><p>- Olá, bem vindos a Jude's Coffee, o que posso fazer por vocês? - Perguntou a atendente de forma gentil para Remus e James. Os dois garotos se entreolharam com sorrisos no rosto, eles haviam planejado todos os seus passos até a cafeteria.<p>

- Será que a senhorita poderia chamar o seu novo atendente para fazer nossos pedidos, por favor? Um tal de Black - disse Remus piscando para a atendente. A garota deu uma risadinha e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele está na cozinha, um segundo que o chamarei – falou, desaparecendo pela porta.

Remus e James esperavam pacientemente na fila, quando Sirius surgiu, bufando irritado.

- Eu sabia que eram vocês, palhaços - urrou o garoto ao ver os amigos. Remus riu enquanto James fingia ar de reprovação.

- Isso é forma de atender aos clientes? - Perguntou indignado. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Bem vindos a Jude's Coffee, o que posso fazer por vocês? - Perguntou Sirius. James sorriu para o amigo.

- Bom garoto.

- Cale a boca, Jay. Peçam o que querem e caiam fora.

- Achamos que fosse ser divertido vir te cumprimentar no nosso primeiro dia de faculdade - disse Remus animado. Sirius saíra tão apressado de casa que esquecera esse fato: aquele era o primeiro dia na faculdade para Remus e James.

- Uou, parabéns! - Disse Sirius mudando a expressão para sorridente. - Mas preciso atendê-los, tem uma fila se formando atrás de vocês. O que vão querer?

- Eu quero essa promoção do pão francês com café com leite, por favor. Para viagem - pediu Remus.

- Eu vou querer um muffin de chocolate e um suco de frutas vermelhas - James tirou a carteira do bolso e entregou as notas para Sirius. - Desconta a do Remus aí, eu estava devendo dinheiro para ele.

- Não, não estava. - Disse Remus confuso. - Eu não me lembro de ter te emprestado dinheiro.

- Então, agora quem está devendo é você. Paga o próximo amanhã, óbvio que viremos encher o saco do Sirius.

- Já pagaram, ok? Agora esperem aqui do lado, por favor, enquanto eu atendo o próximo cliente - pediu Sirius enxotando os amigos.

- Pensei que você odiasse atender - falou Remus confuso. Sirius piscou e apontou para o próximo da fila. Uma morena extremamente sorridente aguardava. - Ah sim, entendo.

Remus se virou para a garota, com um sorriso:

- Aproveite, não é a todos que ele atende.

A morena soltou uma risada e Sirius xingou mentalmente Remus. Com certeza teria volta.

Quando seus pedidos foram entregues para viagem, Remus e James se despediram de Sirius. Os dois carregavam mochilas pretas nas costas e expressões ansiosas nos rostos.

- Gostaria que Sirius compartilhasse desse momento conosco - disse Remus suspirando. James concordou com a cabeça enquanto fazia sinal para o ônibus parar. - É uma pena que seja tão difícil para ele fazer coisas normais, seguir uma linha traçada de planejamento.

- O Six não planeja, ele age por impulso, sempre foi assim - falou James e fez um sinal para que Remus pagasse sua passagem. - Você tem aula de quê agora?

- Deixe-me ver – Sentaram na parte de trás do ônibus. - Preciso olhar no horário. Ah sim, aula de "Organização do Corpo". Excitante, não?

- Nem um pouco - disse James rindo. - Eu tenho aula de Direito Constitucional, isso sim é empolgante.

- Nem um pouco - Remus rebateu piscando. - Sabe quem eu descobri que está na minha turma de Organização do Corpo?

- Hm, não faço ideia - James franziu o cenho, pensativo. Remus sorriu para o amigo.

- Evans.

- Sério? Parece que todos escolheram a faculdade de Oxford. Ela podia ter optado por uma faculdade mais distante, quem sabe nos Estados Unidos?

- Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz com ela próxima a você - disse Remus. James bufou e passou as mãos nos fios negros, despenteando-os ainda mais.

- Não vejo porque ficar contente. Já fiz papel de trouxa durante muito tempo no colegial, não vejo porque continuar a fazer.

- Ela não parece pensar dessa forma. Engraçado, ela até te chamou de James. Você não achou estranho?

- Óbvio - exclamou James irritado. - Óbvio que achei estranho! Mas preferi imaginar que ela tivesse batido com a cabeça do que ela estar afim de mim ou algo do gênero. Senão começarei novamente com aquilo de querer chamá-la para sair, não levarei nenhuma outra garota a sério, me apaixonarei pela Evans e...

- Escreverá no seu diário o nome dela com vários corações em volta - completou Remus gargalhando. James revirou os olhos e deu um soco no braço do amigo.

- Cale a boca, Lupin. O romântico incurável aqui sempre foi você. Oh! O nosso é o próximo ponto.

James e Remus se levantaram, encaminhando-se para a porta de saída do ônibus.

- Que horas acabam as suas aulas hoje? - Perguntou James olhando o relógio. Remus pegou o horário do bolso e o analisou.

- Hm, eu tenho aula até três da tarde, mas terei uma hora e meia livre antes da última aula. Devo almoçar em algum lugar e conhecer a...

- Biblioteca? - Perguntou James. Remus riu e fez que sim com a cabeça. - Bom, eu tenho aula até as quatro, então devo chegar em casa cinco horas. Nem morto passarei no meu primeiro dia na biblioteca. Vejo você em casa?

- Ok, fique de olho no celular - Remus deu um tapinha no ombro de James e se afastou, encaminhando-se para uma das grandes entradas da monumental faculdade. James colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça e retornou a andar.

Eram nove da manhã. Faltava uma hora para sua primeira aula começar. Iniciaria o dia com uma caminhada pelo campus.

* * *

><p>Uma hora atrás...<p>

O apartamento estava um caos. Mochilas e cadernos estavam espalhados pela sala. Lily corria, revezando entre a cozinha e o quarto, tentando pentear o cabelo enquanto comia uma panqueca. Dorcas abotoava a calça jeans ao mesmo tempo em que calçava o tênis que usaria.

Marlene observava, pacientemente, toda a confusão a sua volta. Estava sentada no sofá, lendo a mais nova edição da Vogue - sua revista favorita. Por mais que fosse a despreocupada e maluca do grupo, Marlene tinha uma regra: sempre arrumar de noite tudo o que precisaria no dia seguinte. E era uma boa regra, nunca deixara a desejar. Tanto que, naquele momento, as atrasadas eram suas amigas.

- Estou pronta - exclamou Lily triunfante, pegando a mochila azul que largara no sofá. Dorcas arrumava o cabelo em um coque e fazia um sinal de ok. Marlene sorriu, levantando-se com calma e se espreguiçando.

- Ainda bem, pois vocês estavam me deixando nervosa.

- Vejo que sim - falou Dorcas apontando para a amiga. Marlene riu e piscou. - Então, vocês têm aula de quê agora de manhã?

- Eu tenho de Organização do Corpo - disse Lily sorridente. Marlene franziu o cenho.

- Mas a gente já sabe a organização do nosso corpo - ironizou. Lily revirou os olhos.

- Claro, Lene. Porque você era excelente em biologia na escola.

- Ei, eu estava na média, ok? - Disse Marlene cruzando os braços. - E as outras notas me salvaram para poder entrar em Oxford.

- Você tem aula de quê agora, Lene? - Perguntou Dorcas. Estavam descendo correndo as escadas do prédio.

- Eu tenho de Introdução à Literatura e Língua Inglesa - disse Marlene contente. Optara por cursar Literatura e Língua Inglesa (em inglês é _English Language and Literature_). Mais tarde, Marlene gostaria de fazer uma especialização em jornalismo.

- Eu tenho de Métodos Matemáticos I - disse Dorcas batendo palmas. Lily fingiu vomitar ao mesmo tempo em que Marlene chorava falsamente. Dorcas bufou irritada. - Será que dava para vocês respeitarem minha escolha profissional?

- Desculpe, Dorquinhas - começou Lily abraçando a amiga -, mas ninguém que escolhe Física deve ser respeitado.

- Aff, calem a boca. Vocês não conseguem enxergar a beleza da Física - disse Dorcas dramaticamente. Marlene revirou os olhos, puxando o cachecol para cobrir melhor o rosto. O vento estava de rachar na rua.

- Isso porque não existe beleza na Física. A Física não consegue ser nem aqueles caras que você olha e pensa "hey, esse dá para o gasto".

- Isso - concordou Lily. - Nem se compara a um feio arrumadinho.

- Nem um feio pra caramba desarrumado.

- Ok, eu já entendi - murmurou Dorcas a contragosto. Marlene e Lily riram da amiga. - Será que nós podemos parar na Jude's para eu comprar um chá de hortelã? Esse frio está me matando.

- Claro - concordou Marlene -, eu e Lily iremos esperar aqui fora, ok?

- Certo - Dorcas entrou na loja. Marlene estreitou os olhos para Lily, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou acuada. Marlene apontou para a amiga.

- Dorcas acha que você sente algo pelo James - acusou Marlene. O queixo de Lily caiu e a garota ficou sem fala por alguns segundos.

- O quê? - Perguntou Lily ao recobrar a capacidade de pensar. - Ela está maluca? De onde ela tirou isso?

- Você pareceu irritada com o fato do James ter desistido de você - falou Marlene. Podia jurar que Lily corara, mas também poderia ser por conta do vento.

- Óbvio que não - urrou Lily bufando. - Eu estava apenas irritada com o fato de fingir ser amiga dele. É claro que eu estava acostumada com ele correndo atrás de mim, e sim, foi extremamente estranho vê-lo tão distante, sem se importar comigo... quero dizer, mas o fato é que eu não me estressei com isso! Não, nem um pouco. Isso até falicita o meu trabalho, posso fingir ser apenas amiga dele, não preciso aturar ele me paquerando enquanto colocamos nosso plano em prática.

Marlene ainda encarava, desconfiada, a amiga. Lily parecia levemente incomodada com aquela conversa.

- Sei...

- Estou falando sério - gritou Lily atraindo a atenção de um grupo de senhoras que saía da cafeteria.

- Certo, se você diz que não sente nada, eu irei acreditar. Apenas queria garantir que você não estava escondendo nada de mim.

- Lene, eu nunca esconderia algo de você - disse Lily segurando a mão de Marlene, que sorriu aliviada.

- Você me contaria se sentisse algo pelo James, não contaria?

- Claro! Assim como você me contaria se sentisse algo pelo Sirius, não é?

- Obviamente - respondeu Lene. As duas sorriram e se abraçaram.

Dorcas havia acabado de sair da loja e observava as amigas sem entender.

- Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou preocupada. Marlene e Lily fizeram que não com a cabeça. - Ótimo, porque eu tenho fofoca.

- Uh, adoro fofoca - disse Lily batendo palmas.

As três se encaminhavam para o mesmo ponto de ônibus que Remus e James estavam alguns minutos atrás. Dorcas sorriu confidente para as amigas e murmurou:

- Sirius está trabalhando na cafeteria - contou. Lily arregalou os olhos e Marlene bufou, irritada.

- Será que em todo o lugar que eu for, ele estará? - Perguntou. Deu graças a Deus ao ver o ônibus se aproximar do ponto. Precisava entrar em algum lugar para fugir daquele vento.

- Ele não devia estar na faculdade? - Perguntou Lily sem entender. Dorcas estalou os dedos enquanto escolhiam o lugar.

- Exatamente, ele não está cursando nenhuma faculdade.

- O quê? - Perguntaram Lily e Lene uníssono.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, ele não está fazendo nenhum curso. Ele quer se focar nas fotografias dele.

- Ele é maluco? Com toda a certeza ele ganharia uma bolsa em Oxford, quero dizer, as notas dele eram excelentes - disse Lily, mesmo que a contragosto. Odiava o fato das notas de Sirius Black serem melhores que as suas.

- Bom, eu não sei. Essas foram as únicas coisas que ele me contou durante a mínima conversa que tivemos - disse Dorcas dando de ombros.

Marlene crispou os lábios e observou as ruas pela janela do ônibus. Será que um dia conseguiria não se preocupar com Sirius Black?

* * *

><p>James estava sentado em um dos bancos dos enormes jardins de sua nova faculdade. Suspirava observando as construções de pedras e as gramas recém-aparadas. Não havia pensado antes, mas teria sido um excelente plano se os três amigos tivessem ido morar nas residências da própria faculdade. Seria ótimo porque poderiam participar de todos os eventos que ocorressem; seria péssimo porque provavelmente um deles morreria esperando um novo fígado na fila do hospital.<p>

Naquele momento, James digitava animadamente uma mensagem para Sirius, lembrando ao amigo de visitar a faculdade com ele para poder tirar algumas fotografias. Estava na metade da mensagem quando alguém o chamou:

- Com licença - James ouviu. Ergueu o rosto, se deparando com uma garota. Ela estava praticamente toda coberta, com um grosso casaco de lã, cachecol, luvas e botas pretas. A única parte de seu corpo descoberta era o rosto extremamente branco, revelando par de olhos azuis claros e covinhas nas bochechas. O cabelo era castanho claro, repicado na altura do queixo. Mas não fora nada daquilo que chamara a atenção de James, e sim uma pequena pinta que a menina possuía na bochecha esquerda, estilo Marylin Monroe, pensou.

- Olá - cumprimentou sorrindo. A garota retribuiu ao sorriso e apontou para o prédio atrás de si.

- Será que você poderia me ajudar? Eu sou novata e não consigo encontrar a minha sala.

- Desculpe, eu também sou novato - disse James e a garota crispou os lábios. - Mas quem sabe não nos ajudamos a achar as salas?

- É uma excelente ideia - concordou animadamente. Estendeu a mão a James. - Me chamo Naomi, Naomi Rowling.

- James, James Potter - disse James aceitando o aperto de mão. Naomi riu com a imitação de sua apresentação. - Então, Naomi, Naomi Rowling, qual a matéria que você teria agora?

- Bom, Constitucional com o professor Maxime - disse observando os horários. James soltou uma risada. - O quê? O que houve?

- Estou na sua turma então - disse animado. Naomi ampliou o sorriso no rosto, fazendo suas covinhas se destacarem.

- Ótimo, agora conheço alguém dessa turma. Para facilitar nossa vida, procuraremos a mesma sala.

- Nem se tivéssemos combinado sairia tão certo. Era o destino nos unindo - brincou James piscando.

Naomi abriu ligeiramente a boca, suas bochechas adquirindo um tom rosado. James percebeu o que falara e passou a mão no cabelo, extremamente sem graça.

- Quero dizer, o destino nos uniu para descobrirmos a sala - tentou acrescentar. Naomi riu do constrangimento de James e concordou com a cabeça.

- Entendo o seu ponto - James respirou aliviado, começando a andar ao lado de Naomi.

- Ainda bem, fiquei com medo de pensar que eu fosse algum maníaco que tivesse se apaixonado e te perseguiria para sempre - brincou o garoto. Naomi não olhava para James, mas ainda possuía um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom, eu realmente ficaria preocupada com a parte do maníaco perseguidor - começou a dizer -, mas a parte do apaixonado seria até fofo à primeira vista. Estranho, mas fofo.

James não respondeu. Lembrou-se de como contara a Sirius que se apaixonara a primeira vista por Lily Evans.

- Então, me conte sua história de vida, por favor - falou Naomi após alguns minutos em silêncio. James sorriu para a menina e passou as mãos no cabelo.

- Ah, ela é bem grande! E sempre terá dois garotos envolvidos nela - disse James pensativo.

- Seus irmãos?

- Não de sangue, mas gosto de pensar que sim. Grave bem esses sobrenomes: Lupin e Black.

- Parece que ouvirei falar bastante deles - falou Naomi. James sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Se conviver comigo, provavelmente ouvirá bastante sobre eles.

- Então, comece a narrativa, por favor.

James sorriu, adorava narrar suas histórias.

- Bom, por onde eu começo? Eu poderia dizer que tudo começa quando...

E continuou a narrar sua vida para a recém-conhecida, até ter que se silenciar ao início da aula.

* * *

><p>Remus estava encostado à parede, lendo seu livro favorito "O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio" pela centésima vez. Já se esquecera de quando fora a primeira vez que pegara aquele exemplar para ler. Já estava surrado, tamanhas as viagens que fizera nas mochilas do garoto.<p>

Aguardava ansioso pela primeira aula que teria naquele dia. Estava tão entretido no livro que não percebeu quando uma garota postou-se ao seu lado.

- Ora, ora, vejamos se não é Remus Lupin - brincou Lily Evans fazendo Remus erguer o rosto. O garoto sorriu.

- Olá, Lily. Eu vi que você faria essa aula comigo, estava aguardando sua presença - brincou piscando. Lily ampliou o sorriso. - Medicina, hein? Quem diria, nós dois juntos fazendo o mesmo curso.

- Realmente, ninguém diria - concordou Lily. - Mas melhor você do que o Black ou o Potter, senão teria que aturar meus trabalhos sendo roubados novamente.

- Espero que essa mania termine para o James, agora que está na faculdade - pensou Remus em voz alta. Lily revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada sem humor.

- Até parece que ele pararia com os velhos hábitos - disse Lily encostando-se à parede.

- Bom, James mudou muito - começou Remus -, eu diria que muitos hábitos antigos dele terminaram.

Lily não soube o porquê, mas corou com a fala de Remus. O garoto fingiu não perceber.

- Deve ser só fase - acusou Lily. Remus sorriu de lado para ela.

- Acredito que não, ele está realmente decidido a mudar – a expressão de Lily demonstrava como estava afetada com aquela conversa.

Remus sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça e o pegou.

- Ah olha - disse Remus animado -, por falar em James, ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem.

- Está se divertindo no primeiro dia? - Perguntou Lily, tentando disfarçar o interesse. Remus prendeu o riso e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Parece que está se divertindo até demais - falou simplesmente. Lily estreitou os olhos, esperando que Remus continuasse. Como o garoto não disse mais nada, perguntou:

- Ah, é?

- Sim - continuou Remus, como se Lily tivesse dado a deixa. - Ele conheceu uma garota da sala dele nos jardins. Disse que ela é adorável.

Lily sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Crispou os lábios, esperando que Remus não percebesse sua reação. Como não dissera nada, Remus ergueu o rosto, sorrindo.

- Está tudo bem, Lily? - Perguntou inocentemente. Se James e Sirius estivessem ali, perceberiam que não havia inocência naquela pergunta.

Lily balançou a cabeça, como se espantasse pensamentos indesejados, e sorriu:

- Está tudo ótimo! Imagino o quão adorável ela deva ser - disse em um fiapo de voz. - Ah, olha! A aula vai começar.

A garota encaminhou-se, rapidamente, para dentro da sala. Remus riu divertido e ficou alguns segundos parado, respondendo a mensagem de James.

Com toda a certeza, seria perfeito aquele tempo a sós com Lily.

* * *

><p>na: Olááá, people! Perdoe-me a demora, eu realmente estive meio atrapalhada no final do ano, organizando as coisas, inclusive as fanfics que preciso terminar. Então, o que acharam do capítulo e dos cursos escolhidos por cada um deles, hein?

Já estou me focando mais na relação de James e Lily. Capítulo que vem teremos uma pequena surpresa do reencontro de Dorcas com seu admirador secreto. Aonde vocês acham que será?

Gostaria de desejar a todos um feliz ano novo! Que 2015 venha cheio de surpresas e coisas boas! E para mim, muitos comentários! Hehe

Agradecimentos a:

Protego-Kun: Hey! Pelo visto não poderei cumprir o seu pedido de deixar o Peter longe da Dorcas. Hihihi O que achou da Lily nesse capítulo?

Espero que tenha tido uma excelente passagem de ano! Beijão!

Isinha Weasley Potter: Olá, Isi! Adorei seu comentário, a história do cabelo do Remus surgiu do nada na minha cabeça. Fics dos marotos são maravilhosas! Tenho mais algumas se você quiser. Prometo que teremos muitos momentos Jily ainda. Beijos e feliz ano novo!

ClauMS: Oi, Clau! Sempre que é pra inventar um nome de stripper, eu penso em candy! HAHA Não sei por quê! Pode deixar que o James vai esnobar muito a Lily. Bastante até a menina enlouquecer. A versão da Lene já está por vir. E quanto ao curso de fotografia, a minha ideia era mesmo o Remus encher o saco do Six quanto a isso. Acertou em cheio! Feliz ano novo e até o próximo! Beijos.

L-P Almofadinhas: Olá. A Lily realmente está bem carente de James. Hahaha Ela não sofrerá um cadinho e sim bastante. E eu irei te encher o saco até você publicar a sua fic da Taylor: publica, publica e publica! Beijão, happy new year e até o próximo!

Beijos a todos,

Ciça.


	10. Cap8 O Sujeito

Capítulo 8. O Sujeito

* * *

><p>Havia sido um dia extremamente maçante para Remus, ele não imaginara que ganharia tantos trabalhos no primeiro dia de aula. Entretanto, lá estava ele, subindo as escadas do apartamento com três livros emprestados da biblioteca, todos a respeito de Medicina.<p>

- Parece que terei que abandonar minhas leituras novamente - queixou-se, em voz alta, imaginando com pesar "O apanhador no campo de centeio" em sua mochila. Mais um livro voltaria a sua estante.

Remus já estava nos últimos degraus quando a senhora Jones lhe chamou, esbaforida. Virou-se, dando de cara com uma velhinha extremamente alegre.

- Olá, senhora Jones - cumprimentou Remus, dando espaço para que a senhora pudesse terminar de subir as escadas e encostar-se a parede.

- Corri quando ouvi sua voz no corredor, precisava falar contigo - disse alegremente. Remus sentiu pena da senhora.

- Oh, não precisava fazer isso. Era só ligar para o nosso apartamento - a senhora fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dispensasse as desculpas de Remus.

- Gostaria de chamá-los para jantar hoje - a voz estava carregada de emoções. Remus franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

- Alguma razão em especial? - Perguntou curioso. A senhora fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Meu neto veio ficar alguns dias comigo e eu acho que ele se daria extremamente bem com vocês! - Exclamou contente. Remus deu seu melhor sorriso e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Poxa, não podemos perder. Com certeza iremos. Que horas seria o jantar?

- Nove horas será servido, diga aos seus amigos para aparecerem! Eu fiz torta! - Disse a última frase como se confessasse um segredo, dando uma risadinha em seguida. Remus sentiu um grande impulso de apertar as bochechas da senhora, mas se conteve.

- Certo, estaremos lá. - Garantiu. A senhora Jones ampliou o sorriso, para a surpresa de Remus, que pensou ser aquele gesto impossível.

- Até mais tarde, Remus - exclamou se retirando. Remus esperou a senhora descer as escadas, tendo certeza de que não fosse tropeçar e sair rolando, devido ao entusiasmo.

Ao ouvir a porta da senhora Jones batendo, Remus retirou a chave do bolso e voltou sua atenção para a porta do apartamento.

O garoto já estava girando a chave quando ouviu alguém subir, em meio a xingamentos e bufadas, as escadas. Marlene apareceu, os cabelos extremamente bagunçados, uma expressão mortífera no rosto.

A morena carregava vários livros e sua mochila parecia ter arrebentado, a julgar pelo estado das alças e do zíper aberto. Remus largou o que carregava na porta de casa, correndo para Marlene e retirando o peso de sua mão.

A expressão de Marlene se suavizou ao ver todo aquele peso longe dela. Encostou-se à parede, dando um sorriso de agradecimento a Remus enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu diria que você estava com problemas - comentou Remus despreocupadamente. Marlene soltou uma risada sem ar e fez que sim com a cabeça. Começou a procurar as chaves dentro da bolsa, retirando um grande molho de chaveiros.

- Digamos que meu primeiro dia na faculdade não foi dos melhores - murmurou, parecendo indignada. - Digamos que não foi nem de longe um dos melhores.

- Sinto muito - disse Remus solidariamente. Marlene piscou para o garoto, levantando-se e encaminhando-se para a porta de seu apartamento.

- Tudo bem, você já me ajudou. Obrigada - agradeceu. Já abrira a porta e Remus conseguia ouvir o que parecia ser Lily falando no telefone.

- Quer que eu leve os livros para dentro? - Perguntou Remus. Marlene fez que não com a cabeça, pegando os livros das mãos do garoto e tacando-os corredor adentro.

Remus sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago e jurou que haviam se formado lágrimas em seus olhos. Aquilo era jeito de tratar livros?

Ao ver o estado do garoto, Marlene apenas riu enquanto pegava a bolsa do chão. Apoiou a mão no ombro de Remus, como se pedisse desculpas pela cena que havia se seguido anteriormente.

- Eu já odeio a faculdade - foram suas palavras antes de entrar no apartamento.

Remus, recuperando-se do choque, recolheu seus pertences e adentrou em seu apartamento.

- Boa noite - cumprimentou os amigos. Sirius parecia um cachorro, esparramado no tapete da sala, os sapatos largados ao seu lado, as meias furadas e uma almofada em sua cabeça. James estava ao lado do amigo, sentado, extremamente concentrado no Assassin's Creed que jogava.

- Essa fase é ridícula e você está dando mole - disse Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo. - Você tem que subir naquela torre, idiota. Ah, olá, Remus!

- E aí, cara?! - Cumprimentou James sem olhar o amigo. Remus largou-se no sofá e pegou um punhado de salgadinhos que Sirius havia aberto mais cedo.

- Eca, Jay. Olha isso, Remus trouxe livros para dentro do nosso santuário - provocou Sirius, apontando para a pilha de livros que Remus havia colocado na mesa de entrada. James virou-se, analisando o que Sirius apontava e fez uma careta.

- Pois é, os meus eu deixei na mochila - disse simplesmente. Remus fez uma expressão de vitória para Sirius, que apenas bufou, encarando a televisão.

- Vocês me enojam... James, me dá esse controle que eu estou me irritando com a sua incrível capacidade de cair dos lugares. Como você pretende se formar assim? - Perguntou, pegando o controle da mão do amigo. James lançou um olhar irritado para Sirius.

- Digamos que no meu curso eu não tenha que escalar paredes - alegou. Sirius soltou uma risada rouca.

- Ainda bem, senão você estava fodido. Me lembre de nunca te deixar servir ao exército.

- O que isso tem a ver com - James começou, entretanto Remus tacou duas almofadas nos amigos.

- Cara, vocês só discutem merda. A última discussão de vocês foi se Beatles era melhor que Oasis.

- Oasis - disse Sirius enquanto James murmurava "Beatles, é claro".

- Enfim - começou Remus lançando um olhar irritado para os amigos -, a senhora Jones nos chamou para jantar na casa dela às nove horas.

- Hoje? - Perguntou James. Remus fez que sim. - Por que?

- Parece que o neto dela vem passar uns dias com ela.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? - Perguntou Sirius. Remus revirou os olhos.

- Estúpido, ela achou que fosse ser legal nos apresentar a ele. Disse que nos daríamos bem.

- Own, ouviu isso, Jay? - Sirius virou-se para Remus, uma expressão maliciosa em seu rosto. - O Reminho já está sendo apresentado à família. Grande passo, Lupin, grande passo.

- Cala a boca, Six. Você quer comer algo bom ou pedir comida tailandesa como ontem?

- Hey, não fale mal da comida tailandesa do Sr. Jorge - reclamou Sirius. James franziu o cenho.

- O nome dele é Jorge? O cara não é tailandês? - Perguntou, curioso. Sirius passou a mão no cabelo, tacando o controle no colo de James.

- Passei de fase, otário - James bufou irritado, vendo a vitória do amigo.

- Bom, iremos jantar comida boa então - disse Sirius voltando a deitar-se. Remus analisava o teto enquanto James espiava o relógio que usava.

- Ainda são sete horas, temos duas hora para ficarmos a toa. O que querem fazer? - Perguntou James. Sirius sorriu, animadamente.

- Que tal uma cerveja? Acho que sobraram algumas de ontem.

- Sabe o que eu estava lembrando? - Remus olhou para os amigos, sorrindo. - Faz muito tempo que não jogamos RPG.

James e Sirius se entreolharam, o mesmo sorriso de Remus aparecendo em seus rostos.

- Vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu? - Perguntou Sirius levantando-se do chão.

- Senhor dos Anéis! - Gritaram Remus e James juntos. Sirius deu um soco no ar, como se comemorasse uma vitória única.

- Vou pegar a minha fantasia de Frodo! - Exclamou animadamente correndo para o quarto. Já estava no batente da porta da sala de estar, quando virou-se para os amigos, que riam de sua atitude. - Que isso nunca saia daqui, Gandalf e Aragorn.

Remus e James pararam de rir no mesmo instante.

Já estavam se encaminhando para seus devidos quartos, afim de procurar suas fantasias, quando Remus virou-se para James:

- Hey, Jay. Você está com a minha barba, não está? Você teve que usá-la na rua quando perdeu a aposta para o Six.

A expressão de James fechou ao lembrar-se daquele dia infernal que tivera com a barba de Gandalf. Cansara-se das piadas acerca de Gandalf e Dumbledore. Aff, esses idiotas que não sabiam nem diferenciar os personagens.

- Sim, está no meu armário.

- Ótimo - disse Remus animadamente. - Agora você pode parar de usá-la para seus fetiches e me devolvê-la.

- Idiota - murmurou James revoltado. Sirius soltou uma risada, saindo do quarto com duas orelhas pontudas.

- Preciso achar minhas pantufas de pelos.

- Eu dou graças a Deus que fizemos o juramento da Sociedade que nunca contaríamos isso a ninguém - disse James. - Usaremos espadas dessa vez?

- James, você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que usamos espadas - reclamou Remus cruzando os braços. James revirou os olhos.

- Foi um acidente, ok? Além disso, o médico disse que o ferimento do Six nem foi tão profundo assim. Pior quando você quase enfiou aquele cajado no meu olho, seu velho burro.

- Ingrato, eu estava te salvando naquele bosque cheio de orcs, seu desgraçado. Dá próxima vez, se vira sozinho. Tenta escalar uma árvore, com sua grande habilidade - Remus e James estavam prontos para brigar, quando Sirius surgiu com um anel em sua mão, uma capa, orelhas pontudas e duas pantufas peludas nos pés. A expressão do garoto era séria.

- Esse jogo não está nos fazendo muito bem...

* * *

><p>- A senhora Jones acabou de nos convidar para jantarmos na casa dela, às nove horas - Marlene acabara de chegar quando Lily desligou o telefone. Passara, pelo menos, quinze minutos convencendo a senhora Jones de que três tortas seria um grande exagero de sobremesa.<p>

- Droga, estou super cansada - reclamou Marlene, mas viu-se compelida a comparecer ao jantar. - Alguma razão em especial para não me fazer comer macarrão instantâneo e ir direto para a cama?

- O neto dela vai passar alguns dias aqui - respondeu Lily. Marlene ajeitou-se no sofá, em que estivera esparramada desde que chegara.

- Opa, é gato? - Perguntou curiosa. Lily revirou os olhos. - O quê? Uma pergunta extremamente inocente.

- Conheço sua inocência, Marlene - disse Lily. Dorcas acabara de chegar, o cabelo molhado, recém saída do banho.

- O que tem a não inocência da Lene? - Perguntou. Marlene bufou. Lily sorriu, triunfante, para a amiga.

- Jantar na casa da senhora Jones, o neto dela veio passar uns dias com ela. Fez questão de nos apresentar.

- É, aparentemente ela escolherá a mulher mais prendada do apartamento - disse Marlene, levantando-se, fingindo rodar uma saia imaginária. - Poderá ser a nossa linda Jane, a escolhida?

Apontou, teatralmente, para Dorcas, que apenas ignorou a referência literária. Marlene não deixou-se intimidar, continuando:

- Ou a grande Lizzie, a mais esperta? - Apontou para Lily e fez uma reverência. Lily soltou uma risada e continuou a brincadeira da amiga:

- Ou será Lydia, a desmiolada? - Falou, imitando a reverência da amiga. Marlene colocou a mão no peito.

- Sem ofensas, minha cara.

- Vocês andaram roubando de novo a minha coleção da Jane Austen? - Perguntou Dorcas. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, segurando o riso. - Se eu encontrar outra página manchada de chocolate, eu juro cortar os dedos das duas fora.

- Óbvio que não pegamos, Dorquinhas - disse Lily apertando a bochecha da amiga. Encaminhou-se em direção aos quartos, recitando pelo caminho:

"A party is a party".

- Eu vou matar a Lily - resmungou Dorcas cruzando os braços. Marlene olhou, solidária, para a amiga.

- Let it go, Dorcas. Let it go.

* * *

><p>Tocaram a campainha.<p>

Lily, Dorcas e Marlene esperavam do lado de fora do apartamento. Aquele dia estava extremamente frio, por isso usavam calças jeans e suéteres. A mãe de Dorcas havia tricotado um suéter para cada uma na época da escola - o de Lily era vermelho, Dorcas ganhara um azul e Marlene ganhara um verde. Cada um tinha a inicial do nome bordada no peito esquerdo.

- Estamos parecendo as três patetas - reclamou Marlene. - Eu tinha tido primeiro a ideia de usar o suéter.

- Ah sim, quem nunca pensaria em usar um suéter em um dia frio? - Ironizou Lily. Marlene estava pronta para responder, quando a porta foi aberta pela senhora Jones.

- Meninas! - Exclamou a senhora alegremente. - Entrem, entrem! Alguns amigos meus já chegaram. Só faltam alguns convidados nos darem a honra de suas presenças.

- Convidados? - Sussurrou Marlene no ouvido de Lily. - Achei que fosse só um jantar com o neto dela, não uma festa.

Beliscou o braço da amiga, sentindo um desejo insano de matá-la. Se soubesse que iriam a uma festa, teria ao menos se preocupado em passar alguma maquiagem.

- Você está ótima - resmungou Lily, passando a mão no lugar em que fora beliscada. Marlene soltava o rabo de cavalo que fizera.

- Eu estou péssima - murmurou Dorcas infeliz. Andava com o rosto virado para baixo. - E eu juro que tem uma espinha surgindo no meio da minha testa nesse mesmo instante.

Lily acabara de soltar uma grande risada quando a senhora Jones puxou as meninas pelo braços.

- Venham, meu neto está ansioso para conhecê-las! Ele está na sala - empurrou as três garotas para dentro de um ambiente extremamente lotado. Sentiram os rostos esquentarem quando várias pessoas viraram-se para encará-las.

- Lene tem razão, devemos estar parecendo as três patetas - reclamou Lily, olhando para o próprio suéter. - E eu não tenho nada por baixo disso...

- Meninas - cantarolou a senhora Jones abrindo espaço entre as pessoas. Um garoto extremamente alto a acompanhava mais atrás. - Esse é o meu neto.

As três viraram-se para o recém chegado. Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, Marlene tapou a boca com as mãos e Dorcas soltara um gritinho.

- Peter, essas são as minhas vizinhas - apresentou a senhora Jones. O homem acabara de virar-se totalmente para elas. Seus olhos, igualmente aos de Lily, se arregalaram em uma mistura de surpresa e curiosidade.

Ninguém teve a oportunidade de se apresentar, pois Dorcas soltou um profundo e estridente berro:

- _PUTA MERDA_.

Aquele não era _o sujeito_?

* * *

><p>na: Para começar, quem não se lembra do sujeito: capítulo 4 - Grand Pub.

Em segundo, olá, lindos e lindas! Fofos e fofas, meigos e meigas. O que acharam do capítulo? Um pouco curtinho, não? É que eu queria terminar logo hoje para postá-lo a vocês. Desculpem a demora, o trabalho está me consumindo horrores, então, eu basicamente só penso em dormir quando tenho um tempo para mim. Foi feriado na terça passada e eu só me aventurei a levantar da cama para comer e assistir James Bond.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Como vocês acham que vai ser esse jantar, com o famoso Peter e os marotos nele? Logo, teremos a tão fatídica conversa entre Lene e Six e Lily dando alguns ataques por conta de um certo garoto.

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a:

Protego-Kun: Oi, meu lindo! Olha você aqui, alegrando meu dia. Sim, até física! Embora, eu odeie física com todas as minhas forças. Não tem matéria pior que essa. E pode deixar, a Lily irá sofrer bastante por conta do James. Não creio que a Lily vá arrumar um amiguinho novo, acho bem improvável, embora seja uma ideia boa. Beijão e até o próximo.

Isinha Weasley Potter: Oi! Obrigada pelos votos de ano novo. A Lily é bem cabeça dura, duvido muito que o Jay e ela se acertem logo. Beijos e até o próximo.

Ly Anne Black: Oi, Ly! Eu entendo sua falta de tempo, super entendo! Está desculpada por não ter deixado review no outro capítulo! hahaha Brincadeira. Eu concordo contigo de que o Six não tem cara de quem escolheria uma faculdade, ele tem cara daquelas pessoas meio perdidas no primeiro tempo. Beijos! Até o próximo.

ClauMS: Hello, Clau! Olha, eu não posso prometer nada. Infelizmente, desde o início eu pensei em uma certa briga no final, entre eles. Também acho que o Remus convencerá o Six. Obrigada pelos votos de ano novo! Beijão e see ya!

Obrigada a todos que estiverem acompanhando a fic. Deixem um comentário e façam uma autora feliz. Beijos, Ciça.


	11. Cap9 Orelhas de Elfo

Capítulo 9. Orelhas de Elfo

* * *

><p>A senhora Jones arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o palavrão proferido por Dorcas. A última apenas cobriu a boca com as mãos enquanto as amigas prendiam o riso, visivelmente tentando não constranger ainda mais Dorcas.<p>

- Vejo que vocês se... conhecem? - Interrogou a senhora Jones olhando do neto para a loira a sua frente. Peter não desviara os olhos de Dorcas, sorrindo como se achasse extremamente divertida a coincidência.

- Já nos esbarramos - disse Lily casualmente. - Estávamos saindo de uma festa, mas alguns contratempos nos impediram de conversar com o seu neto.

Marlene soltou uma risada e deu a desculpa de que ia pegar uma bebida. A senhora Jones estreitou os olhos na direção do neto e, depois, de Dorcas. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e ela chamou Lily para lhe mostrar aonde ficava a mesa com as entradas.

- São todas tão discretas - brincou Dorcas envergonhada. Peter era extremamente alto e possuía um olhar penetrante. Os olhos eram castanhos e o cabelo com fios finos. Estava segurando um copo de cerveja. Usava uma blusa polo azul escura e calça jeans.

- Então, dessa vez você não sairá correndo? - Perguntou o garoto. Dorcas sentiu o rosto corar e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Esperava que não lembrasse daquela cena - murmurou. Peter soltou uma gargalhada.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Passei dias lembrando daquilo e me odiando por não ter conseguido falar contigo.

Dorcas ampliou o sorriso e aceitou uma cerveja quando o garoto a ofereceu. Encaminharam-se até a mesa em que Lily se servia de torradinhas. A ruiva parecia estar deliciada com a variedade de comidas.

- Tem pasta de todos os tipos - comentou alegremente. Dorcas concordou com a cabeça. Lily já mergulhava novamente na mesa, a fim de pegar outro tipo de torrada.

Dorcas afastara-se com Peter no momento em que Marlene juntou-se à Lily.

- O que achamos dele? - Perguntou no ouvido da amiga. Lily estreitou os olhos na direção de Peter. O garoto conversava animadamente com Dorcas, perto da varanda da sala. Lily analisou a situação.

- Eu não sei, ele parece simpático. E é bonito, sabe se arrumar bem - elogiou. Marlene concordou com a cabeça.

- De fato, e é cheiroso! Você sentiu o perfume dele quando chegou? Extremamente agradável!

- Estão falando de mim? - Perguntou uma voz atrás das garotas, fazendo-as pular.

Viraram-se, deparando-se com James Potter sorrindo. O recém-chegado roubou o pedaço de pizza que Lily acabara de pegar. Colocou-o na boca enquanto sua outra mão segurava uma cerveja, batendo-a na quina da mesa e abrindo-a.

- Hey, era a última de pepperoni - reclamou Lily bufando. James piscou para a garota. Sirius e Remus haviam acabado de se juntar ao grupo.

- Uh, pizza! - Urrou Sirius feliz, analisando a mesa. Pegou um pedaço de portuguesa e quase engasgou-se com a animação. Remus revirou os olhos para os amigos e ofereceu uma cerveja às meninas.

- Parece que a senhora Jones gosta de receber convidados - disse Remus, observando a sala encher cada vez mais com amigos da senhora Jones.

- E eu achei que fosse ser um simples jantar - queixou-se Marlene olhando para as próprias vestes. - Eu teria me arrumado mais se soubesse da ocasião.

- Um simples chegar de um neto - brincou Remus. O garoto pareceu procurar alguém. - Por falar nisso, ainda não consegui vê-lo.

- Ah, ele está fazendo novos amigos - disse Lily em um tom de malícia. Marlene riu e apontou para o casal que continuava a conversar.

Remus podia jurar que todo o seu sangue subiu para a cabeça ao ver Dorcas conversando com o anfitrião da festa. O homem era ligeiramente mais alto que ele e mais forte. Conversava animadamente com Dorcas, fazendo questão de encostar na garota em todas as oportunidades que tinha.

Sirius e James pareceram perceber o desconforto do amigo, pois foram logo ao seu socorro.

- Esse cara é muito mauricinho - disse Sirius com nojo na voz. - Olha isso, cabelinho arrumadinho pra trás, blusinha recém-passada, tênis novinho. Aff, que ridículo. Aposto que deve cantar em um algum grupo de coral da faculdade.

- Eu o achei uma graça - contradisse Marlene. Os três garotos reviraram os olhos, fazendo Lily rir.

James estava pronto para se meter na conversa e dizer sua opinião, quando seu celular começou a tocar, em um som estridente de Guns N' Roses.

- Com licença - disse o moreno ao olhar para a tela do aparelho. Piscou para Sirius e distanciou-se, encaminhando-se para a entrada do apartamento.

- Quem poderia ligar às nove e meia para alguém? - Perguntou Marlene curiosa.

- Os pais do James - respondeu Lily. Remus e Sirius riram com gosto. - O quê? Por que estão rindo?

- Oras, Lily. Óbvio que não são os pais do Jay - disse Sirius piscando para a ruiva, fazendo-a corar. - Nós sabemos que depois de oito horas, ninguém liga para algo bom.

- Você andou alterando um pouco as regras - disse Remus discordando do amigo. - Ninguém liga para alguém depois das dez horas para algo bom. Mas há uma situação pior.

- Qual? - Perguntaram Lily e Marlene, os olhos presos nos dois garotos. Sirius deu um sorriso misterioso e misturou um pouco o copo de caipivodka que pegara.

- A ligação da meia noite.

- Essa é clássica - concordou Remus rindo. Marlene franziu o cenho.

- A ligação da meia noite?

- Após a meia noite - começou Remus, parecendo ter toda a paciência do mundo para explicar -, ninguém te ligará com boas intenções. Na verdade, após a meia noite é a ligação para sexo.

- Sexo? - Interrogou Lily.

- Isso, coito - ironizou Sirius. Lily revirou os olhos e deu um soco no braço do garoto.

- Eu sei o que é sexo.

- E eu fico extremamente feliz com isso - disse Sirius. Lily bufou irritada.

- Mas ainda não deu nem dez horas - argumentou a ruiva, cruzando os braços. - Como vocês podem ter certeza de que não são os pais do James?

- Provas irrefutáveis - disse Sirius como se fosse algo óbvio. - Número um: ele pediu licença e se afastou para atender. No caso, porque vocês estão aqui.

- Número dois - continuou Remus -, ele falou com os pais durante quinze minutos no skype lá do apartamento.

- Número três - Sirius apontou para James, encostado à parede e passando a mão no cabelo -, ele conheceu uma garota hoje e estavam se falando por mensagem.

- Isso é ridículo - urrou Lily batendo com a garrafa de cerveja na mesa. Marlene assustou-se, afastando-se ligeiramente da amiga. - Pode ser qualquer um, pode ser um amigo.

- Nenhum amigo liga para o Jay, apenas eu e Remus. Não quando você tem o sistema de mensagens hoje em dia.

Marlene pigarreou, parecendo perdida em pensamentos:

- Então, a regra da meia noite...

- Vale para qualquer ocasião - completou Remus. Marlene franziu o cenho e crispou os lábios.

- Droga.

* * *

><p>- Não ligue para isso - disse James postando-se ao lado de Remus. O loiro estava mais afastado na sala, observando Dorcas conversar com Peter e a senhora Jones. Não percebera, mas havia esmagado o copo de plástico em sua mão.<p>

- Hm? - Remus virou-se para James. O amigo o observava, penalizado. Resolveu fazer pouco caso da situação. - Não sei do quê você está falando.

- Estou falando para o casal que você está analisando com olhar ameaçador. Sexy, mas ameaçador.

Remus não pôde deixar de rir. Até em situações constrangedoras e extremamente chatas seus amigos conseguiam formular piadas.

- Fico feliz que eu esteja sexy.

- Claro, daqui a pouco a senhora Jones vai vir trotando para cima de você.

- Vocês me enojam...

- Esse cara está achando que é quem? O rei da Inglaterra com toda essa pose de machão? Alguém precisa acabar com isso - disse James revoltado. Remus arregalou os olhos ao ver o amigo se adiantando.

- Jay, não faça nad...

- OI, DORCAS! - Berrou James animado. Dorcas deu um pulo para trás, afastando-se de Peter e deixando o braço do garoto, que estava encostado ao seu, ao vento. A garota encarou James acenando-lhe animadamente, como se ele fosse um fantasma. Logo depois seus olhos encontraram os de Remus, parecendo ligeiramente aflitos. Há quanto tempo o garoto estava observando-lhe?

Dorcas virou-se para Peter e pareceu murmurar algo, pois o homem se afastou com expressão de poucos amigos. Mesmo assim, ainda foi capaz de dar um aceno de cabeça para James e Remus.

- Olá, não os vi chegando - disse Dorcas ao ir para perto dos garotos. James sorriu malicioso e apontou para Peter.

- Acho que você estava entretida demais - comentou. As bochechas de Dorcas adquiriram uma coloração rosada e ela fez questão de balançar negativamente a cabeça.

- Estávamos apenas conversando. É uma pessoa muito simpática e culta.

- O Remus também é culto - defendeu James. Remus e Dorcas ficaram sem saber o que dizer, ambos constrangidos. Se não fosse o berro de Sirius, o silêncio teria se perpetuado...

x-x

Alguns minutos atrás...

- Lily, sério. Você deveria tentar parar de comer - disse Sirius para a ruiva. Lily estava segurando três mini hamburguês em um guardanapo, já tendo comido três pedaços de pizza. - Você vai explodir daqui a pouco.

- Há! Lily explodir, até parece que não a conhece depois de todos esses anos - respondeu Marlene. Sirius estreitou os olhos para a morena e forçou um sorriso, ignorando o que havia lhe sido dito. Virou-se para o barril de cerveja, dando as costas para as duas.

A morena sentiu o queixo tremer, mas fingiu não ligar para o que acabara de acontecer. Lily estava no meio de uma mordida, mas, ao olhar para a amiga, largou os petiscos em cima da mesa. Passou a mão sobre o ombro de Marlene.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Lily solidária. Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu estou bem, é só chata essa situação - esclareceu a morena. - Não achei que fossemos ter que conviver depois de tudo isso, e que ele fosse agir dessa forma.

- Por que vocês não conversam? - Sugeriu Lily. - Talvez se entendam e possam conviver em paz novamente.

- Você acha? - Perguntou Marlene esperançosa. Seus olhos brilharam de expectativa. - Isso ajudaria muito no nosso plano.

Lily franziu o cenho para a amiga, era difícil saber se Marlene estava tão focada assim no plano ou se era apenas uma desculpa para voltar a falar com Sirius. Estava começando a ficar difícil diferenciar o que era realidade e fingimento.

- Acho que sim - respondeu Lily, sem saber o que dizer direito. Marlene sorriu e virou-se para Sirius.

- Six - chamou o garoto. Sirius virou-se rapidamente, assustado por Marlene ter-lhe chamado pelo apelido.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Sirius analisando Marlene. A morena sorriu de lado:

- Eu queria te dizer que... - a frase se perdeu no meio do caminho. Marlene apontava para a orelha de Sirius, visivelmente intrigada. - O que diabos é isso na sua orelha?

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram, ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta de uma triste realidade. Havia se esquecido de tirar as malditas orelhas de...

- Elfo? Você está com orelhas de elfo? - Interrogou Marlene, parecendo estar extremamente intrigada. Sirius, que estava pronto para responder, sentiu todo o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça. Ela não havia dito aquilo...

* * *

><p>- HOBBIT! SÃO ORELHAS DE HOBBIT! - Dorcas, Remus e James ouviram o berro estridente do outro lado da sala. No mesmo instante, viraram-se para a origem do berro, a tempo de ver Lily enfiando um mini hambúrguer inteiro na boca, Sirius com os braços erguidos e Marlene apontando furiosamente para o garoto.<p>

Os três correram para o lugar da cena, James segurou Sirius pelos dois braços, levando-o até o corredor e jogando-o no primeiro quarto que encontrou. Logo atrás vieram as meninas com Marlene e Remus.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? - Murmurou James inquieto. Sirius cruzou os braços, sentando na cama. Marlene bufou e foi para perto da janela do cômodo. - Será que vocês dois podem começar a agir como adultos?

Como nenhum dos dois respondeu, James urrou irritado e apontou para os outros três de dentro do quarto.

- Já chega, todo mundo para fora - ordenou. Lily e Dorcas se entreolharam, enquanto Remus apenas obedecia ao amigo. James foi até a porta, retirando a chave da fechadura.

- O que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Sirius, levantando-se da cama. James puxou Dorcas e Lily para fora, parando no batente e apontando para o amigo:

- Se resolvam e eu abro isso - falou, batendo a porta com força e trancando-a por fora.

Marlene soltou um palavrão enquanto Sirius corria até a porta trancada.

- POTTER, ABRA ISSO! - Berrou o garoto descontrolado. Começou a sentir suas mãos suarem frio. - JAMES, PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

Sirius sentiu o bolso da calça tremer e sacou o celular. James havia lhe enviado uma mensagem: "_se resolvam_".

- Filho da puta - xingou Sirius, enviando uma mensagem nada simpática ao amigo.

- Ótimo, isso é simplesmente ótimo - exclamou Marlene rindo. Sua barriga já havia ido para o espaço e, naquele momento, jurava que suas pernas estavam se liquefazendo.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa! - Berrou Sirius apontando para Marlene. A morena franziu o cenho, parecendo estar em dúvida.

- Minha culpa? Como assim minha culpa?

- Você quem começou me perguntando por que eu estava com orelhas de elfo!

- Uma pergunta plausível - disse Marlene meio risonha. - Me admiro que eu tenha sido a primeira a te perguntar.

- SÃO DE HOBBITS! HOBBITS! - Sirius puxou os cabelos e Marlene afastou-se ligeiramente, com medo de apanhar. A morena riu e apontou para as orelhas falsas que Sirius segurava.

- Tanto faz! Isso tudo é a mesma coisa - murmurou. Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar ainda mais raivoso. - Isso faz parte do quê? Um fetiche seu?

- Fet... feti... fe - Sirius parecia incapaz de terminar uma palavra sequer. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Marlene nunca o vira tão descontrolado, nem quando a encontrara namorando o irmão dele. Não era possível que uma simples orelha o deixaria assim.

- Black, isso tudo tem a ver com a orelha? - Perguntou Marlene em um fiapo de voz. Sirius pareceu refletir por alguns segundos, entretanto disse na defensiva:

- Não sei, responda-me você que foi quem começou com tudo isso!

- COMO DIABOS EU POSSO TER COMEÇADO COM TUDO ISSO?! - Marlene chegara perto de Sirius e agora estava a apenas um metro do garoto.

- NÃO SEI - gritou Sirius. - TALVEZ POR VOCÊ TER COMEÇADO A NAMORAR O MEU IRMÃO.

O silêncio dominou o quarto.

Sirius não encarava Marlene, olhava para os próprios pés. Parecia envergonhado por ter dito aquilo.

Marlene agradecia a todos os deuses por Sirius não estar olhando em sua direção, pois jurava que estava prestes a cair aos prantos e que seu queixo não pararia de tremer nunca mais. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de conseguir dizer:

- Finalmente, chegamos a esse assunto.

* * *

><p>James, Lily, Dorcas e Remus estavam encostados na parede do outro lado do quarto. Lily mordia o lábio, nervosamente; Dorcas olhava de um lado para o outro, como se algo estivesse para explodir; e James e Remus conversavam em voz baixa sobre algo que elas não estavam cientes.<p>

- Será que vão se matar? - Perguntou Lily, roendo a unha. - Eu juro que ouvi alguém berrar lá dentro.

- Eu juro ter ouvido vários berros - disse James parecendo indiferente. - Isso não quer dizer nada.

- E se o Sirius bater nela? - Perguntou Dorcas com os olhos arregalados. Os outros três lhe encararam, como se ela fosse maluca.

- O Sirius nunca bateria em uma mulher - garantiu Remus. - Acho que só na prima dele, mas enfim... o Sirius nunca bateria em uma mulher que não fosse a prima dele.

- E se a Marlene matar o Sirius? - James riu da sugestão de Lily. - O quê? Você não acha que ela seja capaz disso?

- Acho que eles estão seguros - disse James. Lily bufou impaciente e voltou a roer a unha.

- Está muito quieto - sussurrou Dorcas tentando ouvir algo -, talvez eles já tenham se matado.

- Essa é uma ideia muito romântica, mas não acredito que seja real - rebateu James. - Vamos voltar para a festa? Daqui a pouco vão notar o nosso sumiço. Depois eu volto aqui e destranco os dois.

- Concordo com o James - disse Remus e apontou para que os outros o seguissem. - Lily, ainda está com fome?

Dorcas soltou uma gargalhada enquanto Lily ficava vermelha. James ergueu a mão e bateu na de Remus, fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos.

- Meu estômago funciona perfeitamente bem, ok? - Defendeu-se.

- E o intestino também - completou Dorcas. James soltou uma risada e Lily olhou, horrorizada, para Dorcas. Não era possível que a amiga havia dito aquilo.

- Ah, é? Hey, meninos. Vocês querem ouvir da vez em que a Dorcas passou o dia inteiro no banheiro, cagando, depois de comer muita pimenta e beber muita tequila?

- Eu estava com virose - murmurou Dorcas enquanto Remus e James se divertiam com aquilo.

Lily ia responder à amiga, entretanto o celular de James tocou, chamando-lhe atenção. O moreno olhou para a tela do aparelho e pediu licença, retirando-se. Dorcas riu com gosto:

- Garanto que não era a mãe dele - brincou a menina, sem perceber o desconforto de Lily. Entretanto, Remus avaliava a ruiva, que passara da vermelhidão pro branco. Parecia prestes a vomitar todos os salgadinhos que comera a noite inteira e, mesmo assim, enfiou uma mini coxinha na boca.

- Sério, Lily, cadê o seu fundo? - Perguntou Remus, assustado. Lily, porém, não parecia lhe ouvir. Mexia no celular, como se tentasse descobrir algo extremamente importante. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, a ruiva ergueu o rosto com um sorriso.

- Hey, vai ter uma festa super legal hoje em uma boate aqui perto. Vamos, Dorcas? - Sugeriu. Dorcas franziu o cenho.

- Mas amanhã tem aula - lembrou. Lily mordeu o lábio com força e deu de ombros.

- E daí, desde quando a gente não faz algo muito louco?

- Desde o fim de semana passado - falou Dorcas sem entender. Lily deu um beliscão no braço da amiga, fazendo-a segurar um gemido. - Er, ok. Vamos sair, claro.

- Hey, Remus. Quer ir a uma festa conosco? - Perguntou Lily, atraindo o olhar de Remus. O loiro olhou confuso para a garota.

- Mas amanhã tem aula.

- Ah, tudo bem. Acho que terei que chamar o Peter para nos acompanhar - Lily suspirou, teatralmente. Dorcas sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, ao ver o que a amiga fizera. A expressão de Remus fechou-se completamente.

- Ok, eu irei. - Falou o garoto, prontamente. - Não vou deixá-las sozinhas em uma festa.

- Festa? - James acabara de voltar para perto do grupo e guardava o celular no bolso. - Que festa?

- Vamos a uma festa hoje - falou Remus sorrindo. - Aparentemente vai ter uma festa super legal aqui perto.

- Mas amanhã tem aula - disse James passando a mão no cabelo. Lily revirou os olhos. Será que todo mundo tinha que lembrar daquele detalhe?

- É, mas é super legal - enfatizou Remus, lançando um olhar desesperado ao amigo.

- Ok, vamos então. - James disse, animado.

Lily sorriu triunfante. Dorcas e James não pareceram perceber, pois estavam ocupados demais vendo a torta que a senhora Jones acabara de trazer. Entretanto, Remus analisava a expressão de vitória no rosto de Lily. O que diabos aquela ruiva estava planejando?

* * *

><p>na: Hey, gente. Tudo certo? O que acharam do capítulo? No próximo teremos um momento bem intenso de Marlene e Six - deixei para o próximo porque queria explorar bastante essa cena, assim como teremos uma noitada com direito à Lily Evans bêbada fazendo o que vier na cabeça. E claro, no dia seguinte terão aula... com um pouquinho de ressaca.

Gostaria de convidar a todos para curtir a minha página no facebook: Scriptum in Ventus. Quem puder curtir, eu posto meus textos lá - contos, poesias, etc. Ficaria muito feliz se me dessem esse apoio!

Já está ficando bem tarde e amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar, então não vou conseguir responder tudo o que escreveram nos comentários, mas gostaria de agradecer imensamente: CarolineMiller (bem vinda e pode esperar bastante Six e Lene no próximo capítulo); ManuPotter (a Souhait começou Medicina e deu uma desaparecida); Bru Evans (esse é exatamente o Rabicho, embora melhorado hehe); Marlene Prince Mckinnon (espero que tenha gostado desse também!); dafny (garanto que a Dorcas se dará muito bem ainda hihi); Ly Anne Black (amei o recado enorme! Adorei que você tenha se amarrado na ideia do RPG dos marotos! hahahaha); ClauMS (pode deixar que eu não irei acabar com os marotos, podexá!); Isinha Weasley Potter (nhooo, fico feliz que você tenha dito que está ficando cada vez melhor).

Bom, vejo vocês todos no próximo capítulo?

Um beijão a todos,

Ciça.


End file.
